Accidental Hunger
by Mediziner
Summary: Armada: Ratbat never meant to feed on his leader but he was beyond hungry and it would only be enough to make his victim a little tired. But he never meant to inject the slumbering Mech with a certain poison which has an interesting affect on it's victims. Now, Megatron is a vampire lord and he is hungry.
1. Chapter 1

_Mediziner's Rambles: Written by me, MissSparkle1, TheWarlockDude & Garrus Hidden Love! Enjoy!  
_

_Image by Garrus' Hidden Love on FF, who goes by Omega-Knight01 on DA.  
_

It was a peaceful night in Kaon. Currently, both factions had ceased fire for a time as they needed time to regenerate and reinforce their defenses. Decepticons, however, had very few medics unlike Autobots who had a fair amount... Soundwave had just entered his quarters as his cassettes wanted out to stretch their joints as they have been safely tucked inside his chest compartment for a large amount of joors.

**"Eject,"** he intoned after repeating all of their names and several cassettes flew from his chest and transformed in mid air.

"Finally!" Rumble complained. "You have any idea how long we've been stuck in your chest?"

**"Enough."** Soundwave said sternly, in no mood for complaints.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched themselves on a small stand that is constructed especially for them while Squawktalk perched himself elsewhere. The other cassettes began doing their own things while Ratbat hung upside down from the ceiling, fluttering his wings a bit to stretch them out before folding them neatly over his little body.

"Hey, Rumble! You wanna arm wrestle?" Frenzy asked his brother in a competitive tone.

"Eh, sure," Rumble said with a shrug and they began their friendly arm wrestling which of course turned into real wrestling.

Soundwave shook his head at their antics before heading over for a cube, Ravage following him. He petted her before sitting down with a heavy sigh

Slugfest and Overkill simply sat somewhere else and spoke about a couple previous missions they remembered while Beastbox was at his little corner where there was a small dummy he'd often pound at.

"I can't wait until we can eat something, I'm starving." Buzzsaw spoke up before adding. "I hope it's made artistically as well."

"Who cares, as long as we get some," Frenzy exclaimed as Ratbat shifted on his perch. Like the others, he was hungry too but the energon they had would not be enough for him. He would need... Something more.

_'I hope I can find some recharging victims tonight...'_ The little bat thought to himself. He eyed the air duct off to the upper part of one of the walls he would use to sneak his way around to the Decepticons' recharging quarters but however, he wouldn't go... Not with Soundwave still awake, he would need a reason as to why he's leaving their quarters but Soundwave often did not appreciate him feeding off of others even if he were to be careful.

Thankfully, Soundwave did accept that it was necessary and had no rejected him but he still didn't like being reminded of it. So Ratbat was normally careful to be extremely discreet about his feeding but he was so hungry this night. If he didn't feed soon, he'd go crazy.

It wasn't long before Soundwave decided to head to his berth for a recharge after enjoying his cube and giving his cassettes their energon. He was exhausted from today and needed his rest as Ratbat saw that his chance to slip through the air duct grating and go searching for any sleeping soldiers to feed is coming nearer. He just had to wait a little longer... Hopefully not for too long but just enough to use his time to feast on a recharging victim after locating his target. He was also grateful that the air duct's gratings were just spread out apart just enough for him to slip in and out silently.

He could sense some mechs up ahead and eagerly sped up but to his immense disappointment, their air duct was sealed shut. He couldn't waste time getting it open and they might awaken so he hurried onwards. The next duct was open but the Mechs within were very much awake and active.

Ratbat cursed, he never went for wakeful victims, partly because very few knew of his abilities. He was always very careful to hide his tracks.

_'There must be an open vent to someone's chambers somewhere,'_ he thought to himself with a grumble.

Cyclonus was busy talking to some of the others annoyed. He wanted to fight Autobots now and not sit around and do nothing. "I'm sick of waiting around, I say we go and fight Autobots now!"

"Knock it off." Demolishor grumbled. "We all need a rest but if you want to get yourself blown to scrap, go right ahead."

"But it would be the perfect time to attack, when their least expecting it." Cyclonus argued.

Ratbat shook his head as he continued along the air ducts, searching for more living quarters, his hunger worsening every astrosecond he wasted and is getting anxious to feed. 'Dammit... Almost no one is recharging...' He grumbled to himself dreadfully.

"Come on... There must be someone." he growled, an ache growing in his fangs, he needed to sink them into soft metal and feed.

The little cassette continued, hoping to catch audio receptor of someone recharging. He passed by more and more living quarters but they were either empty or bustling with chatting soldiers. After going through a few more, he eventually caught audio receptor of someone peacefully recharging.

Ratbat turned to see who was the one recharging. His little optics widen seeing who lay before him was his leader and master, Megatron. He slept peacefully and not even aware he was in the room with him. Ratbat wanted to leave but his hunger was growing each astrosecond. He couldn't go around hoping to find someone else recharging. No, this was his best chance he had to take it.

Carefully, he opened the grate and hopped out onto a table down below. Megatron did not even stir, he just continued to recharge very peacefully. But Ratbat knew he would have to be careful, if he woke his leader up then all hell would break loose.

Megatron snored silently as Ratbat silently glided towards the berth, gracefully clinging onto the edge as quiet as he could before pulling himself up. He stared at one of Megatron's neck wires as he looked as if he were under a spell. Slowly and quietly, he crept up to Megatron... Slowly sinking his fangs in eagerly to one of the neck wires also greedily. He was also thankful that just about no one can feel his fangs against their neck wires except for a slight light sting whenever he fed or lapped at the energon life force.

Ratbat was so hungry that he did not have full control of himself, which lead him to a point where at the same time he fed, his fangs injected a sort of strange substance into the wires. He fed for a short time until when he was startled slightly at hearing Soundwave's voice, immediately removing his fangs from Megatron's neck wires carefully, full and satisfied.

**/Ratbat, location?/** Came his master voice over their private comm.

"Uh, I'm just returning," He assured Soundwave. "I will only be a few breems."

**/Very well,/** Soundwave replied before disconnecting.

Ratbat sighed in relief before licking the spot where he'd bitten Megatron, helping to seal it up so that it didn't dribble. Megatron might feel an itch later on but shouldn't know that he'd been fed on.

After sometime, Megatron began to awake from his sleep. Something was wrong, he could feel it already. He couldn't explain it, what really was wrong with him but he felt weak and... Hungry.

_'What is this feeling... I have been through worse before but... This feeling is unusual...'_ The Decepticon Leader thought to himself, rubbing his helm slightly as he sat up from his berth, heading over to his personal energon dispenser. However, before he could get there... As he passed by a mirror, he was completely bemused that he couldn't see himself in the reflection.

He paused before trying to wave a hand in front of the reflection but nothing happened. He was starting to get concerned, had his evening Energon been spiked? Was this an attempt to cause hallucinations and make him do something stupid?

_'I was sure I did not consume anything strong before my recharge... But why is this... Why do I need something... Something that isn't regular energon!?'_ He growled as he couldn't understand why he developed such a strong need of not energon but... Energon life force? He could do with a check up perhaps just in case if he isn't hallucinating or not.

"Hurr," he groaned as he stumbled out into the corridor, he really needed to see a medic.

The Decepticons didn't really have much of a medic usually he used the Mini-Cons to repair any damage he got in battle but he may be able to use them to find out what is wrong with him.

Megatron headed towards the door as it slid open with a soft hiss, followed by another after leaving as it closed. He didn't bother to look at some of the soldiers he passed by that were giving him looks. Why were they staring at him? Either way, he shrugged them off as he focused primarily on getting towards the Med Bay where some of the Mini-Con medics were kept. He had sometimes looked at some of the soldiers though why did he keep looking at his soldiers for...? And why was this strange feeling building up inside of him getting much stronger?

He couldn't explain it properly, it was like the soldiers weren't there and instead he was passing through a corridor filled with High Grade. With each vintage being more tempting than the last... The kind of High Grade you couldn't wait to sink your teeth into and feed until you could go no further...

Megatron began walking a little faster towards the Med Bay. It wasn't long until when he slammed the door open as some of the Mini-Cons jolted upwards in startle and frantic sounds of beeps, their native language. "Get me checked up, immediately." He demanded them angrily. "Something feels unusual about myself..."

The Mini-Cons were scared of him but they quickly followed his orders. They hurried around him and began to scan his body quickly.

He grumbled, typing the side of a berth impatiently, he wanted to get this over with. His mood didn't improve when the Mini-Cons began to chatter to one another, sending him fearful looks. In fact, they had the look of beings prepared to flee at any moment.

"Well!?" He boomed angrily as they jolted in startle. They looked at one another, in a manner of someone has to go up and tell Megatron what's really wrong with him but they were all too scared that Megatron would punish them heavily because it would be possible he wouldn't believe them. Finally, the Mini-Cons pushed forth one of their brethren as the pushed Mini-Con panicked in their language which sounded like high pitched beeping but he ceased as he looked up in fear of the Decepticon Leader.

The Mini-Con tried to explain as best he could and get ready to run away when he said it. He began telling Megatron something had bitten him and now he has become a Vampire. His fangs were already starting to show too.

"What?" Megatron said in a cold, dangerous voice leaning down to glare at the Mini-Con, unwittingly baring his new fangs.

"Y-You are a c-cyber vampire my lord," The Mini-Con squeaked. "It means y-you must feed f-from the life force of o-others."

The other Mini-Cons were too scared to move or even walk over to the now Megatron Vampire Lord.

"Feed...?" He repeated. His temper not ceasing. "I don't 'feed' off of the life force of soldiers..."

"But you must my lord," The first Mini-Con said, fearing his was about to be sucked out of him.

"Y-You could from Autobots," Another suggested.

"Th... There is also another downside to Cybertronian V-Vampires..." A third Mini-Con Medic said as Megatron turned to look at him, to which the Mini-Con responded by cowering.

"And what could that be...?" Megatron's tone sounding so dangerously venomous and merciless.

"Y-You..." he stammered but didn't seem able to say it, instead twisted his hands and seemed to radiate embarrassment.

"Tell me this instant," Megatron barked, making them all jump and the third Mini-Con to say.

"You will have a high interface drive, my lord."

**"WHAT!?"** He screamed that much as the whole base shook and even some Decepticons thought they were under attack.

The Mini-Cons panicked and scrambled, scattering all over with frantic beeping as they ran away, looking for a place to hide from his base trembling rage.

However, after his outburst, he began to clutch his helm, the need of energon life force growing as he snarled. He needed to feed, and fast. He wouldn't be able to feed off of Mini-Cons, as they contained only very tiny small amounts of Energon life force. That, and one small suck would drain them dry.

Licking his lips, he marched forward and out of the Med Bay as the Mini-Cons peeped out from their hiding places, trembling with fear. They now had a Vampire Lord to deal with, as if their lives hadn't been bad enough.

"I must feed." Megatron growled low in his throat.

He continued his walk until when he heard a faint voice of someone talking. Strange how he could hear from a slight short distance, he traced the sound of the voice where he found a Mech soldier grumbling to himself, stacking a couple crates. He was alone in a storage room with his back to the Decepticon Leader.

"...Stack these crates before next cycle." The Mech said in a mocking tone as followed by a 'hmph'. "Do this, do that... It's always me doing all the hard work... Slagging slackers, I outta teach them a thing or two for ditching me." He said, stacking a crate on top of another.

Megatron carefully approached, as silently as he could. Strangely, his tread was a lot softer than before, almost as though his body knew he was on the hunt and acting accordingly. As the smaller, slimmer Mech began to reach for a new crate, he quickened his pace and then suddenly lunged.

Slapping a hand over the Mech's mouth as he jerked and yelped in muffled faction, he gripped him tightly with his other arm as he brought his mouth down to the Mech's neck. Sinking his fangs into an exposed neck wire, he began to drink greedily as the Mech moaned with fear, pain, and helplessness. The Mech made an attempt to squirm away but Megatron was having none of that, his grip tightened and the unfortunate Mech was held in a completely vice like grip.

Strangely, the Mech's moans against his mouth seemed to turn him on and he almost purred as he fed. Thankfully for the Mech, some instinct stopped Megatron from injecting the same substance that Ratbat had into him and he finished feeding, the Mech barely conscious.

"Delicious," he purred, releasing his fangs and licking at the neck tenderly.

"Mmmppffff... Mmmfff... Hnnnpppfffff..." Was all the Mech could say before slowly succumbing into offline, now limp in Megatron's arms unconsciously.

The Mech now fell to the ground, his life force gone from him and only thing showing was the bloody neck wire from where Megatron sank his fangs in.

Megatron felt completely energized and full of power, he had no idea feeding brought such feelings. Glancing down at the fallen Mech, he shrugged before bending down and scooping him into his arms. Those Mini-Cons seemed to know all about Vampires, they could take care of him.

"Mini-Cons," he barked as he entered the Med Bay, knowing they were there even though they were out of sight. "I require your assistance with something."

For a brief moment, there was silence, until when one by one, the Mini-Cons appeared in sight. They saw as he brought in an unconscious Mech. "...Y-Your first fill, s-sir?" One of them squeaked in fear.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it is," He agreed thoughtfully. "He is not a vampire, is he?"

"I-I don't think so, my lord," the head Mini-Con said, quickly scanning the unconscious Mech. "But you must be careful my lord, he'll need an Energon drip. You don't want to drain your soldiers."

Megatron gave a frown as he sets the Mech down onto a medical berth as he turned around, balling his hands into fists. "There needs to be a cure for this menace... I will NOT have this need get in the way and lose to those accursed Autobots!" He boomed, turning around sharply as the Mini-Cons cowered again, some curling up into little balls, beeping frantically in fear.

"T-There is no cure," One of them managed to squeak. "But if you feed regularly, you need not take so much from your... Uh... Fills."

"You know a lot about this?" He questioned, Eying the shaking Mini-Con.

"Uh, a little," The Mini-Con admitted. "M-Most vampires wait until their victims are recharging so they can take their fill without the bot ever knowing."

Megatron gritted his teeth, fangs fully exposed at the thought of vampirism being incurable. Having high interface drives and the needs for life force is not what he had in store. He was sure nobody, none of his fellow Decepticon Mechs and Femmes were vampires... He was very sure that there haven't been any Cybertronian Vampires in years... Just who was it that turned him into a life force sucking being? Unless...

The Decepticon Leader marched on out of the Med Bay, the door hissing open as the Mini-Cons watched as Megatron left, followed by the door slowly hissing to a close. At least they were glad that he hadn't blown up in the Med Bay, there would be a lot of cleaning to do.

With sad looks at each other, they got to work on the fallen Mech, they would patch him up. Whether or not he got over the attack mentally was of course another thing.

"Soundwave," He barked into a comm. "I require your assistance."

**/My lord?/**Came the sleepy reply.

"We need to speak, in private." Came the order. "The briefing room, now. I will have others temporarily clear out of there for our private chat along the way."

**/As you command,/** Came Soundwave's curious response and the connection was broken.

Megatron marched with purpose to the briefing room, he was going to get his answers one way or another. There were a few Mechs in there but one look from him was enough to send them running. Or maybe it was because he gave a distinctly dangerous aura this night.

_**Soundwave's PoV:**_

Soundwave groaned slightly as Ravage raised her head, looking at her master who started to sit up and off of his berth. What could Megatron want? Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and the others were already recharging. Frenzy and Rumble had also fallen into recharge not too long ago after tiring each other out from their wrestling.

"What is it?" She questioned as he sighed and said.

**"Megatron: Requires my presence, purpose unknown,"**

"Hmm, sounds omminous," She said a little worriedly.

**"Orders, are orders."** He replied as he stretched, afterwards retracting his visor and face mask. **"Ravage: Keep others in order during absence."** He commanded as Ravage gave a nod. The Communications Officer then left his quarters and towards the direction of the briefing room Megatron requested him to meet him in.

Curiously, there were quite a few Mechs who appeared to be fleeing from there and they all looked rather freaked out. He frowned, did this have something to do with Megatron's request? The Tape deck was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

Soundwave arrived at the door, punching in a few commands into the keypad as the door slid open and walked in. Strange, he didn't remember the briefing room being this dark... Or was it just his imagination?

**"Lord Megatron: I am here as requested."** Came his monotone voice, looking around.

"Soundwave," Came his leader's familar deep voice. "There is something rather important I need to discuss with you."

**"I live to serve,"** Soundwave assured him as his leader stepped from the shadows and the blue Mech froze in shock.

Soundwave was thankful he wore a visor and faceplate, he would very much not want Megatron to look displeased with him if his expressions were shown. Immediately, he cleared his vocal processors and asked. **"Discussion - Acknowledged. What is it that you request to speak about?"**

"I believe you may know the reason for my little... Problem," Megatron stated, his fangs gleaming in the dim light. "And what I'm supposed to do about it."

Soundwave knew very well that no one but one certain cassette would be responsible for this, and would surely need some good disciplining. He knew Ratbat would often glide through the air ducts looking for a recharging Mech or Femme to feed off of to relieve his hunger carefully... But he was not expecting Megatron, of all Mechs, to be Ratbat's choice tonight. Knowing that he fears to feed on him that much. Then the question is left... Why did he inject the substance into his leader?

**"I... Believe I can assist,"** Soundwave finally said, knowing that Megatron would punish him highly if he lied. **"But I did not... Predict this."**

"No?" Megatron questioned. "Did you know your little pet was flitting around feeding?"

**"I did but this has never happened before,"** Soundwave hastened to assure him. **"I assure you my lord, he will be highly disciplined."**

"See to it that he does." Megatron growled out. "I will not tolerate having your little pet turning every single soldier into what I've become." With that, he stomped forth towards the exit as Soundwave quickly got out of Megatron's way in a hurry.

Soundwave just stood there, shuttering his optics as he tried to regain his composure. How could Ratbat have allowed this to happen, he had promised that he would not turn anyone, especially a fellow Decepticon. Oh yes, he would need to have a long talk with the vampire bat.

Mentally sighing, he eventually left the briefing room. He wasn't expecting a couple soldiers were standing by the door curiously. Shaking his head, he shooed them away as they ran off. He headed back in the direction of his living quarters.

As soon as he arrived and entered, he looked up at the ceiling. **"Ratbat: Requesting to speak, immediately."** Soundwave's monotone voice sounding rather angry, a very rare thing to come out of him.

"Yes?" Ratbat said, half asleep. He'd been preparing to recharge and save his energy after such a delicious meal. Why was his master sounding so angry?

As he flew down to Soundwave's arm, Soundwave said in a barely restrained voice. **"You turned Megatron."**

Ratbat's golden optics glowed violently... Did Soundwave just said he turned Megatron? "I... Turned Megatron...?" He slowly repeated, now shaking in fear as he knew what was going to happen to him.

**"You fed from him, did you not?"** Soundwave demanded and Ratbat nodded, stammering. "I-I did not mean to... I was too hungry... I lost control..."

"N-Nobody else was recharging which made it very difficult for me to control myself after searching for too long... Th-Then I just happened to heard Megatron recharging..." Ratbat slowly squeaked out.

**"And you bit him?"** Soundwave said furiously. **"Now our leader is a vampire, a new vampire and I cannot even begin to image the consequences. You will teach him everything he needs to know, we cannot have him turning others as well."**

Ratbat frowned as he spoke. "I... Take it that's my punishment... Is it?" He asked, folding his little audio receptors.

Soundwave gave a confirming nod before gesturing he can return to his little space as Ratbat did so. He mentally sighed as he clung to his little space, hanging upside down and folding his wings. _'Just great...'_ He thought to himself grimly.

**"Be thankful that is all,"** Soundwave said sternly. **"You do not want to turn another, Ratbat, because you will not like 'those' consequences."**

Ratbat cowered, he knew his master meant every word and frankly, he deserved it. Vampires did best on their own, meaning there was loads of prey and considerably less chance of being found out. Before tonight, he'd always been careful to find a sleeping victim, fed and then leave them blissfully unaware. But he was small and able to sneak up on his recharging victims very easily, what the pit was Megatron going to do?

_'Seems I have to be by Megatron's side for a while... At least enough to teach him the advantages and disadvantages of a vampire...'_ Ratbat thought to himself before finally falling into a deep recharge.

_**Next cycle, Megatron's PoV:**_

Megatron onlined his optics as he yawned, awakening from his recharge as he slowly got up from his berth.

He stretched out his joints, feeling remarkably well considering what had transpired during the night. Just how long did this energy last, did he have to fed every night or ever few cycles? And just who was he going to feed on, he couldn't keep sneaking up on his own Mechs, that wasn't right.

He growled, Soundwave's pet had better have some answers.

"M-M-M-Megatron...?" The Decepticon Leader turned to see Ratbat peeking from inbetween some grating of the air duct cover. "Soundwave has sent me to... Tell you more about vampirism..." Ratbat said, stammering in fear.

"Indeed," Megatron stated. "So little vampire, tell me about it?"

Ratbat squirmed as Megatron gave him a pointed look and came out of the grate but well out of the new vampire's reach.

"I did not mean it," he said quietly. "But I was so hungry, I'd gone too long and did not concentrate, it's never happened before."

Ratbat cleared his vocal processors, changing the subject. "A-Anyways... Since you paid the Mini-Cons a visit, judging from y-your scent... I believe you know the basics... Don't you?"

"Yes," Megatron said, remembering their fear with contempt. "I have also fed... A young Mech with his back to me."

He recalled with relish how the Mech had struggled helplessly in his grasp, how it had all been for naught as he'd tasted his sweet life force. What a rush that had been.

"Very well... Since it's been so long since I've seen another fellow Vampire... It may take time to adjust but... You may also find it to your liking once you adjust fully. As an example, you may sound a bit more quieter than before, during when you preyed on the Mech you fed from." Ratbat pausing himself for a few moments before continuing. "However, you will need to be careful not to make the... Erm... Same mistake as I have... Just like me, you also develop a sort of fluid substance in your fangs which is the same as mine, turning victims into a Vampire but you must not infect the others... The Autobots, I don't care. But there are some... Disadvantages..."

"And what might those be?" Megatron questioned as Ratbat gave a wry smile.

"Well, the more vampires there are, the less bots there are for us to feed on, it is in our best interests to not infect anyone unless we are reaching the end of our life. I personally find it much easier to hunt as I am the only vampire in these parts, no one knows about me and I pass undetected. I fear you will not be able to keep your new abilities a secret so my best advice is to order your soldiers to take prisoners whenever possible unless they want you to feed on them."

Megatron thought for a moment, processing Ratbat's words and advice as he crosses his strong arms. Taking prisoners did not seem so bad, as well as with the fact he wouldn't have to worry too much on having to feed off of his own soldiers too much.

"Also, another thing... You must absolutely be careful not to get impaled by anything sharp... It's a main weakness in vampires. Any injuries you will sustain will strengthen your need to feed... And if you don't feed and become too heavily injured... You may... Well..." Ratbat began to shake slightly, afraid to tell his leader about what happens to vampires that end up heavily too injured or starve.

"I may what?" Megatron asked with a growl, unconsciously showing his fangs slightly.

Ratbat began to violently shake in fear as he squeaked out each word slowly. "You... May... Go... Into... A... Feeding... Frenzy..." The little Vampire Bat was growing more and more scared each passing astrosecond, he hasn't seen proper fangs of a vampire in so long, the ones from Megatron were equally frightening whenever his rage explodes.

"Feeding frenzy," Megatron repeated slowly as Ratbat nodded.

"You would not care who you took, Autobot, Neutral, loyal followers, you would take them on," Ratbat said before adding the worst bit. "And it's likely you would kill them all."

Megatron frowned, while he wouldn't mind if he went on a frenzy on the autobots, but he would end up getting his own men if they were in his sight... He would have to be very careful."

"Keep in mind that while this does not effect me, vampires also from time to time, but not very commonly end up with a high interface drive... When does it happen, I do not know unfortunately. I only know it occurs at random as what I've been told by most victims from the past..." The bat added.

"So one cycle I could suddenly desire to mate?" Megatron questioned and Ratbat nodded. "The need will not occur as often as you need to feed but it will happen. Again, the longer you are denied, the most focused you will become on it."

He hesitated before adding. "I have also heard that in the heat of battle, vampires can become extraordinarily aroused and start seeking an enemy to interface with."

Megatron cursed himself, as he wondered... How in the pits could he tend to himself if he ended up aroused in battle...? He was beginning to both hate the life of being a vampire while liking some of it...

"Very well, how often must I feed?" He demanded of Ratbat who instantly said. "Only every few cycles, you will begin to feel the urge and once you do, I'd start finding someone. If you are forced to use your soldiers, you can do it so they only fall unconscious and regain their strength fairly easily. That first one was because you were new to being a vampire, you should have more control over yourself next time."

Megatron frowned, knowing he has no choice, giving a nod. "I will need your presence in case there is something out of place with me or if I'll require... Advice... I will speak with Soundwave about this later." He said as he gestured Ratbat to his arm, which the bat reluctantly flew onto his leader's arm. Even as a new vampire, there was no denying his offers. Together, they left Megatron's personal quarters, ignoring any of the Mechs and Femmes that gave him curious looks he passed by while making his way to the throne room.

'Firstly, I shall inquire about prisoners in other bases and have them moved here,' Megatron muttered to himself before saying. 'Do you believe I should inform my soldiers what has happened?'

'Ehhh... It has been many years since a Cybertronian Vampire has been seen... It may take some time for your soldiers to get used to... Additionally, if you choose to do so, you may be resorted to find a recharging victim... I would recommend to keep your vampirism to a minimum...' He whispered to his leader.

"Very well, I will listen to your advice," he said with a nod. "But it will be necessary to order them to bring me prey, for both my hungers, I cannot be constantly searching for that or the Autobots may gain the advantage."

He suddenly smirked as he imagined showing an Autobot his fangs on the battlefield, they would probably lubricant themselves.

They arrived at the throne room, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave were already there with a couple regular ranked soldiers working.

"Greetings, Megatron." Shockwave idly said, not looking at his leader as he continued with his work.

Soundwave nodded at him, he looked very tired and unhappy, he'd probably be worrying about the sitution all night. Starscream greeted him but seemed to pause as he examined his leader. There was something different about him but he could not put his finger on it.

"Gentlemen," Megatron said as Ratbat flew to his master and perched gratefully on his shoulder. "I have a new directive for you to pass onto those under your command."

"Anything, my liege. What is it that you request of us?" Shockwave pausing his work as he looked up at his leader.

Soundwave also paused to look at Megatron, awaiting the order.

"I want all Autobot prisoners that are not in poor condition to be transported here," Megatron commanded as Shockwave and Starscream looked mildly surprised, this seemed rather out of the blue. "Especially if they are young or Femmes."

Without hesitation, Soundwave spoke. **"Acknowledged: Proceeding to direct commands."**

Shockwave dared not to ask as to avoid angering his leader but also gave the command to the soldiers under his command.

"Why are you interested in young bots and Femmes?" Starscream couldn't help but question.

Megatron looked over at his Second in Command. "Is there a problem, soldier?" As Megatron spoke, Starscream then began noticing fangs in his leader's mouth. He knew Megatron had small fangs but fangs that were larger and longer than the ones he originally had... Seemed off.

"No, I am merely curious as to your purpose," Starscream said carefully, trying not to stare too hard at those fangs. "What will you do with them? Threaten Prime with their demise?"

"I may have... Even better plans for these prisoners..." Megatron simply said, though it had made the Seeker even more curious but either way, gave the command to his soldiers. One way or another, he may figure out what could Megatron want with them when he does not have his shift going on.

Megatron smirked before questioning his commanders on more familiar topics of discussion, which they answered readily. Starscream noticed that Soundwave still seemed a bit uncomfortable and wondered if he knew the reason for Megatron's strange request. Well, he would see if his Seekers had captured any Autobots and monitor the situation closely.

_**A few joors later...**_

"Megatron, I have brought you the requested prisoners," Starscream stated to his leader as he sat on his Throne. "Do you wish for me to bring them in for your inspection?"

Megatron lowered the data pad he was idly reading, looking at his second in command. While he did not need to feed yet, perhaps it would be good to inspect them at least.

"Very well, bring them in," he said with a nod, hoping they were in reasonable condition. There was not much point in feeding on a badly injured bots, he somehow did not think the taste would be as good and probably not as satisfying.

Starscream nodded as he motioned a few of his seekers to bring in a few prisoners. They came in with two Autobot prisoners that struggled, trying to break free of the Seekers. However, they stopped as they were brought to Megatron.

They were young but not younglings, they were likely a step above rookie. To Megatron's satisfaction, one of them was a Femme, a slim yellow thing that had a scout's build. The other was a green Mech, he also had a Mech's scout form and was standing protectively beside his fellow prisoner. Apart from some dents and scuffs, they appeared to be in very good condition.

_'Hmm... Yesssss... These will do nicely the next time I need to feed...'_ He thought to himself idly, the prisoners were not liking the mischievous looks Megatron had given them... Just what could he want from them?

"Very good Starscream, you have done well," he acknowledged his Seeker commander who looked pleased but still rather curious. Ah well, let him wonder.

"Take them to block 15, in separate cells," Megatron now ordered, this was an area close to his quarters and a fairly quiet part of the base. "Continue to give them prisoner rations but leave them be apart from that."

The Seekers nodded as they began dragging away the prisoners out of the room and towards block 15. Starscream was still too curious as to why he needed these prisoners for... He shrugged as he excused himself, returning to his work... He just needed to wait for his shift to be finally over.

Typical young Autobots, they tried to struggle and also question Megatron's motivations but he did not reply. He had no idea but it was not their place to know the reason, no doubt Megatron would reveal it soon enough. He never did anything without a reason even if said reason was rather strange.

_**Later...:**_

As Megatron continued to monitor a couple things via a large screen up on the wall in front of his throne, he suddenly felt the urge to feed.

He licked his lips, he had two Autobots to chose from, both in separate cells so that one would remain utterly ignorant of the situation. But which one should he go for? It occurred to him that he should probably save one for interface, the urge hadn't hit him yet but could easily do any cycle now.

"Hmm..." Megatron stood from his throne as Ratbat flinched as he saw Megatron stand. Shockwave looked up at Megatron and couldn't help but ask. "Something troubling you, sir?"

"Not at all," Megatron replied smoothly. "But I believe the time has come for me to personally examine the prisoners Starscream has brought me."

The Seeker continued his work, daring not to pause and look... Though he should probably try to excuse himself, he could do with a cube of Energon soon anyways... Which also gives him the chance as to what Megatron wants to do with those prisoners...

"Megatron, may I be excused?" he asked politely as Megatron glanced at him.

"...Granted." Megatron simply said as he walked out of the throne room and towards Block 15.

Starscream quickly hurried out of the room, intending to grab a cube and then find out Megatron's purpose. Despite the fact he'd found those prisoners, Megatron still had not revealed what he actually wanted to do with them.

After grabbing his cube, he quietly began following Megatron but at a safe distance... He had to be as quiet as possible. Thankfully, Seekers and a few aerial types were very light transformers, so it would often be quite difficult for him to be heard if he wanted to be sneaky. He'd sometimes take short brief pauses, hiding to take a sip of his cube.

If Megatron did spot him, he would simply say he was heading to a quiet spot to drink his Energon in peace. Even if he was forced to stay away, he would not have lost anything so he continued trailing his leader. Eventually, they arrived at block 15 and Megatron paused, apparently deciding between the two cells.

Before Megatron did anything, he carefully observed all around, making sure nobody is in sight... Starscream immediately hid behind the walls to avoid being detected. _'Just what could you be doing, Megatron... This is very unusual...'_ Starscream thought to himself as he heard one of the prison cells open, which caused him to peek at what's going on.

He heard a gasp, obviously one of the prisoners were very surprised at the abrupt entry of Megatron into their cell. Megatron went inside and the door shut behind him, annoying Starscream as he could not see what was going on.

If he could, he would have wished he had stayed away.

_'That's right... Surveillance cameras. Each prison has one...'_ Starscream quietly made his way to the control panel, not surprised that the controls were empty, a tad bit rather dusty as it seems this prison hasn't been used in quite a while. He began onlining the control panel as each little visual onlined, waiting for the right camera to online of the cell Megatron went in. _'Come on... Come on...!'_ He growled impatiently in his thoughts. _'Just what could you be hiding...'_

Finally, the connection was through and the screen began to boot up, Starscream growling at the slowness. Once the image was up, set a few breems to before he entered, he eagerly watched to see what Megatron was up to.

He saw his leader standing in the cell, smirking at the shaking prisoner who despite trying to appear brave was obviously very afraid. Words were exchanged but sadly this camera did not have any sound, irritating Starscream as he promised to get this fixed. But then Megatron began to move towards the young Mech and that's when everything changed.

Dumbfounded, Starscream stared blankly at the screen for a few as Megatron grabbed onto the frightened squirming Mech as he sank his fangs into their neck... While he couldn't hear anything, he could tell the Mech was screaming out of complete fear, trying to break free. Since when did Megatron started feasting on energon life force...? This was something he'll have to be aware of if Megatron were to target him, he wouldn't dare allow himself to be easily fooled and become the next victim to be bitten, thankfully his leader could not fly but the Seeker himself can. Without any delaying, he had to return to his post before Megatron could tell he was watching everything as he offlined the control panel, quickly hurrying back.

He glanced once at the cell where the attack was happening, shuddering as he picked up his pace. Arriving at his work station panting, he started to work again, hoping no one would comment on his sudden arrival.

Thankfully, no one commented other than a few lower ranked soldiers only giving him brief looks, wondering what was his hurry before continuing their work.

A few breems later, Megatron marched into the command center, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. Starscream tried not to image the state of the Autobot prisoner but focused on his work as he tried not to imagine what those fangs would feel like if they ever pierced his neck.

"Was the prisoner to your satisfaction?" Shockwave asked suddenly and rather unwittingly.

Megatron simply glared at Shockwave, as the single optic Mech apologized and continued his work. "Forgive me... I won't ask again..." He replied, resuming his work.

"Good," Megatron stated, siting himself down on his throne. "Soundwave, what have you to report?"

_'He doesnt' want to discuss it,'_ Starscream thought to himself, thankful Shockwave had asked so he didn't get growled at. Megatron wanted to hide the fact that he fed from others' life force by visiting Autobot prisoners in quiet parts of the base.

He sneaked a short glance towards Ratbat... If it's anyone that could turn others into a Cybertronian Vampire, it would be him. For now, he decided to simply just continue on with his usual work, but of course keeping an eye on Megatron in case of anything until he would be safe in his quarters, at least thankful that his trine mates all are in the same quarters. Something Seekers primarily preferred.

He wondered if Megatron would do the same to the Femme... And would he just keep those two to fed on. Was that even possible or would he keep needing new supplies of Autobots? And was that Mech even functioning?

_'I should warn Thundercracker and Skywarp to be aware of Megatron... As much as I don't get along with them very well, they should still be warned in case he could have intentions of turning them into Cybertronian Vampires...'_ He said to himself in his thoughts, frowning. He continued to type away at his work.

Urgh, the very idea of Skywarp becoming a vampire was beyond repulsive. He would need to investigate this further, see if there was anything else he should look out for.

Meanwhile, Megatron was feeling very satisfied, that Autobot had been extremely tasty. He was alive and should recover with a ration of Energon although he'd probably be even more terrifed if Megatron fed from him again.

Ah well, at least for now he didn't have to worry about feeding. The other problem however was beginning to make it's self known and he decided he would need to act on it tonight when most bots recharged. Now that would be a rather interesting experience...

Soundwave had often looked at his leader's direction briefly from time to time, cursing himself wishing that Ratbat hadn't been so careless when he was feeding... While he sees that Megatron is handling his vampirism well, he still had bad feelings that things could go upside down once the others catch audio receptor of this news.

And what would the Autobots do once they caught wind of this. Autobot prisoners being used as handy prey for Megatron's appetite, they would be furious. Negoations regarding prisoner exchange could go downhill and battles could become a lot more unpredcitable.

Primus, he could feel a headache coming on right now.

_**Joors later, Starscream's PoV:**_

Starscream's shift had finally ended, he was getting tired of being around the vampiric decepticon leader as he worked. In truth he wasn't happy about seeing his trine mates... Especially Skywarp who often kept bragging about how he'd never miss any chance to push a fellow Decepticon down the stairs. He left the throne room and headed towards his quarters while keeping an observing optic on his surroundings.

"Stupid Skywarp," He grumbled. "Serve him right if one of those Autobot twins captures him. At least I wouldn't have to put up with him all the time."

He turned a corner and almost collided with his leader who had been softly walking along another corridor.

"M-Megatron?" He exclaimed in shock and a little bit of fear.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the Seeker for a moment before walking off. "Carry on." He simply said.

Starscream watched for a short moment as his leader walked off, then continued afterwards towards his quarters. As soon as he arrived and about to punch in the code to his living quarters, a familiar face had appeared in front of him.

**"Surprise!"** Skywarp exclaimed as Starscream jumped back in startle of the sudden appearance of one of his trine mates.

"Skywarp!" Starscream yelled. "Do _**NOT**_ do that!"

"Why not, it's fun," Skywarp stated smugly as Starscream growled.

"Try it in front of Megatron and see how much _'fun'_ it is," he said with contempt as his trine mate rolled his optics.

Skywarp, using his teleporting ability again this time disappeared and before Starscream could punch in the codes for their quarters, Skywarp had opened the door instead. "There." And again, he teleported, which Starscream thinks this time he had teleported into Thundercracker's room.

Muttering darkly, Starscream entered the room as Skywarp asked.

"What's your problem anyway, you've been acting weird for several cycles now."

"None of your concern," Starscream snapped as he wondered where Megatron was off to.

Thundercracker looked over at Starscream, raising an optic brow. "...Something is clearly on your mind, Starscream. It's as if you witnessed something rather unusual... That's a very rare expression." Thundercracker asked calmly, he was the more serious type out of the three.

"Maybe I have," Starscream stated, going over to a seat and collasping into it.

"Like what?" Skywarp immediately asked before adding with a snicker. "Shockwave fragging himself?"

Thundercracker gave a sigh and lightly bonked Skywarp on the head with a data pad, to which Skywarp reacted by teleporting over to Starscream in an instant, asking over and over.

_'Why me...'_ The blue Seeker thought to himself, facepalming.

"It's nothing like that," Starscream snapped. "It's... Much worse."

"What's worse than Warp's suggestion?" Thundercracker asked wryly.

"Trust me, this is worse," Starscream said seriously. "And that's why I don't want you alone with Megatron, ever."

"I'm all audio receptors." Thundercracker placing his data pad down, folding his arms over his chest. "What is it about Megatron? It's unlike you to warn us about him."

"Yeah!" Skywarp replied, warping to another seat. "What's the big deal?"

"You remember those Autobot prisoners we brought to him?" Starscream asked and when they nodded, said. "Well, he will not tell anyone why he wants them but I followed him to find out. And you will not believe what I found out."

"What? What-what-what-what-what!?" Skywarp exclaimed curiously, arching closer to Starscream but then Thundercracker pulled him away. "Skywarp, calm down!" He said.

"Heyyy, wheres all the fun in poking?" Skywarp asked as Thundercracker shook his head, letting go of the young Mech. Thundercracker looking at Starscream again. "As you were saying, Starscream?"

"He went into the Mech's cell," Starscream explained grimly. "So I went to watch using a sercurity camera and discovered him... Attacking the Mech and drinking his life force."

Thundercracker frowned as Skywarp simply said "Ooooohh... Yeah, scary..."

"Megatron... Drinking someone's life force...?" The blue Seeker asked, arching an optic brow. "Starscream, that is what Cybertronian Vampires do, and nobody's seen any of them for many years."

"Well, we've got one now," Starscream said grimly. "His fangs are massive now and he wouldn't drink another's life force unless he had to. I have a theory as to how it happened but do you understand why I don't want you alone with him?"

"Yeah," Thundercracker said with a shiver as Skywarp said. "Whoa, so he's going to eat those two bots?"

"I don't know about eat," Starscream said. "I don't think he's killing them, just feeding from them... That's probably what he's doing right now..."

"Really?" Skywarp said, suddenly grabbing his two trine mates and making all three disapearing in a flash and crack.

**"Skywarp!"** Starscream yelled at him as they found themselves in the control room of Block 15. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I wanna see if Megatron might be eating any of the prisoners!" Skywarp ran over to the control panel, bringing it online.

"Skywarp, the machine's old... No one has been using these prisons for years, we don't even know if it works..." Thundercracker replied, grumbling slightly due to the sudden teleport.

"It works but I couldn't get sound last time," Starscream stated as Skywarp started tweaking the controls before bringing up one of the cameras. It showed the Autobot Mech, huddled in his cell and looking very scared. Obviously, Megatron wasn't doing anything with him so that left the Femme.

"Alright, let's try the next one," Skywarp said eagerly as he switched cameras and found that Megatron appeared to have just entered the cell. What happened next shocked all three Seekers, even Skywarp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mediziner's Notes: The names given for the two Autobot Scouts are in no way related to anyone's OCs, we simply picked the names ourselves._

_Enjoy!_

**"Hello my dear,"** Megatron greeted with a smile as the young Femme looked up at him.

**"What do you want?"** She demanded, back pressed against the wall, tryin to keep away from him.

Megatron smirked as he eyed the fear in the Femme's optics as he approached slowly. **"N-No... Please... Stay back...!"** The Femme screamed.

**"Now my dear, there's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you,"** He stated as he came closer, the Femme almost trying to imbed herself into the wall.

**"Then what did you do to Steelracer?"** She demanded as he stopped just in front of her.

**"That was something unrelented to this,"** He said with a shrug. **"But don't worry, he's fine."**

**"Like I believe... No... Let go,"** She screamed as he suddenly caught her in an embrace.

**"Mm, no,"** He chuckled before crushing his mouth against hers. She struggled, moaning loudly but as the kiss continued, a change happened. His body knew what was happening and what it wanted, creating a chemical change within him. Unconciously, he began to let off a chemcial signal or scent that caused the Femme's systems to initate an actifical heat like programme. It helpled that he was kissing her and allowing the chemical to seep into her systems.

As the kiss continued, her struggles became less as he wrapped his arms around her and her body began to respond. It wanted to interface and it needed to interface and this desire was slowly overwhelming her free will. When he finally stopped kissing her, her optics were slightly glazed over as she stared up at him.

Both Seekers were dumbfounded, wasn't the Femme just screaming in fear...? What did Megatron do to them?

"Hey, Hey... Wasn't that Autobot Femme just screamin'...? What happened...?" Skywarp curiously asked.

"I don't know but she's not screaming now," Thundercracker stated as Megatron lifted the limp but concious Femme onto a berth.

"Is his kissing that good?" Skywarp couldn't help but say in disbelief.

"No... Something does not look right... If that Autobot stopped screaming out of nowhere..." Starscream had to take his time thinking... Just why did she stop screaming...? Surely it cannot be what his trine mate said.

"Maybe he did something we couldn't see?" Thundercracker suggested, the camera was aimed at Megatron's back so it was possible he'd... Injected her or something?

Starscream grumbled, he wanted to know how his leader had calmed that Femme down to the point where she wasn't resisting as the big lug climbed on top of her. Oh Primus, Skywarp was going to watch this.

"...Is he?" Thundercracker immediately catching on to what Megatron is doing.

"Oooh, this is better than Shockwave fragging himself!" Skywarp exclaimed as both Seekers just looked at Skywarp, giving him annoyed looks.

"This isn't time to joke, Skywarp..." Starscream stated with a scowl.

"What, this is great," Skywarp argued as Megatron bent down to kiss his Femme again. "Who knew ole Megs could charm Autobots Femmes... Who knew he could charm Femmes period."

"Urgh," Starscream groaned as Megatron's hand started to snake down the Femme's side.

She was squirming but not with discomfort but with desire, the chemical was working it's magic and her body demanded pleasure. Her mind was almost totally locked up and reacting on instinct, something Megatron was enjoying very much.

**"So soft,"** Megatron murmured as he carressed her armour, making her gasp and whimper. **"What do you want me to do to you?"**

**"Mmmmhhh... Anything you desire..."** She breathed. Gazing into his red optics.

Thundercracker meanwhile, unable to bear whatever else is going on, turned away from the monitor, seeing this somewhat made feel like he was about to purge his tanks. He was not one to commit such a crime such as to observe two Transformers interfacing.

Naturally, Skywarp had no such reservation and was eager to see how this would turn out. Would the Femme really do everything he desired? Primus, he was beginning to feel hot just thinking about it, why couldn't he have a Femme like that?

"What is wrong with you?" Starscream demanded as he saw the stupid grin on Skywarp's face.

Skywarp was completely glued to the monitor, ignoring Starscream's demand.

"He's often like that when it comes to these things..." Thundercracker pointed out, he moved off to the side so that he couldn't see anything going on screen.

"Typical," Starscream grumbled, he felt like Thundercracker but his curiosity was such that he couldn't help looking at the monitor every now and again. And he saw that Megatron was getting on very well.

**"Take off your upper armour for me,"** Megatron commanded softly, lightly stroking the shivering Femme's cheek. **"I want to see your beautiful body."**

The Femme did as he commanded, slowly undoing the latches to her armour. She seemed a bit shy and hesitant at first but then Megatron slowly helped her, which made her even much more shy than before... Perhaps a piece of her true personality under a mask.

**"Mmm, lovely,"** Megatron complimented as she looked away, her face slightly warm.

**"Tell me, my dear,"** Megatron said, lightly touching her chest. **"Have you ever done this before?"**

She shivered at Megatron's touch as she managed to speak. **"N-No... I have not... Nnnhhh..."** She was beginning to slightly curl her arms over her chest, her body reacting completely as she grows more and more shy.

**"A virgin,"** Megatron murmured softly as he cupped her chin. **"Don't worry my dear, I'll be gentle and make sure you enjoy it."**

A tear slipped down her cheek, despite her body's desire, it was still her first time and she was scared of the unknown. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't barely think let alone take in the situation. Megatron kissed her forehead and murmured. **"I'll go slow for you, my beautiful Femme."**

Skywarp meanwhile frowned, he had been seeing this for too long he seemed to gain a desire on wanting some of that Femme. However Thundercracker was already catching on to how Skywarp's behaviour slowly changing. "Skywarp, take it easy... You don't want to get on Megatron's bad side if you dare teleport over there..." The blue Seeker's voice having a hint of frighten, he would not want to be responsible for Megatron's anger if Skywarp alone teleported himself into the cell.

"And you'd probably ruin whatever hold Megatron has on her," Starscream added. "It's her first time, she's better being under that spell than Megatron being forced to rape her. This must be a part of his vampirism meaning he has to do this."

"Alright, I'll leave them alone," Skywarp said in disappointment, he loved joining couples interfacing, it was one of the hottest things you could do. Sadly, his trine mates usually didn't agree with this and never seemed to appreciate him adding himself to their company if they were with a Femme.

The two continued to observe quietly, Megatron had seemed pleased that the Femme was already riled up by the large amounts of teasing.

"Whoa, this is getting hot," Skywarp said as Megatron gently kissed the Femme's bare chest, making her moan quietly.

"Mmm," Starscream mumbled, knowing he shouldn't be watching but unable to help himself.

_'Even you, Starscream...?'_ Thundercracker sighed as he shook his head, leaning against the wall as he folded his arms... At times, he felt that he's the only sane out of his trine mates. He had to do his best to ignore the sounds in the background from the control panel... Yet he could somehow feel... No, he should not think of these things... He began muting his audio receptors.

"Don't be such a stiff, TC," Skywarp said in exasperation, wings fluttering as he watched Megatron slowly go lower.

"Ooh, he's getting to the good stuff."

"I did not just hear that," Thundercracker muttered.

He could not believe that both his trine mates were watching an interface scene... He cursed at Skywarp mentally for bringing them here into this old rotting control room... If only the whole vampirism did not catch on into Skywarp's audio receptors...

He understood why Starscream had warned him, Skywarp could easily get into a bad situation where he was alone with a hungry Megatron but why did this have to happen? He was tempted just to leave but he was worried that Skywarp might still do something stupid yet.

"It's goin' in...!" Skywarp exclaimed but then dropped his jaw. "...Jeez, I never would imagine ol' Megsters would be that big..." The purple Seeker pouted, crossing his arms, looking as if he were put to shame.

Starscream smirked at Skywarp's pout but even he had to admit that Megatron's equipment was... Rather impressive. Then he mentally smacked himself and exclaimed. "Why are we still watching this?"

"Good question," Thundercracker muttered as Skywarp appeared to bounce up and down with excitement.

I don't believe this," Skywarp said, leering at the screen.

"Then, lets shut off that control panel and lets get back to our quarters, Skywarp." Thundercracker finally managed to say. "I think we've spent enough time in here..."

"What but it's getting good," Skywarp complained as the Femme gasped and cried out as Megatron thrust repeatedly into her.

"Warp, if we don't leave now, you'll giggle every time we see Megatron and he'll end up asking why. Do you want him knowing that we've been _watching_ him interface?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Skywarp holding out his hands in defeat as he shuts off the control panel. "There, it's off. Now come over here so I can grab onto you and Starscream and I'll take us back to our quarters."

"Right," Starscream and Thundercracker said as they allowed Skywarp to take hold of them and they were warped away. Meanwhile, the young Femme was screaming again but this time it was with esctacy. Megatron growled with pleasure, he'd started slow to break her seal but had now picked up the pace.

His whole body was giving off a powerful scent that just made her even more aroused.

The Femme groaned for more, being completely drawn by the powerful scent Megatron is giving off.

"Please," she begged, writhing as his swollen Spike impaled her again and again. "I want..."

"Yes, my dear?" He asked with a smirk as he kissed her neck, resisting the urge to take a bite. He was full and enjoying this too much to bite her.

"More," she said pleadingly. "I want... More... M-Master."

"Your wish is my pleasure," He whispered triumphantly into her audio. "You shall have more, much more."

"Mmm," She moaned, closing her optics as he sucked and kissed her neck, never biting.

"My delicious Femme," He chuckled, he had no idea being a vampire could be so good. She had no ability to protest his actions, she had totally forgotten.

He idly wondered what would happen when she came to her senses, but didn't currently care. As long as she continued to want it, he would give it to her.

Finally, he felt his overload approaching, building until he climaxed. With great satisfaction, he pumped his load into the formerily virgin Femme, his whole being brimming with smugness.

"How did you like your first time?" he asked tenderly.

"Mmmmhhh... Amazing..." The Femme managed to gasp out, she had enjoyed their little event very, very much.

"Excellent," He said with a smirk, stroking her cheek. "You performed very well, my dear."

She said nothing but fell into a deep slumber as soon as Megatron removes himself out of her carefully, the interface had greatly worn her out. It was likely she would be back to her normal original frightened self once she awakened again.

A shame but hopefully she would retain memories of enjoying it. At least he had not bitten her, then she probably wouldn't have recovered properly. He wasn't sure if he should keep them or let them go, he could decide later.

For now, he decided what else could he do in his free time before deciding to recharge. He left the Femme's cell, shutting it behind him after he had gotten himself out. _'Hmmm... What shall I do next...' _The Decepticon Leader thought silently.

Knowing everyone else would either be in recharge or elsewhere, he decided to head to his quarters... A small cube of high grade hadn't seemed to hurt much, it had been some time since he'd enjoy a cube to himself peacefully.

He wondered how High Grade would affect him, now seemed as good a time as any to try. Hopefully, he could still enjoy the taste if nothing else. Arriving at this quarters, he poured himself a cube and took a sip.

"Mmm..." He softly purred, letting the taste swirl about in his mouth, still delicious as ever. _'It feels like it's missing... Something, perhaps...'_ He thought to himself, nonetheless continued to sip his cube.

What could he add to it? Why would it be different now, unless it was becuse there was no life force in it. Would a vial of life force give it that extra something. He smirked as he continued sipping, yes, that sounded good.

After enjoying his cube, he decided to attempt to see himself in the reflection... Wondering if he really cannot see himself anymore...

As he stood before his own mirror, there was nothing as he frowned, he rarely used his mirror but if he could have the chance, he'd want to see what differences would he really be as a vampire lord. Turning away, he heads towards his berth.

He supposed it didn't really matter but it was something of an annoyance. Perhaps he could have his picture taken and then he could exmaine the image. At least he'd had a good frag, he'd recharge well tonight.

_**Seekers' PoV:**_

Skywarp was well off in the corner, seeming to be in shame as he was crouched down in said motion, seeming to mutter to himself silently. Thundercracker and Starscream only looking at him a bit dumbfounded... He sure did not take things too well afterwards when things went a bit far.

"What's your problem?" Starscream demanded in annoyance, grumpily wondering if Megatron was finished with that Femme or not.

Why had he watched, he really could have done without those mental images.

"It's his fault for teleporting us to the control panel in the first place... Certainly yourself as well, Starscream, for mentioning it." Thundercracker replied calmly, surely annoyed as he walked towards his room.

"I had to say something so that he wouldn't do something stupid," Starscream said. "Consider yourself lucky that I bothered to warn you, next time I shall allow you to walk straight into his clutches."

"Megatron may be able to get us... But consider Skywarp the more lucky one... He's probably the only bot in the Decepticons who can avoid his wrath, long as he doesn't grab a hold of him." Thundercracker pointed out before shutting his door.

Skywarp, smirking to himself, began teleporting and reappearing in front of Starscream. "So, whaddya think we should say or should we keep our mouths shut about boss man being a cybertronian vampire, huh huh huh?"

"We're not saying anything unless the situation gets out of hand," Starscream growled. "And that's an order Skywarp, you will not spread the fact he was feeding and interfacing with Autobot prisoners."

Skywarp gave an innocent grin. "Very well, 'Screamer!" This time teleporting and reappearing near his room door. "Got boring work again, I hope I can take some time off or sneak off to fly a bit." He added with a yawn, entering his room, slowly closing with a shut.

"Idiot," Starscream muttered, pondering how things might change. Clearly, Megatron would need a steady supply of victims otherwise he'd use his own soldiers and Starscream did not relish that idea at all. He wondered what Optimus Prime would do when he found out about this, try to prevent prisoners being used in such a way probably.

_'I will __**not**__ allow myself to be a part of his feeding...'_ Starscream thought to himself, expressing disgust as he retreated into his room, he could do with a short recharge, hopefully if his processor wouldn't be too clogged with what occured...

_**Megatron's PoV:**_

The next cycle, Megatron awoke feeling refreshed and energetic. His latest feed coupled with that interface appeared to have done him a world of good, he felt ready to take on anything. He considered his next move, it was early, perhaps he should check the progress of his prisoners. See if that young Mech had regained strength after being fed from and if that young Femme had her senses back.

As a vampire, he needed to learn how his victims coped with what happened to them for future reference.

Getting up, he left his quarters and towards Block 15. Along the way, other soldiers were looking at him, some showing confusion, fear, or curiosity. Megatron decided to simply ignore their optics on him as he continued on forth.

He arrived at Block 15 and opened the door to the Mech's cell. Immediately, the Mech yelped in fear and cowered away, optics wide with terror. Megatron examined him, physically he appeared recovered.

"N-No...! Not again...! Get the scrap away from me...!" The prisoner managed to bite out through the overwhelming fear.

"I'm not here for that," Megatron said calmly. "I am merely ascertaining that you still function."

"W-What did you do to Seastar, did you hurt her too?" the Mech bit out, trembling all over.

Megatron only smirked, slowly beginning to close the cell door and before it closed, he simply replied with: "I'll simply leave that to your processor to figure out."

He heard a muffled yell but paid it no mind. Playing with young Autobot minds was always good. He now turned his attention to the next cell which contained his Femme. It was difficult not to feel a certain amount of fondness towards the innocent young Femme, he had been her first partner after all.

By the time Seastar's cell door began opening, she shot upwards in startle, her fear began growing more and more as soon as she saw Megatron.

It had only been a short while since she'd woken but she remembered everything and had been berating herself for not fighting harder. Her composure started to crumple upon seeing the Mech that had taken her virginity, he must be back for more.

"N-no," she said pleading. "Please..."

She shook, wishing Steelracer would be in the same cell instead of being in one herself... She wasn't sure what happened to Steelracer but by Primus, she hopes that he still functions... Anything better than Megatron coming after her again.

"What's the matter?" Megatron asked. "Not pleased to see me... Seastar wasn't it?"

She hadn't told him her name, he must have seen Steelracer.

"Where is he?" she asked. "Where is Steelracer, is he alright?"

Megatron only gave a slight chuckle as he replied. "He still functions, my dear... Lets just say he can be a rather... Tasty bot at times when he is needed."

"W-what do you mean?" She replied, not understanding this at all.

He laughed, saying. "You'll find out soon enough my dear. I'm only here to make sure your alright and see if you want me... To stay."

"No!" Seastar hissed, curling herself up against the corner of her cell berth, narrowing her optics as she added. "I'd rather be anywhere else than near the likes of you or your Decepti-scum!"

Megatron laughed and said. "That's not what you said last night, my dear."

"You tricked me," she cried angrily.

"Tricked...? I merely only kissed you, then you began to suddenly enjoy my little... Treats..." The Decepticon Leader simply replied, smirking. "I have not performed anything to 'trick' you."

"You must have done something," She protested. "I would not have just given in like that... It wasn't me and I never would have let you take..."

She broke off with a little sob as he said. "I suppose you were hoping that Steelracer was going to do that?"

Seastar bothered not to say a thing but partially snarled while her optics continued to leak. She knew Megatron had hit the nail but did not want to speak about it...

"I cannot conceive why you two have been waiting," Megatron said musingly. "You're both old enough for one of you to have taken the initiative."

The Femme continued to remain silent, she obviously did not wish to say anything more to Megatron, though she wished she could see Steelracer again... She also wished that either her or Steelracer could contact Optimus from their location to tell them of the news of Megatron being a Cybertronian Vampire... But the Seekers had destroyed their communications.

"Well no matter," Megatron now said, seeing that she wasn't going to answer. "The deed is done now my dear and I shall leave you."

As he started to leave, he added. "But I wouldn't mind repeating it some time, you were very delicious."

This instantly caused Seastar to ball her hands into fists, wishing she were not some mere pleasure bot for Megatron to satisfy his needs... Or to feast on her life force. "Damn it...!" She cursed to herself once she felt Megatron is out of audio receptor range, punching the wall. "Why... Steelracer..." Pausing as she began to sob. _'...I'm sorry...'_

_'I'm so sorry... For not being strong enough...'_

Megatron headed in the direction of the main throne room, satisfied both of his prisoners were healthy and fine. Ratbat flew overhead, checking on his fellow vampire silently. Then again, he did not need to be so sneaky, not sure if Megatron could sense him without any effort even if he chose to be sneaky.

"What is it?" Megatron suddenly asked out loud and Ratbat knew he was rumbled.

"How are things progressing, my lord?" The little vampire bat asked.

"Nothing out of order... If that's what you came here for." Megatron simply replied, continuing his marching towards the throne room.

"How are you finding feeding?" Ratbat could not help but ask, he needed to be sure Megatron was in control of himself.

Looking around, being extra cautious before he could answer... Once he felt that no one else is in range and that the others he had passed by were out of audio receptor range, he replied with a smirk. "Those prisoners make a fine meal."

Ratbat also smiled before saying. "One of them was a Femme, weren't they?"

"Yes, a very delicious one," Megatron chuckled.

Ratbat gave a nod as he landed on one of Megatron's large pauldrons, deciding to accompany his leader back to the throne room. "Any plans for today, my lord?" He asked casually.

"Unless there is some new information, no," Megatron stated. "The Autobots have been quiet lately, their either up to something or taking a break."

"Hm, I see..."

The doors hissed to an open as Megatron entered the throne room, everyone already at their posts working.

"Greetings, Megatron." Shockwave immediately greeted.

"Shockwave," Megatron greeted. "Anything new on the front?"

"No, nothing as yet," Shockwave admitted. "Perhaps we should take this opportunity to move into their territory?"

"Hmm..." Megatron idly thought before looking over at Thrust. "I trust you have a strategy, Thrust?"

"Oh indeed, my lord," Thrust said instantly. "I can have it drawn up for your inspection right away."

"Do it." Megatron simply replied as he seated himself in his throne. He could not wait to go up against the Autobots, but of course he would have to keep in mind of some of the disadvantages Ratbat had told him... Especially of any bladed or other sharp weapons.

_**Steelracer's PoV:**_

Steelracer paced his cell over and over again. He had fully recovered from the attack with the help of a ration of Energon but he still suffered nightmares about it. But that wasn't what was preoccupying him, he was terrified that Seastar had been attacked in a similar or worse way.

_'Seastar...'_ He thought with heavy worry, he stopped to look all around his cell. _'There has to be a way out of here... If I do find out how...'_

He approached the door, knowing it would be one of the weaker points of the cell. He examined it closely and discovered that it didn't appear to be in great condition, at least compared to the last cell he was in.

_'Hm... This cell is old and rusty... There should be a weaker spot in it that I might be able to get through. That and...' He turned to look over at a surveillance camera_ _...I don't know if those even still work or are functioning to be watched on.'_

Carefully, he managed to climb up and examine it. While it did appear to be functioning, it was not switched on which made him smile. maybe that fragger Megatron was trying to hide his condition so they weren't being watched round the clock.

_'Hehehehe... So Megatron fears about his own men finding out what he really is, eh? Now I should not waste time in trying to escape with Seastar... By Primus, I hope she's alright...'_ He quietly climbed down and back towards the cell door, looking for a weak spot.

He spotted a corner of the door which appeared to be more rusty than the rest of the cell, a possible weak spot. He began to poke and explore it, trying to scrape away a hole that he could increase. If he was lucky, he might be able to manually open the door if he could get at the inner workings.

_'I hope I can find a way to open Seastar's cell...'_ Steelracer was able to increase the hole as small bits of rusted metal came peeling off and crumbling. After a couple tweakings, he was able to open his own cell just slightly, forcing him to use his own strength to open it the rest of the way big enough to get himself out.

"Slag it," he cursed as the rusted edge of the door painfully scraped him but he didn't care, he was finally out.

He listened carefully, making sure no one had heard him but the place appeared to be deserted. And judging by the faint coating of dust, this area was not generally used, an added bonus.

"Now... I need to find Seastar's cell and get her out of this damned place..." He muttered to himself, checking on the cell off to his right.

To his disappointment, no one was in that cell, but however another cell next door, hearing a faint sound of... Sobbing? Steelracer quietly approached the other cell gate. "S... Seastar? Are you in there?" He cautiously spoke.

There was silence and then he heard the sounds of something moving to the door.

"S-Steelracer?" Came a frightened voice. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, I'm getting us out of here," he said firmly.

Steelracer examined Seastar's cell but while doing so... He could not help himself but ask her. "...Seastar, are you alright? You don't seem like your usual self. That worries me, you know."

"I-I am fine," She replied but he knew that was a lie. Frag it all, that bastard had done something to her.

"Are you really sure...? I'm worried about you, you know..." Steelracer said as he was able to manually open the cell but it was jammed, a crack only opened. Damn it, he has to use his strength again to pry it open as best as he could just wide enough for Seastar.

Hold on, I'm getting this door open," He said before grunting and growled as he heaved the damn thing open until it was wide enough for her to slip through.

"Steelracer," She cried, throwing herself into his arms and sobbing as he held her close.

"It's alright, I've got you," He said soothingly.

"Come on, we can't stay here... If Megatron or any of his goons find out that we've escaped, it will make our escaping very difficult... I surely would not want any of us to deactivate at his merciless wrath." Steelracer told her softly.

She nodded but couldn't look him in the optic. And as he examined her, he saw that her body was strangly stained. At first he thought that Megatron must have fed from her but there was no marks on her neck. So what had caused those stains.

He frowned as his olfactory sensors picked up a sort of familiar scent on her. "Seastar... Did Megatron...?"

That was when immediately, Seastar pulled herself away from Steelracer, breaking into another sob. "S-Seastar...?" Now completely worried about her, his spark aching.

"He... He forced himself on me," She sobbed brokenly. "I... I wasn't strong enough to resist him... He took my virginty."

Inside, Steelracer growled angrily, hands balling into fists as he raged at wanting to tear Megatron limb by limb. However, he relaxed as despite he wanted to tear that slagging Mech apart, he wasn't strong enough... Megatron is a very dangerous Mech, and the only Mech that can equal him in strength is none other than his Leader. Sighing, he gestured. "Come on, let's just go before we're found out..." His voice still soothing, not wanting to show how angry he's feeling, which could scare Seastar.

"Alright," she said with a nod, trying to regain her composure. "A-are you alright? H-He said he bit you..."

"Yes, unfortunately..." He spoke softly as they traveled about the corridors, hiding behind against some various jagged walls to avoid a few Decepticon soldiers passing by. "Megatron bit me... I think I'm lucky enough that he hasn't turned me into a cybertronian vampire... I hope... I know about them just a tad bit but I don't know everything about them... Maybe some of our fellow Autobots would know."

"Yeah," she said with a nod, glancing at him. "Y-You don't look any different... No fangs."

He smiled at her and she thought her Spark would break, how could he look at her so kindly, knowing her failure. If it wasn't so important that they escape, she would happily break down and cry right now. But she was an Autobot and she would not give in to that.

They came to a lonely window, disappointed that they were so high up... If they were fliers, the escaping would have been slightly more easier, but no... They would have to hijack a small Decepticon ship to get out of this pit spawned place.

"We'll have to search for a hangar," Steelracer sighed, looking worried. "Let's see if he can make ole Kup proud and sneak right past these creeps."

"But, Steelracer... If we take a Decepticon ship, they may fire on us when we near Iacon..." Seastar replied.

"I think I can tinker with the equipment a tad bit, well not much but at least just enough to link our comms to synchronize with the Autobots and erase Decepticon comms on the one we'll take. Come on, lets go." He replied as he gestured the direction of a corridor, this also lead to some stairs going down at the end. Boy, did the Decepticons have A LOT of open space in their base.

They both felt very on edge, if they were caught, the consequences would be dire. Not least because they knew that other Autobots could end up in their situation, being used as food stores or pleasure bots. they could not allow this to happen.

They heard talking as they quickly retreated behind one of the spikey decorations behind the walls, waiting for the talking Decepticons to pass by. Their chat seemed to be on about Megatron seeming very different lately but have no idea why. They also sounded excited to go perform a surprise attack on the Autobots Thrust had thought out.

"So when's the attack planned?" A large brutish Mech questioned his equally bulky friend.

"In two cycles time," The friend grunted, flexing his joints. "About time too, been too long since I crushed some Autoscum."

The two scouts waited until those bulky Decepticons turned a corner, then it was safe for them to come out and continue their way finding the hangar. "Phew, if we were spotted by those ones, we would stand no chance against them..." Steelracer said softly with a sigh.

"Yeah," Seastar said very softly, their bulky frames had reminded her horribly of Megatron. Primus, just the thought of his large body hovering above her with that evil smirk... She felt like purging her tanks.

It took them a bit of time to make it to a hangar, having to stop and hide from various Decepticon Soldiers passing by. They shuddered as when Cyclonus passed by during one of their hiding moments, that helicopter's cackling had to be the most annoying of the rest of the other 'Cons. Once they were able to reach a hangar, there was one small ship that seemed suitable thankfully, fitting two bots respectfully. "There's a ship, but we need to find the hangar control room to open the doors so that we can escape finally... We're just almost there." Steelracer said.

"There's Mechs on the other side of the hanger," Seastar said worriedly.

"Hmmm," Steelracer said thoughtfully. "They're not close... If we act like we're Decepticons, maybe we can bluff our way across."

"But Steelracer... I'm not sure if my disguise device still works..." Seastar looked at her left arm, which built into her left gauntlet had a special disguise that allowed her and one more to disguise as a Decepticon, or a Neutral.

"Try it," He urged. "The longer we're here, the more of a chance that we'll be discovered."

She nodded before activating her device, changing their optics to red and giving them much darker colours. They now sported Decepticon insignia and looked the very picture of Decepticon scouts.

"Let's go... I don't know how long it will last," Seastar said worriedly.

"Right." Steelracer took the lead as they walked into the hangar's control panel room. The Decepticons there spoke about boring posts they've been assigned to until they noticed the two small Decepticon scouts. "Heh, how adorable... Look here, men. We've got some Little scouts down here." A large Mech said with a chuckle, a few others also chuckling in agreement as they looked down upon them.

"What's a couple of younglings doing down here?" Another said with a wide grin as the others leered.

"Maybe they got lost?" One suggested, making them all laugh.

"No, we just need a ship... We wish to join a few other scouts." The Mech Scout said, trying not to sound ridiculous.

"What for?" One of them asked to which the Femme Scout said. "Thrust has come up with a new strategy for launching a surprise attack on the Autobots, we are being sent to ensure all goes to plan."

"Huh, I heard about that," one of the Cons said.

"This is the only hangar we came across... We need to be at our location before the next joor so we don't have much time." The Mech Scout replied, crossing his arms.

"Fine, run along little ones," the first Mech said dismissively as the two scouts bowed and hurried off to complete their mission.

"Huh, sending kids to do real bots work," He said, shaking his head. "Those Autobots will probably eat them up."

The Mech walked over to the control panel, typing in a few commands as the blast doors opened rather loudly.

Noticing this, the two Decepticon Scouts began preparing their ship for launch. Seastar then notices both of them flickering for a slight moment, their disguise was beginning to wear off. "Hurry up!" She said, to which her partner replied with. "I'm trying!"

She glanced over at the Decepticons, they were talking amongst themselves but seemed to be watching them. While it appeared to be more out of idle curiosity than suspicion, it still meant they were more likely to notice the waning disguises. She bit her lip, it looked like they would have to make a run for it.

The ship slowly began to power up, it took a bit for Steelracer due to the difficult understanding of the Decepticons' letters. He understood Autobot letters much more but never worked with anything that had Decepticon letters on it. After that, he began driving the ship forth and out just in time as their disguises had worn off completely.

"Got it," He said in relief as one of the Decepticons gave an exclamation of shock before suddenly yelling for them to stop.

"Go, go," Seastar yelled, terrified of being caught when they were so close to getting away.

"I'm on it," Steelracer said grimly, firing up the ship and shooting out of the hanger doors before they could close.

"Damn it!" One of the Decepticons growled out. "I hate scouts..."

"Lets warn Megatron about that we had little rats in the base." Another said. "I want to crush them with my bare hands!"

"Get onto some Seekers, bring those two back," The leader ordered. "He'll have our heads if those two get away, they walked right past us, damn it."

"Right," said one, yelling into his comm to warn the rest of the base of the escape.

_**Megatron's PoV:**_

Megatron listened carefully as Thrust explained to him the strategy he had just finished drawing up, but only to be interrupted by alarms going off, then a Decepticon Mech showed on screen. "What's going on, soldier?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sir, two scouts have just broken out of hanger 3," The Mech said in a rush. "We believe that they are Autobot Spies... They spoke of the plan Thrust has..."

_**"**_**WHAT!?"** Megatron roared at the Mech who cowered. "You let them get away?"

"W-W-We did not expect that they had... I-Improved their technology, sir! We were about to send off a few fliers after them, we can't fly!" The Decepticon Soldier replied, shaking.

"You better get them back," Megatron warned, baring his fangs in anger. "Or you will know what pain really is."

The Mech gulped before nodding frantically. Megatron growled, opening a comm to Starscream to make sure his Seekers were taking care of the problem. Dammit, those two Autobots had been perfect for his purposes, one to feed from and the other to frag.

**/I'll make sure they're on it./** Came Starscream's raspy reply.

"Good," Megatron growled.

_**Starscream's PoV:**_

Starscream was completely bemused, how could those Autobots escape? He had Thundercracker and Skywarp made sure that none of their devices and abilities were functioning unless one of them somehow managed to repair some or one of them just enough to escape. Shrugging, he opened a comm link to some of the Seekers under his command of the situation and escaped Autobots, and by Megatron's orders to recover the escaping prisoners.

"Are they in sight?" He demanded of them, knowing some had automatically been ordered to pursue them.

**/Yes sir but their keeping low,/** Came a reply. **/We'll try to shoot them down before they near the Autobot border./**

"Do _not_ destroy them," warned Starscream. "Megatron wants them back alive and preferably in good condition. That's a direct order."

**/Yes sir./** One of the Seekers replied, the link cutting.

Skywarp afterwards appeared with Thundercracker in tow, whom is a bit startled from the sudden teleport as Skywarp spoke. "We're back from pushing bots down a flight of stairs! What's going on, 'Screamer?"

Thundercracker simply facepalmed, wishing he wasn't involved in Skywarp's messes.

"Those two Autobots escaped and Megatron is furious, that's what," Starscream snapped. "If we don't get them back, heads are going to roll."

"Or eaten," Thundercracker muttered darkly as Skywarp said. "Where are they?"

"They've taken a ship and are heading for the Autobot borders. I've already sent a couple of the others after them." Starscream replied.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! Lets go join in on the action!" Skywarp says as Thundercracker flinches as Skywarp grabs a hold of both him and Starscream.

"Skywarp, wait- Don't...!-" Before Thundercracker could even say anything before Skywarp teleports, appearing in the skies.

"Damn it 'Warp, stop doing that," Thundercracker snarled as all three of them transformed.

"Aww, quit complaining," Skywarp said as they all gunned their engines and roared after the Autobot ship. "If we catch them, Megatron is sure to reward us."

Starscream kept silent, not wanting to deal with his trine mates right now since that Skywarp brought them outside, he would need to have a talk with the purple Seeker after the retrieving.

They flew in perfect formation, the hijacked Decepticon ship in their sights as it drew more closer and closer towards the Autobot borders, they had to act fast before it got too close.

"Skywarp, get in front of them and try to slow them down," He ordered before turning to Thundercracker. "Use your sonic boom, try to disorientate them."

"Right," they both said in unison before Skywarp warped away.

Skywarp continued warping his way towards the ship. Once he drew close enough, he gunned his engines, going faster as he flies in sight of the two Autobot scouts, causing them to sharply turn out of the way even though Skywarp teleported out of it's way before it could collide into him.

"This is fun!" Skywarp laughed as he continued to tease the Autobots into turning out of the way sharply, waiting for Thundercracker to do his part.

Thundercracker flew as fast as he could to the ship, for this to have the best affect, he needed to be close. Once he was as fast as he could go, he activated his sonic boom and shot forward, said sonic boom coming a second later. It rent through the air and it was impossible not to notice it.

The Autobots' ship shuddered violently and spun off course, heading towards the gun as the scouts desperately tried to keep control of their ship. Skywarp whooped as Thundercracker shot past him, this was the best fun he'd had in ages.

Skywarp quickly teleported and reappeared next to Thundercracker, flying in formation with him. "So I guess it's up to ol 'Screamer to do his part, ain't it, TC?" He asked his trine mate.

"I imagine so," Thundercracker said, after his sonic boom, he wouldn't be able to join in the action for a few more minutes.

Starscream made a beeline for the ship that was on a collision course with the ground. He was so close, if he could bring that ship down fully then they shouldn't have much to worry about. There was no way those scouts could escape on foot, even in vehicle mode.

The ship impacted with the ground, leaving a large trail behind it as he notices they leaped out of the crashed ship and into their vehicle modes, making a dash for it towards the Autobot borders.

"Damn it," Starscream growled, pullling out his blaster and trying to blast them off the track they were racing along. However, these scouts were skilled at evasive maneuvers, they swerved and weeved about, making it much harder for him to pick a target.

"Thundercracker! Skywarp! Get them!" He ordered through the comm link as they acknowledged, swooping down still in formation as they flew after the scouts. They broke their formation as due to the Autobot Scouts splitting up attempting to lose them or for one of them to get away. Skywarp chose to chase after the Femme while Thundercracker targeted the Mech.

"Where are you going Femme?" Skywarp called after her as she raced along. "You looked pretty hot with Megatron the other night."

The next moment a gun had appeared and was aimed right at him, he was forced to shoot up high to avoid being hit by blaster fire. Couldn't these Autobots take a compliment?

Skywarp attempted to teleport but failed due the fact he had used too much of his energy teleporting himself all the way towards the ship when it was still airborne. _'Ahh no fun, I used up all my energy.'_ Skywarp mentally shrugged as he flew forward before transforming into his robot mode, landing on the ground as he attempted to shoot out one of the Femme's tires, he wouldn't have to worry about if she attempted to drive into him as she was far too small to knock him down. If given the chance, Skywarp could grab a hold of her if she dared try to run him over.

Maybe if he gave her a kiss, she'd simply melt for him.

Meanwhile Thundercracker and Starscream were after Steelracer who was firing at them as he tried to reach the border and keep them away from Seastar. He was not going to let her be taken by those fragging rapists again, at least no Autobot would ever do such a thing.

He hoped that Seastar was able to elude Skywarp... He was a very difficult Elite Seeker to avoid because of his infamous teleporting abilities. Steelracer knew various other Seekers have abilities of their own but Skywarp's was the worst, he was difficult to shake off.

"You can do, Seastar," He muttered to himself as a blast almost blew one of his tires and definitely singed it. "Frag it all, they just don't give up."

They were so close, if they could just reach the border then they would have back up and could finally get away from these Seekers for good. He dodged round a piece of rubble, the terrain was getting very torn up and difficult to drive through. On the other hand, there were plenty of overhangs and the like to drive through and under, giving him a bit of cover against those Seekers.

Thundercracker continued firing at Steelracer, trying to land a hit. _'Nnnnngh... I hate Scouts!'_ He grumbled to himself in his thoughts, still trying to shoot the Autobot where he stood. Starscream was also trying to land a few hits but is also missing due to Steelracer's excellent evading skills.

"Blasted Autobrat," Starscream also mentally cursed. "How the hell did they get out anyway?"

If he discovered that it was due to some dumb bot being tricked into letting them out of their cell, he was going to personally offer them up to Megatron's anger... And hunger.

For a moment, he thought they had him but the scout still continued to drive forward and he was confused until the scout transformed. Propelling himself into the air, the scout managed to leap climb onto the blockage and start jumping and leaping over it.

_'Damn scouts...!'_ Thundercracker growled in his thoughts, he knew that he and Starscream can't continue the chase for long as they were drawing too close to Autobot territory.

"Starscream, we're going to have to turn back... Any closer and we'll be the ones at risk of capture. Fancy explaining to the Autobot elite what happened to their scouts?" Thundercracker told his Trine leader.

"No." Starscream rasped as he pulled away, Thundercracker following suit, still in formation. He activated his comm link directly to Skywarp. "Skywarp, any luck on capturing the other Autobot?"

**/Negative,/** Skywarp grumbled through the comm. **/I can't warp and she keeps dodging all of my shots./**

"Slag it all," Starscream cursed. "Megatron's going to be furious."

"There's nothing we can do, no point in making him angrier by getting captured," Thundercracker said grimly as his sensors picked up approaching enemy signals right in front of them.

"We can try to capture the other Autobot, providing she has not gotten too close to the borders." Thundercracker suggested.

"Alright, let's give it a shot," Starscream agreed and they dipped their right wings so that they shot to one side. They could detect Skywarp still trying to bring the female Autobot down but without much success.

"About time you two showed up, this one's pretty slippery." Skywarp said as he visually caught sight of his trine mates while still trying to slow Seastar down.

"Femme scouts usually are," Thundercracker stated without humour as he took up an offensive position. "Come on, we need to block her escape route."

"Okay!" Skywarp exclaimed, then asked Starscream. "How are we going to capture this Femme?"

"If you can't hit her, then blast the track in front of her, create a pothole or something," Starscream exclaimed in exasperation as the Femme continued to evade all shots.

"Got it!" Skywarp began blazing shots in front of Seastar, which caused Starscream and Thundercracker to distance themselves from the black and purple Seeker.

"Watch your fire, 'Warp!" Thundercracker growled, though unbeknownst to the two, one of Skywarp's shots somehow managed to blow out one of the support as it crumbles, causing Seastar to slam on her brakes once she came to the end of the destroyed bridge.

"Hah, I think we got her," Skywarp said in triumph, feeling pretty smug that he'd been able to keep his quarry while the others had let theirs escape.

The Femme seemed to hesitate for a moment before gunning her engine and shooting backwards which confused the Seekers for a moment before they realized what she was up to.

"Get her, don't let her jump!" Starscream roared as she suddenly shot forwards again.

The three flew right after her, planning to grab a hold of her before she were to make it across and back on track again. Skywarp cursed to himself mentally, not wanting to be a victim to Megatron's vampirism as he tried constantly to warp over to the Femme so that he could grab a hold of her. _'Come on... Come on...!'_ He screamed to himself in his thoughts. _'As much as I want to push others down the stairs, I need to... Warp...!'_

There was a crack and a yelp as he suddenly found that he had warped right above her. Quickly regaining his senses over the surprise of actually managing to warp, he descended on the scout and grabbed hold, digging his claws in. Frankly, that was all he could do as he'd almost deplete his reserves by that forced warp.

"Little help would be good!" He yelled as the Femme tried desperately to shake him off and keep her speed.

Starscream and Thundercracker quickly took action as they assisted their trine mate, securely grabbing hold of the Femme. "Excellent, Skywarp. You've done well." Thundercracker said as he quickly grabbed hold of his trine mate, pulling his arm over his shoulder as Skywarp had very little energy left to keep himself airborne.

"Thanks," Skywarp gasped, too tired to gloat properly as Thundercracker tenderly took most of his weight.

"At least something went right today," Starscream muttered as he forced the Femme to transform before lifting her up into his arms. "And you, quit struggling."

"I won't go back there," Seastar cried, struggling and kicking as hard as she could. "Please, you don't know what he'll do to me."

"Oh yes I do," Starscream said very darkly as she stared at him.

Seastar shuddered, just how could Starscream know what happened to her...? Had Megatron gloated to his high officers of what defying vile thing he had done? She grimly looked away, not wanting to use up her energy as she was now too high to actually land without damaging herself. It was more likely she would not survive very high falls as most Mechs would be able to.

At least Steelracer had escaped, she could take comfort in the fact her partner would never be fed on again. He could tell Autobot HQ about Megatron being a vampire and the plans for the attack. Even if the Cons changed those plans, the Autobots still had good warning.

_Mediziner's Final Notes: What will happen to Seastar now that the Seekers are bringing her back to Megatron? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mediziner's Notes: Here's some more :D I'm happy to say that Omega-Knight01, MissSparkle1, TheWarlockDude and I are having a complete blast doing this for you guys! :D_

_Enjoy & Review!_

Steelracer decided to tell the Autobots about what was going on, what had happened to Megatron and what has become of him. The Autobots had to know what he was now and what he could do.

He looked back where he'd come from, his Spark aching with sadness as he watched the dim figures of the Decepticons retreating. Seastar had managed to make it to the border and was a prisoner again. As much as he wished he could have protected her, the only way for any of them to get through was to separate and he could not go back now.

Not when the Autobots needed the information he had but he dearly wished it wasn't so.

_**Megatron's PoV:**_

Megatron grumbled to himself at his throne, just how in the name of Primus did his prisoners escape...? He would definitely need to get new cell doors as the ones the Scouts escaped from are partially destroyed now and wouldn't close properly.

He huffed, Autobots were always trying to escape and usually ended up destroying parts of his base in the process. Well, if his Seekers had actaully managed to recapture the scouts, he was going to ensure that it wasn't so easy to get away even if he had to chain them to the walls of their cell.

He wasn't going to let this happen again. It was a mistake he was angry at himself for even letting it happen. They shouldn't have got away but he was going to make sure this doesn't happen again.

"Starscream," he barked into the comm. "What is your status?"

_**/We have the Femme scout but the other got away,/**_ Starscream replied making Megatron frown.

At least he could continue to tend to his raging interface needs but the biggest issue is finding a means to feed off of another... Which is a much more priority. Perhaps he could see as a sort of... Punishment, he wouldn't mind a little life force feasting.

But somehow he didn't think it would be a good idea to use his interface toy as a constant source of life force, it sounded like a recipe for disaster. He would need to get at least a couple more Autobot prisoners, then he could happily feed and interface without bother.

He waited patiently for the Seekers to return with his little Femme. He idly began occupying himself for a short time on a data pad, seeming to growl, baring his fangs visibly to a point where a few lower ranked Decepticon soldiers could not help but notice.

"H-Hey Megatron, are th-" A Decepticon Soldier asked but interrupted by another soldier that quickly shut his mouth before he could finish his sentence, quickly speaking over to finish the sentence. "...Are there any plans on attacking the Autobots yet?"

"Not until we know how much those scouts found out," Megatron growled. "I assume you are aware that two Autobot scouts were able to break out of their cells and practically waltz out of here."

"Is that so...? We haven't been anywhere but here, sir. Minding our own businesses and working." The Soldier replied cautiously.

"I'm pleased to hear that soldier," Megatron stated. "Because I then I would have to punish you for not being able to tell the difference between a fellow Decepticon and a disguised Autobot scout."

The soldier swallowed, Megatron was clearly furious at the breakout and it was best not to test his temper.

"Y-Y-Yes sir..." The Soldier letting go of the other and resuming his work. Ratbat perched himself on one of Megatron's large pauldrons as he communicated with him through a private comm link, hoping his master does not listen in on them. While he knew Soundwave already knows, he hoped he wasn't listening just this once.

"Megatron, I think from how I've been seeing things, it's becoming a bit more aware of some of the soldiers catching onto you... Somehow those Elite Seekers seemed a little... Different towards you than their usual..." He said.

"What do you mean?" Megatron questioned.

"Well, Starscream has been a lot more wary of you recently and he has been watching more closely, I believe he may know. And if he does, those two Trine mates of his will also know."

"What will you do if he did indeed learn about your vampirism, sir?" Ratbat finished.

"I suppose I'll to have a talk with him, remind him that this doesn't change anything. I may be a vampire but I am still leader of the Decepticons and he is still under my command."

The little Vampire bat gave a nod, followed by a yawn which Soundwave caught audio receptor of rather quickly.

_**/Ratbat,/**_ He said through their comm. _**/You are tired, return./**_

Ratbat did as he was told, leaping off of Megatron's pauldron, sharply turning towards his master and transforming as the Communications Officer opened his chest compartment, Ratbat snuggling himself inside as Soundwave quietly closed his chest compartment, then resumed his work.

Megatron smirked at this, Ratbat might be a vampire but he always obeyed Soundwave's orders. Megatron hadn't heard the exchange but he could tell that Soundwave had told Ratbat to come home to his chest.

"My lord, I believe the Seekers have returned," Shockwave suddenly said. "Do you wish them to see you?"

"At once." The Decepticon Leader said. He also needed to be sure that those Seekers have not damaged the Femme too much retrieving her, otherwise he would have to resort on another solution if his prisoner is too injured to interface.

Soon, the three Seekers appeared although Skywarp seemed to be drunkenly staggering about. Megatron recognized it as a sign that Skywarp had depeleted his energy warping and did not comment. Starscream and Thundercracker were dragging the Femme along, she was struggling for all she was worth.

Seastar is slightly injured but thankfully the injuries were only very minor, still in top condition to interface once the time came again, smirking to himself. "Well well, trying to escape now, are we my dear?" Megatron began as Seastar glared at him, still trying to struggle free from the Seekers' grasp on her.

"Fragger," She growled as the Seekers tightened their grip on her. She'd been fighting ever since they'd touched down.

Chuckling, Megatron said to Starscream. "You did well to get her back, Starscream."

Starscream acknowledged with a nod, he also had to take extreme care not to make himself too obvious that he already knew of Megatron's vampirism.

"I did all the work!" Skywarp suddenly boasted, trying to stand on his own but toppled to the side, Thundercracker quick to steady his trine mate.

"Yes, yes... Skywarp, you did..." Thundercracker replied, sighing in disappoint as he looked at Megatron. "May Skywarp be excused, sir? He needs to refuel otherwise he will be a complete mess for a long while."

"Very well," Megatron agreed, knowing that Skywarp must have really pushed himself to ensure the Femme did not escape like the Mech scout.

"Thankssss," Skywarp slurred, his movements very shakey now as Thundercracker helped him in the direction of the Rec Room.

"Where shall we place this Femme in, Megatron? It seems impossible to place her back in the same cell as I believe that Mech Scout may have destroyed the cell doors..." Starscream asked cautiously, keeping his grip strong and firm so that Seastar wouldn't try to struggle away with only one Seeker keeping her in place.

"What about the other cells?" Megatron questioned. "Do you know the condition of those?"

"What about one of the other cell blocks?" Shockwave suggested as Megatron said. "No, I want her in the quiet part of the base."

"Why does that matter?" Seastar said angrily. "You've already boasted about what you do to me, who cares where I'm put?"

Seastar then had an idea, taking a wild guess that none of Megatron's lackeys haven't known his vampirism yet, she wondered if perhaps what would happen if she tried to get Megatron to admit that he's a Cybertronian Vampire? Though she sighed, she would need proof... Only Steelracer had that proof as due to the puncture wounds on one of his neck wires.

"Boasted?" Megatron repeated idly. "I have no idea what you mean my dear."

His optics regarded Starscream with suspicion and the Seeker tried to appear innocent. Damn, he should have played dumb when the Femme begged him not to take her back to Megatron. If his leader found out he'd been spying on him...

"I have to wonder... How would a Decepticon Leader end up succumbing to Vampirism...?" Seastar blurted, which caused everyone else to stop what they were doing and look at Megatron, Starscream, and Seastar. However, she did not stop as she added. "Even if you deny it... Can you deny the long pair of fangs that you bare?"

"I've always had fangs," Megatron stated cooly. "They might be uncommon but that hardly makes me a vampire, my dear."

Soundwave was mentally groaning, the situation was about to turn very bad, he could feel it.

"You fed from Steelracer," She accused, unable to point as her wrists were bound. "And I bet he's not the only one."

The others murmured to one another while the higher officers remained silent. Some wondered if it was true while others felt it's just nothing but nonsense.

"You bet?" Megatron said slowly. "But you cannot prove such a thing, can you? You claim I fed from that friend of yours but he's long gone."

"Yes... so you'll have to find someone else," She countered. "Maybe that's why you wanted me back so badly, so you can start feeding from me now."

"I would question your Elite Seekers if I were y-" Seastar yelped in interruption as Starscream shook her.

"Watch your vocal processor..." Starscream snarled, not wanting to get any beatings from Megatron or worse...

"You have no right to accuse lord Megatron of such a preposterous condition," He scolded as she glared at him. "I don't know what lies that scout may have told you but has lord Megatron or anyone else fed from you? Answer!"

"No... But I believe some Decepticons, if I'm not wrong, have much stronger olfactory sensors if I recall reading some information. I don't think theirs can lie about the scent of energon life force." Seastar spat which caused Soundwave to slightly jolt, quickly continuing his work before he was noticed.

"What foolisness is this?" Starscream said. "You want some of our troops to sniff out life force? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Why are you so against proving your leader isn't a vampire?" She snapped back. "You know he's a vampire, your just trying to cover your own aft in case he bites you."

Starscream was beginning to boil with rage, however ceased his actions due to Megatron would be one pissed off bot if he injured Seastar any further than the current injuries she currently sustains. _'Femmes... They'll never be quiet...'_ The Seeker grumbled to himself in his thoughts.

"My lord, let me put her away before she can insult you further," He said, ignoring the points she had made. "I will end up striking her if she continues."

"Just try it," She dared as he growled at her.

The Seeker squeezed at her arm tightly as Seastar yelped. Immediately, Starscream pinched one of her neck wires which caused the Femme to succumb into unconsciousness, he clearly had enough of Seastar's rambling as she thudded to the ground.

"That's better," He sighed, bending down to pick her up into his arms, she was so much nicer silent... And unconcious. "Forgive me, Megatron, these Autobots will try any delaying tactic."

"Indeed," Megatron said slowly. "Well, take her to the Med Bay for now, I believe there's a berth designed for prisoners there while the cells are made secure."

"As you command," Starscream said before quickly taking the Femme away.

Soundwave mentally sighed in relief, glad that the Femme is silenced and removed from the room, he did not want to deal with more deeper problems than the small... Or perhaps big one that Ratbat had caused already. He had been through enough and did not want to suffer a large punishment, especially if the others were to suggest he'd do with being punished...

He only hoped that the Mechs in the room believed Starscream's words about how she was just trying to stir things up but had no real proof. But his leader probably should come up with a good reason for wanting Autobot prisoners or rumours would start to circulate. The Femmes prisoners weren't that difficult to explain to anyone, no one here would really care if their leader was fragging Femmes.

But wanting Mech Autobots... That was a little harder to talk away.

_**Thundercracker and Skywarp's PoV:**_

"Nnnngggghhhh- Hic! Thundercracker... Aggghhhhh, this high grade is the more purest I've ever- Hic! Tasted... One of these days I'd want to show that stupid Mech Scout what it means to escape us, maybe I'd- Hic! Have a taste of that Femme myself if I would... She sounds just so- Hic! Delicious..." Skywarp sluggishly said as he had over energized himself. Thundercracker himself is partially over energized himself but still had full control and focus.

"'Warp, Megatron will never allow it... If he's still fragging her," He told his trine mate sternly. "Put it out of your processor, Megatron would beat the slag out of you if you tried to grab a bit on the side."

"Yeah but what about when he's finished?" Skywarp argued with a stupid grin. "He'll... Hic... Get bored and wanna... 'Nother one... Then I can have... Hic... 'Errr."

Taking another gulp, he added. "We could have a threesome TC, whaddya' say?"

"Tch, you're over energized too much, Skywarp..." Thundercracker said, turning slightly away from his trine mate as he gulped down another of his medium grade energon. Both Seekers haven't heard their trine leader entering as the graded energons were seeping deep into their circuits, making them completely unfocused.

"What the slag...?" Starscream exclaimed as he saw them grinning stupidly at one another. "Primus, you two are over energized."

He'd just handed that Femme over to Hook who had ensured that she was strapped down and with no way of escape until there was a suitable cell. Since Hook practically lived in that Med Bay, there was no way she was going to be able to sneak off even if she freed herself.

"Ahahaha!" Skywarp exclaimed as he saw Starscream. "Thundercracker and I were talkin' about we'd engage that femme in a three- Hic! Threesome..." The purple and black Seeker giggled in his insane over energized state.

"I bet you were," Starscream said darkly as he went to grab a Medium cube of Energon.

"Hey!" Skywarp suddenly shrieked as though he'd been stabbed. "Why don't we... Hic... Have a foursome... Hic! That could work, right?"

Starscream grumbled again, his Trine mate really was crazy.

Skywarp fell backwards with a loud thud as he slowly falls into recharge, snoring loudly as Thundercracker sighed in disappointment, shaking his head. Despite he himself is also over energized, he still had his mental consciousness. As he got up, he staggered slightly. _'Nnngh... Too much...'_ The white and blue Seeker grumbled before trying to help his fallen trine mate, bringing one of his arms over his shoulders.

"...I still am mentally conscious at least, Starscream." Thundercracker said, looking over at his trine leader before trying to get Skywarp back to their quarters.

"Just," Starscream muttered as he took a gulp of Energon. He hoped Hook kept that Femme under control in his Med Bay, he couldn't afford her spreading rumors about Megatron's condition. At least the Mini-Cons were unlikely to talk about it to anyone but he worried someone would take what she'd said seriously.

For now, it seems that only he, his trine mates, and Soundwave are the only ones that know for now... But the secret would not be held up for much longer... Especially when that Mech Autobot Scout had eluded them. It wouldn't be long until when they reach Optimus Prime's audio receptors, too...

And how long before he called, demanding the Femme's release? That scout would bare the bite marks, what if the Prime tried to show that to everyone. No doubt the Autobots would be told soon enough and then it would filter over to the Decepticons' side where a lot of awkward questions would be asked. Damn, one way or another, this was going to come out, the question was how he could protect himself and by extension, his Trine mates.

He had to admit for once that he's glad that Skywarp is one of his trine mates, with that crazy warping ability that prank loving Seeker possessed, they would be able to elude some dangerous situations... Provided he was healthy enough to warp at least or not very exhausted, keeping in mind that warping often drained Skywarp quite a bit each time he used his ability.

"I'll have to keep an optic on him, make sure he fuels regularly," Starscream muttered. "Never know when we might need him to warp us out of a tight spot."

He chugged back his drink before getting to his feet. He had duties to attend to, ones that had been put on hold during the chase. He idly wondered if Megatron would bite those that had let the Autobots go in the first place.

While he does not know anything about Vampirism, he thought of the Mech he fed from... Did he turn that Mech into a Cybertronian Vampire as well?... If he did, he would want to elude from Megatron primarily if he's in an angry mood or has an atmosphere of hunger radiating from him.

He couldn't be sure but he somehow knew that getting a bite from a vampire didn't necessarily turn you into one. But then how did a vampire create another vampire, was there a special way of biting someone? So many questions but he had no one to ask, Soundwave would tattle on him in a spark beat.

_**Megatron's PoV:**_

Megatron idly pondered from his seat, due to Thrust having to adjust their tactics since Steelracer would be obvious to inform the Autobots of their plan. The question is... When to strike? He needed to think of a good time to attack, take them on by surprise.

He itched to fight them now but they would be on their guard, expecting an attack. Better to wait a little, allow their nervousness to die down and then, when the moment was right, strike. But just when was that moment?

**"Megatron,"** Soundwave suddenly said, breaking into his thoughts. **"Incoming call - Source: Autobot."**

"I should have known," Megatron muttered, leaning against his fist.

The Decepticon Leader waved a hand in signal to answer the call as Optimus appeared on screen.

"Megatron," the Prime said, his voice grim as he surveyed his nemesis.

"Prime," Megatron greeted back with a slight smirk. "Let me guess... You want that Femme back?"

"That, and you better have an explanation to explain these marks on Steelracer's neck wires." The Autobot Leader said, bringing up a visual of the slightly visible puncture wounds which had a couple of the sounds of murmuring erupted from the lower ranked soldiers once again.

Meanwhile, Starscream had just made his way back but quickly hid away to hear the conversation just in time, he did _**NOT**_ want to be present to hear what's going on in the call.

"I knew it," he groaned, keeping out of sight but still wanting to hear what was going on.

"Explanation?" Megatron repeated with a smirk. "I don't think I owe you any such thing Prime. I had two scouts as my prisoners but now I have one. What I wanted with them is none of your concern but you appear to be trying to imply something."

"And just how could he know that their mine?" Megatron scoffed in reply as Optimus continued to look stern. "I could easily show you the other scout, there are no bite marks to be found on them."

"I know full well what your using Seastar for," Optimus said with a slight growl. "I would have thought you were better than an old Mech laying with such a young Femme but I suppose as a vampire, you can't help youself."

The murmuring began to worsen, all of the lower ranked soldiers looking directly at their leader. Shockwave quickly ordered them to silence and resume their work otherwise there will be severe punishment, as to which they immediately responded and tried to resume their business in a hurry.

"Maybe I could resist such a little virgin," Megatron shot back, knowing it would enrage his rival. "We all have needs... Don't we men?"

They began to smirk and chuckle rather mischievously while Soundwave and Shockwave simply resumed their work.

"Some of us would find a willing partner closer to our age," Optimus said coldly as Megatron said. "Oh I assume you Optimus, she was willing enough once I got started. One little kiss was all it took..."

He smirked as the Decepticons sniggered, their doubts beginning to ebb away.

"That still does not change the fact that you are undoubtedly a Cybertronian Vampire, Megatron. It won't be long before you will end up feeding on more than our soldiers. You will end up feeding off of your own soldiers... Which I could take a wild guess you may have done so before using any of my soldiers to your vampiric needs..." The Autobot Leader pointed out.

"And can you prove that?" Megatron sneered, baring his fangs ever so slightly.

"Maybe not yet but you'll prove it for me," Optimus said grimly. "But in the meantime, I want you to let that Femme go. There are plenty of Decepticon Femmes that I'm sure you can interface with."

Hearing this made the other soldiers wondering but continued their works before Shockwave or any of the other higher up officers could scold them again.

"And just why should I let her go?" Megatron asked. "You think I went to the trouble of getting her back only to let her go because you 'asked'?"

Megatron laughed at the idiot Prime. There wasn't anyway he planned to give her up. "You may be leader of the Autobots, Prime, but sometimes you really are a fool..."

"What do you want in return for her?" Optimus asked tightly.

Megatron just grinned showing his fangs. "Hah, and what would the prime offer to me?"

Optimus frowned, though he then confirmed judging by the sheer size of Megatron's fangs, it was then confirmed to him that Megatron truly is a Cybertronian Vampire. How was he to bargain to get Seastar out to safety...? He worried about how she might be doing... Especially now that Megatron could be using her for his vampiric needs.

"Well? Speak, Prime! I do not like spending time with fools. What do you offer?" Megatron demanded, losing his patience.

"How about... A cube of my own life force?" Optimus offered.

"A cube? You would offer me your life force?" Megatron began to roar in laughter, then continued. "I don't want a damn cube, Prime! I want _all_ of it, I want to drink from you! Watch you scream like a damn sparkling! I will enjoy sucking every last drop from you and watch you beg for me to stop! Beg me to stop ripping you apart! Your screams will be _music_ to me!" He screamed in rage his very optics glowed like fire. Something was wrong, something was happening to him. His blood lust was starting.

Starscream flinched as he heard the changes arousing in Megatron, this also had the others on alert.

Shockwave unable to help but ask. "Megatron?... Sir, are you alright?" Ratbat began rattling in fear inside Soundwave's chest compartment, now everyone had known Megatron's little secret, it has been officially confirmed that he is a Cybertronian Vampire.

Megatron growled, his fangs revealing. His anger and hatred for Optimus rising. He screamed now others backed away as everyone flinched in fear. He wanted life force, he needed to taste it, drink it, watch his victim die before him, ohh how sweet, how tasty. He needed to feed now. He screamed again and rushed after Optimus, his very body felt like it was on fire. He jumped on the screen and tried to bite at Optimus like some beast!

"Megatron," Optimus said in a maddenly calm voice as several Mechs attempted to sneak away. "You can't bite me through the screen, calm down before you do something you regret."

"Regret?" Megatron repeated, his optics burning with pure blood lust. "I'll show you regret Prime, I am going to take your precious little Femme and drain her dry!"

Even his Decepticons tried talking to him. "Megatron stop! Its a damn screen! Whats wrong with you!?" Megatron right now he didn't see the screen in his processor he was ripping Optimus apart and drinking from him. He needed life force. A Decepticon soldier tried to be brave and pull him back but got hit for his efforts and the anger in Megatron continued to rise. The look he had as if he was going to attack them. He faced them slowly, his fangs showing his face filled with anger and madness. All he wanted was life force and he was going to get it one way or another.

**"Suggestion:"** Soundwave said quietly in a voice that still carried. **"Back away... Slowly."**

The Mechs obyed, they were terrified out of their processors of their leader that appeared to have gone pure crazy. Why couldn't that damn Prime be here now instead of over the video screen then Megatron could attack him instead of looking at them in such a way.

One of the Mechs, eventually had snapped and tried to make a run for it which triggered Megatron's senses towards the frightened Mech and with a quick agile leap, he knocked the Mech down as he screamed in terror while feeling his life force being drained by Megatron, continuing until he was out cold or perhaps deactivated as the light died within their optics along with the screaming. Megatron lifted his head as energon life force dripped from his face, looking at everyone else which caused them to flinch and shake in utter terror.

He could then sense a sleeping bot... Not sure what gender it would be as his senses were off the chart as he darted out of the throne room, Starscream sharp enough to quickly duck as Megatron flew over him, dashing towards what seemed to be the direction of the Mini-Cons' Med Bay areas, why would he be going there in his frenzied state?

The doors slammed open, causing the Mini-Cons to run about in a panic in frantic beeps of their native language as Hook fell from his chair from the sudden door slamming open as he grunted. "Ow... Megatron? What are you doing here?" He questioned, but before he could say anything, his optics widened as the Decepticon Leader dug his fangs into Seastar's neck wires as he feasted on her life force.

However... Before he could drain her dry, something caught onto his senses immediately which caused him to stop feeding... Seastar is... Carrying?

He stopped in shock, the scent coming off her was overpowering and he inhaled deeply as she whimpered and trembled under him. How could she be carrying, the only one to interface with her had been... Him?

He stayed there, bent over the crying Femme as life force dripped from his fangs, his processor trying to come to terms with this fact through his blood lust. This Femme was carrying... His very own offspring. He could not believe this, how could this have happened?

"My... My lord?" Hook said cautiously as he saw that inexplicably, Megatron had halted his attack and appeared to be gazing intently at the Femme. His optics widened as Megatron lowered his head and sniffed at her body, going down her neck, chest and finally stopping at her abdomen.

"W-what are you doing?" Seastar managed to whimper out, she was feeling so woozy but conscious enough to witness Megatron's odd behaviour.

Megatron couldn't even answer that himself. He just looked at himself unable to understand what he just did.

"Megatron sir?" Hook said slowly, coming a little closer as he saw whatever madness had over taken his lord was fading away. "Is there something you require me... To do?"

The Decepticon Leader said nothing, but only looked at his energon life force covered hands and the life force also oozing from his jaw. Just what happened to him?

"...What, in the name of Primus...? What am I doing in the Med Bay...?" He said with a frown, completely bemused. "Why did I end up here!?"

He was even shaken as he looked at the energon life force in his hands. He didn't how it got there, all that he last remembered was talking to Optimus.

Hook wasn't sure what to make of his Leader's confused state... However he was completely startled by the fact that Megatron had actually destroyed part of the wall when he slammed the doors to the Med Bay open, the Mini-Cons hid themselves behind various props that decorated the room.

"Did I?" He questioned, staring down at the trembling fear, taking in the tears, the bite marks on her neck wires that were slowly oozing life force and her general terrified expression. He didn't understand it, she was his interface relief, not life force prey, why would he attack her in such a fashion?

And why was his whole being sure she was carrying when all he'd done was inhale her scent?

Immediately, the constructicon noticed certain information he passed as he scrolled back up, there... Cybertronian Vampires... Reading through it carefully as his optics seemed to widen the more he read the information as Cybertronian Vampires were not seen after when ancient Transformers had destroyed them millions of years ago, leaving them extinct... But now the main question Hook thought is... How exactly did Megatron become a Cybertronian Vampire...? He looked at his leader, cautiously asking. "Megatron sir... Are you a... Cybertronian Vampire?"

Megatron looked up at him sharply, about to deny it but he'd gone beyond the point of being able to deny his condition. His fangs were out and dripping with life force, unless he wanted Hook thinking he'd gone insane, he'd have to come clean.

"Yes... I was bitten a few cycles ago and _turned_," he said shortly.

"I... Tried to hide it, control myself... but I guess I failed at that." Megatron added with a frown.

"But... How could this be? I'm sure remembering medical records in some of my memory banks that no one is a Cybertronian Vampire... Who's the victim that turned you, if you do not mind me asking sir?" Hook replied, still completely bemused.

"It was Ratbat," Megatron said shortly. "He was desperate for a feed and accidently turned me. But you are not to reveal this to anyone, he is a valuable asset."

"I will not reveal that to anyone," Hook said simply. "But what happened sir, why did you burst in like this?"

"That, is what I need to know... I remember taunting Prime, then everything went black... Then I find myself here, covered in life force..." Megatron replied, licking the tips of his digits clean of the life force, his optics focused now on Seastar who flinched slightly in fear.

"Perhaps we should call for Ratbat?" suggested Hook. "If he's a vampire, he must have some knowledge of this, he could shed light on why you... Lost control."

Megatron nodded and opened a comm for Soundwave, ordering him to send his cassette to the Med bay. He could have sworn he heard or felt Soundwave sigh in relief at his calm tone. He said that he would send Ratbat promptly.

"I know a little about being a vampire," Megatron said aloud to Hook. "I must feed every few cycles... And also interface when the need strikes me."

"Hmm... Interesting... I will also like to know at some point of how Ratbat achieved such a disease." Hook said before immediately adding before Megatron shot him a very dangerous look.

"Of course, I will not pass this knowledge to anyone else, sir...! However, it would be very important that I understand everything about vampirism in case someone may be infected by Ratbat or yourself, just for safety... Lastly, is there a cure for this disease in case someone did get infected?" He asked.

"He said there is not," Megatron said shortly, looking away with a scowl.

Hook frowned, he wasn't sure what to make of now that his Leader is a Cybertronian Vampire... He would try to create a cure but it seemed impossible as it is... Since it seems no one knows anything about the Cybertronian Vampires... As if it were a disease that seemed to never exist in the first place other than to the ancient Transformers. "I understand you may have already been informed about this piece but it says that Cybertronian Vampires are also more vulnerable to sharp weapons, such as swords, spears, axes, and many other sharp weapons... You may want to avoid nearing Optimus' axe, sir the next time everyone goes out in battle." He finally said.

"I already know that," Megatron said tightly. "Ratbat warned me about sharp objects."

As he said this, Ratbat flew into the Med Bay, his whole being trembling as he flew over to Hook. He was clearly nervous of being near the larger vampire and it seemed he had good reason.

"H-Here I am, sir..." Ratbat squeaked, perching himself on one of Hook's pauldrons who luckily did not seemed to mind the little vampire bat perching on him. "You have... Called for me, correct?"

"I have," Megatron growled. "I want to know what in the Pit happened? Why did I black out... Why do I have life force all over me?"

"You must have... Gotten into a frenzy as it seems..." Ratbat said as he nearly stumbled off of Hook out of startle of Megatron's growling voice but luckily quick to recover. Carefully, he asked. "... W-When have you recently fed? I was sure that when I last observed you... You seemed fine and not out of the ordinary..."

"My last feed was that Autobot scout before he escaped," Megatron said. "I was talking to Prime... He wanted this Femme back, I refused him..."

Seastar made a small noise, whimpering at the thought of Megatron refusing to hand her back to the Autobots. Just so he could interface with her no doubt.

"And then... Everything is a blank," Megatron said slowly. "I only awoke when I was feeding from this Femme, something stopped me... Her scent..."

"Scent?" Hook spoke, completely bemused. "What's wrong with her _'scent'_? I'm sure the last time I ran scans on her, nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than... Somehow interfacing possibly with one of our soldiers... Unless..."

"_**I**_ interfaced with her," Megatron stated matter of factly as the Femme closed her optics in pain and sadness. "That was why I wanted those two Autobot scouts, one to fed from and the other to interface with. But her scent told me she was carrying..."

Hook was still bemused by this but decided to run extra scanning on Seastar just to be sure... As he did so, his optics seemed to widen. "By Primus... She _is_ carrying indeed. Cybertronian Vampirism is very unique I must say, stronger senses than even that of a Medical Officer's."

This was where Seastar began breaking down, she was hoping that she wouldn't be carrying but the feeling she had engulfed had been telling her that something had changed until... Now she heard all of this, how was she going to explain this to Steelracer or any of the Autobots that she's carrying a Decepticon's sparkling?

"No," she murmured to herself, shaking her head in denial. "I-I can't be carrying... You can't have..."

"You are carrying," Hook said firmly. "I wonder... How many times have you interfaced before?"

"I never interfaced until he got his teeth on me," She wailed helplessly. "And now I'm carrying... How will I explain this?"

"Ratbat?" Megatron said calmly. "Can you explain this? Is it common for vampires to impregnant their interface partners?"

"Unfortunately, that is the only thing I am unsure about, my lord. I have not experienced another cybertronian vampire impregnating another, or let alone a regular healthy Transformer..." Ratbat replied slowly, shaking his little head.

"I do not know if it was because she was a virgin and it was your first interface as a vampire... Or if you both have combatiable code...it could be any number of reasons. I am sorry, I do not feel the need to interface like most vampires so I have never experienced an occasion when I impreganted someone," he finished apologetically.

Megatron frowned, how was he to handle his strong interface drive now that Seastar is carrying... Let alone his sparkling. He was not sure if he would be able to continue using Seastar to relieve his interfacing needs if the needs strike while she is carrying.

"So you don't know if this will happen every time I interface?" He questioned and Ratbat shook his head. "I do not I'm afraid... However, it is possible to use protection? To ensure that your next partner does not carry."

"I suppose I will have to," Megatron grumbled, it normally wasn't this easy to get a Femme pregnant... Typical that the first time he tries it as a vampire he gets an Autobot Femme pregnant. Primus, Prime was never going to leave him alone now, no doubt he'd start demanding that the Femme be treated _'nicely'_ because she was carrying _'his'_ child.

With a mental sigh, he opened a comm link directly to Shockwave. "Megatron to Shockwave. You are in charge for now until I am able to return to my duties, I will need time to myself for a few cycles to figure out how to deal with my... Issues..."

_**/As you command, Megatron,/**_ Shockwave replied, able to sound calm as he saw the logic in Megatron's orders.

Megatron now turned to the crying Femme, just what was he going to do with her now? She was carrying his own child, a being that may or may not be a vampire like he was... He hoped it was it was not personally. That was a helm ache he did not want to have to deal with. He supposed simply locking her up in a new cell wouldn't be an end to the problem. Curse it, Autobots always made things more complicated.

"I suppose what will you do now with this Femme, my lord?" Ratbat questioned, Hook was also about to ask but the little bat had beatened him to it as he listened to what Megatron has to say in response to Ratbat's question.

"While she carries my child, she must remain safe... I cannot risk feeding from her again," Megatron stated. "I would imagine I can't interface with her while she's like this so no one will touch her while she carries. Once she delivers the child, I will decide what is to be permanently done with her."

"As you wish, Megatron." Hook replied as Ratbat nodded. Seastar continued to sob, wishing that this would have not happened to her in the first place as she tried to pointlessly struggle free.

"Ratbat, you are free to return to Soundwave if you wish." He finally said. With that, Megatron marched out of the Med Bay and towards his quarters. He punched in the code for his quarters and entered as the door hissed silently to a close. From there, he began to look out through one of the large windows, towards the direction of Autobot territory... What is he to do now? He knew he had to figure out to control his vampiric needs, especially with avoiding on going frenzy even in the nick of battle... He would not risk wanting to go berserk on his own men.

_**Thundercracker's PoV:**_

Thundercracker relaxed in the main living room of the Trine's quarters reading a data pad on some basic information while Skywarp was out doing Primus knows what, but he often took guesses as Skywarp would always do the usual, shoving his fellow Decepticons down many stairs...

"Thundercracker... Skywarp...!" Came the rather frantic yell of his Trine mate as be came barrelling into their shared quarters. "Primus, are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Thundercracker said in surprise, seeing how freaked out Starscream looked. "But you don't..."

"Megatron went berserk," Starscream said urgently. "He was talking to Prime about that Femme and he just lost it, he attacked a Mech and jumped right over me... And went Primus knows where...!"

Skywarp teleported back into their quarters as he wondered why Starscream looked so frantic. "Hey 'Screamer, what's goin' on? You look real out of it." The black and purple Seeker said, bemused as Thundercracker spoke. "Whoa, whoa... Did you just say Megatron went... Berserk...? And attacked a fellow Decepticon out of the blue...?"

"Yes and I've no idea where he is now," Starscream said urgently. "Slag it all, that Prime was trying to convince him to let the Femme go, he offered him some of his life force or something and Megatron just went crazy! I've never seen anything like it."

"I bet," Thundercracker said seriously. "Is the base on lockdown?"

"I don't think the base is on lockdown, T.C., If it was, we would have gotten stuck in some places of the base." Skywarp spoke as he continued. "If it was, we would have known if the alarms were to go off or somethin'... Then I'd have to get you two unstuck."

"Yeah but what _is_ happening?" Thundercracker said slowly. "Starscream, have you tried contacting Soundwave or Shockwave, maybe they know what is happening."

Starscream grumbled, he hadn't thought about this but he decided to contact Soundwave. When he asked what was happening, Soundwave replied.

**"Situation: Under control. Megatron has left Shockwave in charge while he... Deals with some issues."**

"You mean the issue of him attacking bots and feeding off of their life force?" Starscream said sarcastically.

"Why bother with talking to the other boss man through the comm link when we can speak to him up close and personal?" Skywarp spoke with a grin as Starscream flinched. "Skywarp, don't you dare...-" Before he could finish, Skywarp grabbed onto Starscream and warped, both of them appearing right on Soundwave's post, on top of his work which caused Soundwave to let out a surprised monotone yelp as he fell backwards on his aft.

"Hey, Sounders." Skywarp said as Starscream yelled directly into his trine mate's audio receptors. **"SKYWARP!"** He screeched, which caused the others to place their hands directly over their audio receptors. Whenever Starscream was angered enough, his screeching yells were devastating to almost anyone's audio receptors.

"I have told you time and time again, _**DO NOT**_ Warp unless I give you express _permission_ or it's an _emergency_. This counts as _**NEITHER!**_"

"You're no fun," pouted Skywarp as Soundwave picked himself up. "I just wanted to say hi in person."

"Well don't," Starscream growled as he turned to Soundwave. "You'd better explain what that was all about, just why did Megatron go insane like that?"

Soundwave frowned behind his mouth plate as he gestured Skywarp to take them to a secluded spot, not wanting the others to hear about it as Skywarp willingly grabbed a hold of both Starscream and Soundwave, warping elsewhere.

Eventually, they appeared what seemed to be an empty storage room, currently inactive. "Here we go, a private place to chat!" Skywarp beamed with a grin as he lets go of both his superiors, warping onto a nearby large crate and was sitting down as he watched both of them.

**"Megatron appears to have experienced... Blood lust,"** Soundwave said, once he was sure no one else could hear them. "**It appears to have been triggered by his hate for the Prime... And the very thought of feasting on his life force. You were aware of Megatron's condition before this incident?"**

"Perhaps," Starscream said slowly. "And I believe I know how Megatron came to be a vampire, cortesy of one of your little pets."

"Was it that bat?" Skywarp asked helpfully.

Starscream was just about to silence his trine mate but immediately realized for once, Skywarp seemed to be on something. "...For once, Skywarp, I must agree." Turning to face Soundwave again. "It was rather obvious to notice, Megatron's paint job was rather unusually paler than it's normal colors. Thus the fangs were much more visible everytime he spoke. And we can't think of anything other than your little pet, Ratbat, to be the cause of this mess."

Soundwave stiffened, he did not like any slight against his cassettes but in this case, he could not deny that Ratbat had unwittingly been the cause of all this. Slowly, he nodded, confirming Skywarp's theory.

"I knew it!" whooped Skywarp in triumph as Starscream looked grim.

"So, Ratbat turned Megatron into a vampire," The Seeker said softly. "And just what are we supposed to do next time Megatron decides to go crazy?"

Soundwave frowned, he himself wasn't sure what to do as he's never experienced anything like this on Cybertronians, he only knew that Ratbat possessed Vampirism and was very careful with it but for his little cassette to turn someone... That was where he was unable to figure out what to do...

**"I do not know,"** He said finally. **"Ratbat is currently with Megatron, I believe they are trying to sort something out. Something stopped his rampage but I am unaware of what that is."**

"Why don't we-"

Starscream immediately looked at his Trine mate with a vicious looking scowl as Skywarp held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, fine..." He pouted, keeping quiet.

"Someone needs to do something about Megatron's vampirism if it gets in the way of his leading." The red and white Seeker stated, folding his arms. "I would hate to have his fangs sinking into my neck wires... Or any of my trinemates' neck wires or worse... Turned..."

**"What are you suggesting?"** Soundwave said in a strange voice.

"That if Megatron is no longer fit to lead, then something will have to be done about it," Starscream said, adding. "Don't give me that look, you know we cannot have him constantly going on the rampage, trying to suck out our life force. Unless he can save it for the Autobots, we cannot allow it to happen."

"I'm thinkin' Sounders would need to try to fix this up. Since none of us were responsible in the first place, the one who had this happened to should try to solve the problem and keep him under close watch... Or somethin' like that, am I right?" Skywarp suggested.

**"I will do my best to ensure that Megatron remains our leader,"** Soundwave stated. **"I will talk with Ratbat, have him inform me of the sitaution and what can be done about it."**

He suddenly paused, lifting his hand to his helm as he recieved a private communication. His optics widened and he stared at the Seekers as he said. **"Megatron... Has impregnanted the Autobot Scout."**

Both Seekers just stared at Soundwave, completely dumbfounded as they were unable to process what came right out of the Communications Officer's vocal processor. "...Wha? Are your audio receptors glitching?" Skywarp couldn't help but ask, who also seemed to not be able to process it in completely.

**"Negative, I did not hear incorrectly,"** Soundwave said coolly. **"Ratbat is in the Medical Bay, Hook has confirmed the diagnosis, Megatron is to be a Sire."**

Skywarp just gawked at him, unable to process what had happened. Sure, he'd personally witnessed Megatron fragging the Femme but actaully sparking her up? That he had not expected.

"I, uhh... How is the boss man taking to that? Or did he really plan that in the first place? And with an Autobot Femme... Yeowch, he sure is damn lucky to have ways with Femmes..." The black and purple Seeker said as Starscream mentally facepalmed as he looked away from his trine mate, shaking his head.

**"I do not believe he planned it,"** Soundwave stated. **"He required Femmes to satisfy his interface needs, he will be unable to interface with her during her carrying period. Unless he can control himself, he will be forced to find another Femme."**

"...And what about his other need? I will not have him feasting on my life force or any of my trine mates. I will not allow this at all if he makes any of us a target." Starscream finally spoke, scowling.

**"Megatron would perfer Autobot prey,"** Soundwave assured him. **"We must bring forth new prisoners for him, then he will be satisfied. They must not be allowed to escape, we should employ collars and chains if need be."**

Skywarp seemed to yawn as the other two chattered away, idly staring at the ceiling. But when eventually a specific question came into mind, he could not help but ask Soundwave. "So uhh, Sound'... How much do you know about this whole Cybertronian Vampire thing?"

**"Enough,"** he replied. **"Ratbat is a vampire and I needed to know how this affected his performance, he explained the basics to me. But I do not know everything and I am not sure even Ratbat does though his knowledge is greater than mine."**

"Bahhh... _None_ of you are fun." Skywarp pouted, crossing his arms as he kept quiet.

"Whatever, I still think that for now, Shockwave should be kept in charge for Primus knows how long until Megatron can keep himself in control without causing panic to the others. Of course, we should prepare for _any_ incoming Autobot attacks, since it is obvious now that the Mech Scout had escaped, they would bring in sharp weapons to deal with Megatron if given the chance." With that, Starscream looked over at Skywarp. "Take Soundwave back to his post."

"Roger that, 'Screamer." Skywarp replied as he slid off of the crates and walked over to Soundwave, grabbing a hold of his arm and warping. Shortly Skywarp came back as Starscream scowled as he spoke. "You better take us back to our quarters and _not_ directly to Megatron otherwise there _**will**_ be consequences, Skywarp..."

"Yeah, yeah," Skywarp said with a roll of his optics, Warping them both back to their quarters.

"How did it go?" Thundercracker asked calmly, sipping a cube as he read his data pad. At least he'd gotten some peace to continue.

"Fine, the situation appears to be under control now," Starscream stated as he began pacing his office. "But we could have a problem if the Autobots try to exploit Megatron's new weakness of sharp objects."

"That is a problem," Thundercracker said with a grimace. "Could he upgrade his armour or something?"

"I don't know... Even if Megatron were to upgrade his armour, he would still be at risk of any weapon that can impale... Primus, the Autobots would be more likely to use any weapon or blaster capable of containing sharp rounded ammunition." Starscream replied with a shrug. "I don't know anything about Cybertronian Vampires... But something tells me that this battle could be turned around slightly with Megatron being one..."

_Mediziner's Final Notes: How would things go for the Decepticons now that the secret has been revealed and perhaps also spread throughout the rest of the faction? Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mediziner's Notes: Here's the next chapter at last! I hope everyone who's been reading the Story has been enjoying it so far, it's a lot of fun that we're producing this for our readers!_

Thundercracker folded his arms. "I'm more worried about Megatron losing it again. He could kill any one of us if he went mad like that."

"Oh yeah," Skywarp exclaimed. "Just how out of control was he, 'Screamer?"

"Do _**NOT**_ call me that," Starscream grumbled automatically.

"Relax guys, ok?" Thundercracker said as he continued as both his Trine mates have their full attention on him. "Right now we need to think of a plan, if Megatron were to lose it again." He was worried about this, what if he were to attack his Trine?

"I could just simply warp us away from him before he even gets his fangs into our neck wires... I don't wanna get my life force sucked out!" Skywarp said with a slight shrug though also shuddered neared the end his sentence, also began to pout as he adds. "Does that mean I can't go around pushing our fellow 'Cons down the stairs anymore...?"

Starscream shook his head, wondering why he has to put up with Skywarp's constant of doing that. "Pushing that aside, you can't warp too much, it drains your energy. For now, I advise you do not warp for unnecessary purposes unless for _emergencies_ only." The red and white Seeker began crossing his arms.

"Also, we are not always together, we may not be able to contact you," He added.

"It's easy for us to get away, but what about the other Decepticons?" Thundercracker said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I think our best bet is to find out why Megatron went crazy like that in the first place. Once we know we can make sure nothing happens like that again."

"But how are we going to do that?" Skywarp asked as Starscream said. "We ask the one who is most likely to know?"

"Not Megatron," He snapped as Skywarp started to open his mouth. "Ratbat, if anyone knows why he went insane like that, it'll be that flying menace."

"Should we conjure a private meeting with Ratbat and learn anything from him? It would be best that we know everything other than be left in the dark keeping our combat systems on high alert." Thundercracker asked as Skywarp wandered off for a moment to grab a cube of Energon from their personal Energon dispenser, returning as they both looked at him, hoping he is not consuming High Grade Energon, they'd need him to be fully focused for this.

"I believe we should," Starscream said firmly. "It's our duty to ensure Megatron is not a danger to our own soldiers, we must make sure we do _not_ say or do certain things that could provoke him. It's always very well he's attacking the Autobots but not his own bots."

Thundercracker nodded as Skywarp spoke. "So uhh, when should we speak to Soundwave's cassette? Now or later?"

Starscream thought for a moment, he wasn't fully sure if he or Thundercracker should go and see Soundwave about needing to speak with Ratbat in case they bumped into Megatron along the way or catch him in another frenzy state, both he and Thundercracker would be unable to get away like Skywarp could so for once, reluctantly... He would have to ask Skywarp to bring Ratbat to him.

"You'll have to bring Ratbat... But _**not**_ if he's with Megatron," Starscream warned. "Wait until Megatron is no where in sight and ask if we can speak with him."

"Okay, should I see if Megatron's there? If not, I'll make sure to bring Ratbat if so." Skywarp asked before adding, knowing Starscream is about to correct him again, taking a guess. "I know, I know... Stay out of sight for this in case Megs' is there, right?"

"You've got it, Megatron might be a vampire but he'll still hate us interfering in what he thinks is his business," Starscream nodded.

"So we must be cautious and not do anything to arouse his suspicions of us."

"Alright, well lets hurry to Ratbat then." Thundercracker said.

Skywarp grinned and looked like he was about to warp before remembering Starscream's warning. With a pout, he followed his brothers as they left their shared quarters in search of Ratbat, who would probably be with Soundwave if he wasn't with Megatron.

They made their way to the main Throne room where as a few night shift soldiers were working and Shockwave seemed to be at work with something else, the others were not present.

Upon hearing the Trine's footsteps, Shockwave lifted his helm, his glowing golden optic on them. "Your shifts don't start until next cycle, gentlemen." He pointed out. "I've excused everyone earlier for today due to the incident to allow others to calm down, then start fresh next cycle."

"Thanks for the notice, Shocky', but where is Soundwave?" Skywarp asked.

Shockwave narrowed his optic, where as it's shrunk to half a circle as he calmly replied. "Skywarp, calling me that is _very_ illogical. If you're looking for Soundwave, he should be in his quarters."

"Thanks Shocky'," Skywarp said cheerfully as Thundercracker sighed and said. "Ignore him, he never listens if we tell him not to call bots by ridiculous nicknames."

"Hmm," Shockwave said disapprovingly as he turned back to his computer.

"That was easy, Megatron wasn't there. Just ol' Shockwave and his soldiers." Skywarp idly said as he folded his arms behind his helm. "Now the next stop is Mr. Monotone's quarters."

Starscream narrows his optics towards Skywarp as he points out. "You know Soundwave can hear just about _**anything**_ far more better than any other bot in the Decepticons, he isn't called the Communications Officer for nothing." He said.

"So?" Skywarp said idly.

"So don't speak so carelessly about him, you never know when he might be listening," Starscream told him sternly. "We do not need to get on his bad side before speaking to Ratbat."

"Fine, fine." Skywarp said dismissively as they continued along the corridors until they found Soundwave's quarters. Knocking.

There was a few moments of nothing and then the doors whooshed open to reveal Soundwave standing there stoically.

**"Query: What is your purpose here?"**

"We wish to speak with Ratbat, Soundwave... That is, if you do not mind us asking." Thundercracker replied, asking.

Soundwave regarded them for a moment before nodded. He pressed a button on his chest and Ratbat flew out, transforming as he did so.

**"Ratbat, the Elite Trine wishes to speak with you,"** Soundwave stated as his creation flew to his shoulder.

Ratbat frowned, he had been getting a lot of questions lately, and the ones asking had to be the Elite Trine. "Let me guess, it's about Megatron's earlier incident... Correct?" He asked in a rather cold unamused tone, clearly obvious that he was already irritated with almost everyone coming to him for questions about Cybertronian Vampires.

"It is," Starscream acknowledged. "We wish to know what caused it and what we can do to prevent such a thing in the future."

"Well..." The bat began. "Apparently, as what it seems, when the Prime offered Megatron some of his life force in exchange for releasing the prisoner, it's what seemed from what I've heard... It drove Megatron into a blood lust frenzy, somehow it also seemed his previous interface drive drove him towards the Autobot Femme... He was about to consume all of her life force but then of course, the whole sparkling incident stopped him when it caught onto his heightened senses... Much like any Medical Officer's senses except... Slightly more sharper." Ratbat paused, needing a few moments before continuing. "Because of my careless action... I feel like I've turned our leader into a vile being... But I am trying to ensure from time to time that his actions do not cause the downfall of the Decepticons. Despite I am powerless towards him. He's still a fresh new Vampire, and it takes a while for anyone who's recently turned to adjust to Cybertronian Vampirism..."

Ratbat continued to state other things of what Cybertronian Vampires have for their advantages and disadvantages, as to which all three Seekers listened carefully.

"So, about the sharp weapons... Shouldn't Megatron wear more tougher armour or will he still be effected even with stronger armour?" Thundercracker asked.

"Tougher armour will help but he can still be vulnerable," Ratbat said regretfully. "He will need to learn how to better defend himself against sharp weapons especially as the Prime will probably have something of that nature from now on. But he is a strong Mech, he can do it."

"What about that Sparkling?" Thundercracker asked. "How will it affect him?"

This time it was Soundwave's turn to speak, sensing how Ratbat is starting to get annoyed with replying with answers as he begins speaking for him. **"Current status of the question: Unknown. Megatron never had a Sparkling before - This will be very new to him."**

"So vampires having Sparklings isn't common?" Thundercracker asked and Ratbat shook his head as Soundwave added. **"Megatron wishes for Femme to carry his offspring but we shall see how he is when the Sparkling is sparked."**

"We may as well let the other Seekers know, since word's already spread throughout the base. I will not accept Megatron bringing those fangs into the neck wires upon any of the Seekers under my command." Starscream said with a scowl, crossing his arms.

Soundwave inclined his head in acknowledgement. **"Understood. See if any of your Seekers have prisoners on other bases, they are to satisfy Megatron's need to feed and interface."**

"Very well." Starscream said, nodding. Thundercracker seemed relieved at least knowing how dangerous Starscream can get if enraged, especially if any Seekers under his command were to be for example used as feeding or interface fodder.

"Uhh, if I recall, shouldn't we fix the cell gates since those two scouts destroyed them, first?" Skywarp pointed out.

"Hnn, I forgot about that," Starscream said. "Very well, we shall inspect them and see what needs to be done. Find out how those Autobots managed to escape in the first place."

"Okay!" Skywarp said cheerfully as he warped away.

"Starscream, with permission... As the Second in Command, shall I go inform the other Seekers of bringing in new prisoners to the main tower?" Thundercracker asked, looking at his Trine leader.

"Yes, we don't want any of them escaping," Starscream agreed. "They can reside in the main tower while we fix those cells, Megatron shouldn't need to feed or even interface for a few cycles. Once those cells are ready, they can be transferred to them."

"Yes sir." Thundercracker nodded before heading off to inform the Seekers.

**"Conversation: Currently set and now dismissed."** Soundwave said as he looked over at Ratbat. **"Ratbat - Return."** Ratbat leaped into the air, transforming as Soundwave pressed the button on his chest to open as the bat snuggled himself inside, the Communications Officer quietly shutting his chest compartment.

"Yes, I'll be off now." Starscream said as he left.

Soundwave nodded before retreating into his quarters. Starscream walked away, feeling better now they had a plan. They knew more about vampirism and with new prisoners, Megatron's primal urges should be under control. As long as he had a safe feeding source, the dangerous vampire should remain stable.

As Starscream thought this, Megatron was currently in his own quarters, thinking about the cycle's events.

_'Hm, with the next planned attack going to happen perhaps by next cycle if Megatron is well enough to strike, just how would this battle go? If Soundwave or Shockwave join in on this, I should inform them to have the others keep their distance in case they see Megatron getting too injured in battle. As they bring out his frenzied state, they'd keep a fair distance as he targets the Autobots and not any of our own soldiers.'_ Starscream thought idly as he made his way back to his Trine's quarters.

_**Megatron's PoV:**_

"Damn Prime," Megatron grumbled, he was annoyed that his nemesis had provoked such a strong reaction in him and even worse, Optimus had been able to witness his out of control frenzy at a completely safe distance. No doubt he was planning how to turn this to his advantage while plotting to steal that Femme away.

Well, while she carried his child, there was no way he was letting her go. And even when she delivered it, she would be needed to feed and care for his child, which was _**NOT**_ going to grow up an Autobot.

He wasn't sure how he could plan this... He would have Decepticon Femmes to care for the Sparkling so that it would upgrade into a full grown Decepticon Mech... Or Femme... instead of the Autobot Femme raising it. He wasn't sure of the gender of his child yet... It would need to develop more before he could get a chance to know it's gender.

Once he knew the gender, he could better plan it's care and development, he would have an heir he could be proud of. It had never been his plan to have a Sparkling with an Autobot Femme, he'd had a vague idea of Sparking up a Decepticons Femme when the time was right but now that he was having a Sparkling, he was going to go ahead and have it.

The Autobots might try to steal it and it's carrier away but he would take steps to ensure that did not happen. Perhaps if he installed a tracking device within the Femme, without her knowledge so that if she tried to escape, she would easily be found.

_'Hmm... Yesssss... That will do nicely.'_ Megatron gave a small smile as he looked out his window, adding a tracking device onto Seastar if anything were to happen, he would be notified immediately. _'I believe I shall let Hook install it into Seastar.'_

"Hook," he called over the comm and the Medic responded. "I want you to install a tracking device into Seastar, I will not risk her escaping again. But do it without her knowledge, if she meets up with any Autobots, they may try to disable it."

**/As you command, Megatron./** Hook said as the link was shortly then cut. The Decepticon Leader continued to think, after that... 'incident'... Would he still be able to lead the Decepticons to victory? He knew that he would try to conquer more territory by next cycle. He hoped that none of his soldiers would lose interest of seeing him as their Leader, otherwise that would really cause him to be furious, especially if a fight broke out throughout the entire faction to see who would be the next leader in line. He would hate to leave no choice but to have Shockwave to take charge longer despite he's one of the most loyal soldiers under his command.

The thing was Shockwave lacked... Passion, real drive to conquer and defeat his enemies. Being emotionless was all very well but you needed that emotional desire to succeed, to give you that edge in battle. Not to mention, he could not see Shockwave defeating Optimus Prime... no, he was the only one who could do that. Just like Prime was the only one really capable of taking him on and living.

He could see Soundwave nicely suitable, his abilities as a Communications Officer, knowing and hearing everything from the heightened senses of his audio receptors and with the addition of his minions, he would make a perfect leader... But, the only issue was is that once again, like the same inability as Shockwave... He would not be able to handle taking down Prime, even with the assistance of his minions... Primus, almost no one but Megatron himself could take on the Prime equally.

As he saw it, even with his vampirism, it was his duty to remain as Decepticon leader, for the sake of all Decepticons. Of course there might be difficulties but he would let nothing, not even his condition prevent him from taking over Cybertron. He would see Prime and his soldiers bow down to him and once Cybertron was his, he would set his sights on other planets.

Now that he felt more at peace clearing out his thoughts, he frowned when Starscream called him through the comm link.

**/Starscream to Megatron, requesting to speak with you in private about your... Condition, if nothing is out of place, at least./** Came Starscream's raspy voice.

Megatron narrowed his optics, what did that interfering Seeker want?

"Very well, come to my quarters," he ordered as Starscream paused before saying. **/Thank you sir, I shall be there momentarily./**

Megatron leaned back on his berth, pondering what Starscream wanted to talk about.

It wasn't long before he could hear the beep, sensing Starscream's at his door as he got up and answered. Starscream had to enter slightly sideways, as because Megatron isn't a Seeker, the door wasn't wide enough for Seekers to enter without needing to move sideways in and out. The red and white Seeker taking his seat at one of the large chairs.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Starscream?" Megatron asked, optic brow raised as he crossed his large arms over his chest.

"Sir, I have set my Trine to repairing that cell block the scouts escaped from," Starscream began. "And I am arranging for new prisoners to be brought to this base."

He paused before saying. "I do not think this should change things overall but now that you're a... Vampire, we need to be prepared."

Megatron took the time to think, so that's all what his Air Commander came to tell him? That now his very own faction would be helping to take care of his vampiric needs? While overall so far he isn't pleased with what his Vampirism has been making him do while he's lost control of himself, but seemed pleased enough at least that now Starscream's having his Seekers to tend to his needs.

"Hm, very well. But, make sure that they are healthy, I will not feed from prisoners that are severely injured or unhealthy." Megatron finally said.

"I understand Megatron," Starscream said with a nod. "Sir, I have heard that vampires are... Vulnerable to sharp weapons, do you require new armour?"

The Decepticon Leader took the time to think, he remembered that Ratbat told him even with enforced, stronger armour, he would still be vulnerable if he isn't careful... He would keep to keep his audio receptors on high alert for anything the Autobots would say in case they researched Cybertronian Vampires on certain info he may not know yet. "Perhaps I will need stronger chest armour to ensure my spark is kept more protected than the rest of my body, Ratbat has informed me that a simple impact, even if it did not directly pierce my spark, but even the slightest injury to my spark will endanger me."

"Shockwave could design armour for you," Starscream suggested. "He is skilled in that area... And my lord, we will need to avoid letting soldiers with sharp weapons near you. That Prime will surely get himself something of that sort, considering he is the Autobot that gets closest to you."

"See to it at once, then." Megatron replied, he could swore that he could feel an uncontrolling rage building inside of him, the need to battle, the need to release it, the need to... Drain the Autobots dry, especially the Prime's life force.

"I will need to be alone now, we will strike the Autobots next cycle." Megatron said as he turned to walk towards his window, trying his best to halt himself and the need to release his inner Vampire but at least managed to not make it obvious in his vocal processor.

Starscream frowned before noticing that his leader's body was rather tense. His optics widening in slight alarm, he said while backing away.

"We will see victory my lord... And I will inform you as soon as the new prisoners are settled in Block 15."

And he quickly made his exit before his leader could lose control.

_**Thundercracker's PoV:**_

Thundercracker currently was busy convincing some of the Seekers to bring some prisoners to the main base's tower, some of them were uncooperative but eventually learned their place when they saw that it isn't one of the Seekers that looked similar to him, but the second in command of the Elite Trine himself.

"But, T.C., why would Megatron need prisoners to the main base's tower?" One said in confusion as Slipstream, one of the Femme Seekers, butts in. "Are you an idiot? Megatron probably needs prisoners to frag, as usual." She pointed out before leaving to tend to her Trine.

"It's Starscream's orders, soldier." Thundercracker said as the Mech that spoke to T.C. seemed a bit tense now and disturbed, resumed to speak. "Very well, Thundercracker... We'll do the job immediately." With that, they transformed and flew off.

Thundercracker sighed, what a lot of fuss over simple orders. Young Seekers could be very argumentative when they wanted to be and generally only responded to older Seekers or those in very high authority. Thank goodness he was both and therefore, he could count on them obeying him.

He wondered over Slipsteam's comment, did the lower ranks think that all Megatron did was frag Autobot prisoners?

Shrugging that aside, he flicked the comm link online, directly to Starscream. "Thundercracker to Starscream, the order has been arranged and I'm heading back to our quarters now, how is Skywarp doing on his end repairing the cell gates?" He said.

**/The cells were left for too long without regular checkups, that's how that scout was able to escape,/** Starscream replied. **/I am collecting supplies for him as he works out the technical details./**

"Right, anything you need me to do now?" Thundercracker inquired.

**/No, you're free to return to our quarters or go for a short flight./** Came Starscream's reply.

"Very well, I think I'll do that." Thundercracker replied as the comm link cut. The blue and white Seeker wasn't sure how long he had free time to fly about but it seemed nice to do for a change. He leaped into the air and transformed, shooting forth into the sky with a crackling thunderous roar, they don't call him Thundercracker for nothing.

He mentally smiled as he soared at top speed, this was the life. Even with the war on, as long as he could fly, everything would always be good. He suddenly banked higher, wanting to go as high as possible without actually leaving the atmosphere.

It felt wonderful, feeling the cool wind against his frame felt very nice, he wished his Trine mates could enjoy the art of flying freely without needing to worry about the war like he is doing so now. Skywarp would probably do so, as for Starscream... He wasn't sure, he knew that long ago, he'd take both him and Skywarp out for a free flight... But now, with the war going on, he's only taken them very rarely... Thundercracker barrel rolled once rather slowly as he turned back towards the base, not wanting to fly too far so that any aerials or Autobot allied Seekers did not catch sight of him flying about too far from the base as he would hate for his free time to be ruined.

He cruised along, taking note of the occasional bot down below him, the numbers increasing as he neared the base. He hoped the prisoner transporation went smoothly, he did not like to imagine how Megatron would react if they didn't turn up without any prisoners for him to feed on.

_'I really would hate to be in the victim's place if Megatron ends up using me or my Trine as feeding or worse... Interface fodder...'_ Thundercracker thought to himself, slightly shuddering.

_**Skywarp's PoV:**_

Skywarp, currently hard at work is now adjusting the controls on the control panel while many of the Seekers skilled with rebuilding and repairing things were hard at work doing their parts. They were often annoyed with whenever Skywarp appeared near them, they'd end up knocking over various things in startle, causing the work process to be slowed briefly or for a few minutes until everything is back in order again.

The black and purple Seeker warped, reappearing on a part of the spikey columns that decorated the base that had some partial places to stand and keep his footing as he looked into a data pad of the blueprints of how the cells will look during the remodel. Best of all, he hoped that it would please Megatron that there will be a few extra cells instead of two, so that he would have more feeding victims.

The cameras would be working but out of reach of the prisoners because each cell would have chains and restraints so that the prisoners could not breach even a single weakness. They would either be wrist or ankle restraints as he knew Megatron would want the necks left free even for the interface prey.

Lucky Mech, having beautiful Autobot Femmes on tap... He wouldn't mind one or two locked up specially for him. Ah well, a Mech could always dream, maybe if he saved up enough credits...

_'Bah, going as far as to have an Autobot Femme carry a Sparkling of his...'_ Skywarp pouted in his thoughts, idly observing his fellow Seekers hard at work while rubbing the large purple fin like structure adorned at the top of his helm.

**/Starscream to Skywarp./** Came Starscream's raspy voice as the comm link flared to life.

"Skywarp here, what's happening?" Skywarp asked cheerfully.

**/How is the work progressing?/**

"Eh, it's going good," Skywarp said with a shrug. "Bit of complaining but I set them straight, they'll have this completed. How's T.C. doing with those prisoners?"

**/He's finished his work, some of the Autobot prisoners will be moved to the cells once your part is finished./** Came Starscream's reply.

"Great, I decided to add a lot of cells instead of two."

**/...How many cells exactly did you tell them to make?/**

"Uhh, 6?"

**/Hmm, is there enough space for lord Megatron to enter and perform the necessary tasks?/** Starscream questioned.

Skywarp took another glimpse of the blueprints, the cells would be somewhat smaller and less roomier as he replied. "Uhhh, yes... Plenty of room for the boss man." Came his reply, hoping Starscream doesn't detect the sound of being unsure in his vocal processor.

**/Are you sure?/** Starscream persisted. **/The last thing we want is Megatron getting stuck in them, he must be able to feed, interface and be able to leave. Find someone his size and test the space./**

"Yeah, yeah... I will..." Skywarp dismissd idly as he cuts the comm link. He gave a heavy sigh as he leaped downwards, using his thrusters to slow his descend until he landed on the ground softly. He looked at one of the cells that looked done... Perhaps he would have to find one of the Seekers as close as he could find that's close to Megatron's size... But which one? Most of the Seekers were around his Trine's height and size and the only ones that seemed reasonably close to Megatron's height were the Autobots' aerial fliers.

Maybe a Triple Changer would do, they tended to be big and stockier. Striding forward, he observed the different Seekers as he tried to find one that was nice and big.

He was looking for any of the Aerial Decepticons that would help him with checking for the size until when he suddenly bumped into none other than Astrotrain, who was actually passing by.

_"Hm?"_ Astrotrain looked down and grabbed hold of whomever bumped into him by the backs of their armour as he brought them to his optic level. _"Skywarp? What's with all the Seekers doing here?"_ He asked.

"We're fixin' the cells, big guy. I was wondering if you'd do me a favour!" Skywarp exclaimed cheerfully as the Triple Changer looked at the black and purple Seeker completely bemused as he casually replies with: _"Okay?"_

"I need you to go into one of them, we need to make sure large transformers can get in there," Skywarp explained as Astrotrain looked at him slightly askew.

_"Alright,"_ he said after a moment, entering one of the cells with only a little difficulty.

"Okay, can you go on the berth?" Skywarp asked as Astrotrain very awkwardly turned his head. _"What?"_

"Like you want to interface," Skywarp added as the Triple changer gaped at him.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Astrotrain inquired, his expression still shocked but an optic brow now rising up as he slowly came back out. _"This isn't one of your tricks, is it?"_ He asked.

"No, it isn't... That's what makes it funny," Laughed Skywarp. "These cells are for Autobots prisoners... But I need to make sure someone like Megatron can get in and out."

_"Why in the pit would Megatron want to come in here?"_ Astrotrain demanded, he could barely move.

Skywarp gestured Astrotrain to bring him to his audio receptors and he reluctantly did, grabbing him by the back of the Seeker's armour again and bringing his face to his audio receptors as Skywarp whispered the reason. Astrotrain's expression changed as he ends up loosening his grip on the teleporting Seeker as Skywarp landed on the ground with a pained grunt.

_"You're telling me that... Megatron is a... Cybertronian Vampire!? And he what!?"_ Astrotrain managed to burst, causing all of the other Seekers to stop what they were doing and look directly at the Triple Changer.

"He needs those prisoners to feed and interface from," Skywarp explained before adding with a leer. "Boy, you should see him go, quite a sight..."

A lot of the Mechs shuddered, they didn't fancy seeing that but a couple looked interested. Skywarp continued.

"He's already sparked up one Femme but he needs a few new ones while she carries... So we need to make sure these cells are secure and," he added with a shrug. "That he can actually get in and out of them."

Astrotrain frowned as he shook his head. _"Well, I don't have much problems aside from my flying mode's wings getting in the way, but I believe Megatron would not have a problem getting in than I do."_ He said before finally marching away before Skywarp could involve him in anymore 'tests'.

Feeling much happier, Skywarp called his Trine leader and said. "It's alright 'Screamer, I had someone test it out, Megatron should manage in these new cells."

**/Excellent,/** Starscream said before adding. **/Do ****_not_**** call me that./**

Skywarp immediately warped over to Starscream, appearing right in front of him which caused the red and white seeker to stumble backwards. "Aw, but you know everyone should have a nickname or something, I mean T.C. doesn't mind his!" He said with a large goofy grin.

"Because he has the patience of a saint," Starscream grumbled as he regained his footing. "But I do not like being called 'screamer' it is insulting."

"No it's not," Skywarp protested as he said. "We got the prisoners in the main tower yet?"

"They're working on it, some of the prisoners are being a little difficult, but you should return to your post, keep your half of the Seekers in line." Starscream said.

"Okay, boss man!" Skywarp replied as he instantly warped.

"Hmm," Starscream mumbled, boss man he didn't really have a problem with, it was that other nick name that Skywarp insisted on that bothered him. But try as he might, he could not get Skywarp to stop calling him that. At least he didn't do it very often in front of others, he was not having lower ranked soldiers referring to him like that.

It wasn't long until when Thundercracker returned to their quarters. The door slid open with a soft hiss as the blue and white Seeker walked in, obviously very exhausted but had good reason why as he retreated into his personal room to recharge for the night.

Primus, what a hassle with some of those prisoners, they had not wanted to cooperate on anything. The small ones were actaully harder to handle at times, so wriggly and loud. But finally they'd all been moved and now he could relax, job done.

Starscream could also do with a recharge but not until Skywarp is finished with his part. He'd never leave his prank loving Trine mate wander out of their personal quarters when he's recharging.

Couple joors later, Skywarp had entered through their doors. For once, Starscream was surprised that he'd bother to use the door instead using the last bit of his energy to warp back into their quarters but shrugged as he watched Skywarp disappear into his room, the red and white Seeker himself while waiting for Skywarp had kept himself busy reviewing various data pads.

"Is it done?" Starscream asked and Skywarp nodded tiredly with a yawn. "Yep, it's done, just gotta move them in tomorrow. Megatron..." Skywarp paused with a long yawn. "...Can take his pick of one of them."

"Good, I'll inform him," Starscream said, half to himself as Skywarp wandered over to get a cube.

_"Surrrrrrrre..."_ Skywarp said with a slurr, he definitely needs his recharge as he retreats into his room with his cube.

Not wanting to end up catching Megatron at a bad timing if he went over to visit like last time which was very close, he flicked his comm link online, privately to Megatron. "Starscream to Megatron. The new cells are completed so by next cycle, some of our Seekers will present a few prisoners we have chosen that hopefully suits your needs."

**/Excellent,/** Megatron said, a slight purr in his tone. **/You've done well Starscream, you and your trine deserve a reward./**

"I'm all audio receptors, sir." Came the Air Commander's reply slowly, no change in his tone as he listened to what his leader had to offer for him and his Trine.

**/What would appeal to you more, generous time off or a credit reward?/** Megatron asked. **/I know Seekers like their freedom but perhaps you'd perfer to buy something yourself?/**

Starscream took a reasonable amount of time to think, not too long as to avoid making his Leader impatient. Finally, he said: "I'll inform Thundercracker and Skywarp about this next cycle as they're currently recharging. For my part, I suppose I'll stick with the credit reward."

**/Very well, inform me of their choices later,/** Megatron commanded and Starscream respectively agreed before the connection was broken.

"Hnn, maybe being a vampire has made him more generous," he mused to himself. It wasn't like Megatron never gave rewards but he was clearly in an extremely good mood to offer all three of them the choice of credits or time off.

With a yawn, he retreated into his own room. He dared not to delay his recharge hours otherwise he knew how excited Skywarp is in the mornings, despite it couldn't be helped of how that prank loving Seeker is, he would not want to slack off.

_**Next Cycle:**_

"Megatron really offered us a reward?" Thundercracker asked in mild surprise over morning Energon.

"I think its awesome," Skywarp declared.

"I recommend to choose wisely." Starscream reminded as he glared in Skywarp's direction.

"I wouldn't mind if all three of us spent time in the air, Starscream. You've never taken us out to refine our flight formation almost not anymore." Thundercracker said calmly.

"Hey, you're right, T.C.!" Skywarp exclaimed, ignoring Starscream's irritated glare.

Immediately, he warped and appeared right in front of Starscream, startling his Trine Leader. "Come on, Starscream! Take us out for some flight formations or something! Those are always fun before the changes in our posts, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?" Skywarp begged.

"Skywarp," Starscream said irritably. "We can do that anytime, this is our chance to make some serious credits and buy whatever we need... I thought you desired your own slave?"

That was where Skywarp froze then straightened himself into thought... What could he go for? He loved spending time with his Trine when they did flight formations or just free flying before what they currently are now in the Decepticons.

"You had to remind him that...?" Thundercracker said with a frown, fearing Skywarp would choose a slave instead of wanting to go flying with his Trine.

"Umm... Hmmmm," Skywarp said, delibrately between both the options. "I dunno... Both sound so good..."

"Ah, whatever you want," Thundercracker said with a sigh, gulping back his Energon.

Skywarp thought very carefully, scratching his long purple fin-like structure. "I guess... I'll go with a slave!"

Thundercracker frowned, knowing how noisy it would be in his room with all the screaming and shrieking now that he'd have a slave as he mentally sighed, continuing to sip his cube. _'Ehh, I was afraid of that... I wonder if Starscream would take us out though... All 3 of us have different choices...'_

"But I still wanna go out with you guys," Skywarp added. "Maybe we can ask Megatron if we can still go out with T.C., when he's having his free time. Then we'll all get what we want."

"I can ask," Starscream said with a shrug.

Thundercracker nodded in agreement. "Do it." He simply said, sub spacing a data pad as he focused his optics on it, overlooking some data contained on it.

Starscream opened his comm up and called Megatron's.

"Sir, we've decided what we want," he said after greeting his leader.

**/And what could that be, Starscream?/** Came Megatron's reply.

"The reward you promised," Starscream pro-tempted, saying. "While Skywarp and I would like credits, Thundercracker desires some time off."

**/Very well. Now, aside from that... Why don't you or Skywarp present me the prisoners your Seekers have chosen for me?/** Megatron said as he added. **/I'm feeling a little... Peckish at the moment./**

Both Starscream and Skywarp looked at each other, hearing the word 'peckish' seemed a little dangerous if either of them were to take Megatron to show him their prisoners of choice. It would be a possibility with Megatron still slightly inexperienced with controlling his Vampirism could strike them on the way... But of course, they couldn't refuse their leader, avoid the risk of getting their rewards taken away.

"Of... Of course, sir," Starscream said, trying to keep his voice steady. "We shall bring them straight away, do you wish to... Sample them in their new cells or in another location?"

**/In another location. If there are certain bots that I find... Delicious, they will be moved to the new cells./** Megatron said then afterwards cutting the link.

"I would recommend Skywarp go, if Megatron gets out of control, he can teleport out away from him to safety since he's the only one out of us that can elude him completely if he goes crazy." Thundercracker pointed out carefully.

"Yeah," Starscream said with a nod before turning to his Trine mate. "Can you handle that Skywarp? Don't panic unless he actually acts strange, we don't want to offend him."

"It'll be fine," Skywarp said with a wave of his hand. "Think he'll hand over the credits after he's fed?"

"I don't know, just simply take him to review the prisoners we have picked for him, when he's done and you have the Seekers get their new orders filled, then ask him in case he may need reminding. If not, then he should let you know then report back to us." Came Starscream's reply.

"Okay, boss man!" With that, Skywarp instantly warped off after saluting in a silly manner.

_'I just hope he does not screw this up...'_ The red and white Seeker thought as he and Thundercracker patiently wait for Skywarp to return.

_**Megatron's PoV:**_

Megatron smiled widely as he looked over the new prisoners who were all linked by chains and collars. They were closely guarded by Seekers who made sure the prisoners did not attempt any kind of an escape. There were a few scout types but there were also bulkier bots built for proper fighting.

Some of the prisoners were startled by the large fangs within Megatron's mouth... Could he be...? No, they found it impossible to believe such menaces would still exist when they've all been killed off millions of years ago.

"So uhh, Megatron... You want to uhh, give any of them a sample taste?" Skywarp asked, looking up at his leader.

Now many more of the prisoners were looking very nervous, just what did the Seeker mean by 'taste'? It didn't help when Megatron smiled and moved even closer, trying to pick the most delicious looking bot he could. He finally stopped before a tall, stocky bot with a rusty red shade of armour and said.

"I believe I shall have this one."

The tall stocky Autobot flinched slightly at his words, upon closer look at his fangs made him really really spooked.

"Okay, boss!" Skywarp said as he waved a hand in signal of the Seeker that kept the chosen bot in control. "Shall we move this one to somewhere else so you can try and see how he tastes?"

"Yesss," Megatron said, his fangs glinting in the light.

"Alright, take him," Skywarp ordered and the chosen bot was unchained from the others who tried to protest but were powerless to do anything.

"No!" the victim yelped, struggling but he was easily dragged away from his fellows.

"Bring him back!" Cried one of the prisoners which the others join in as they struggled but the Seekers pulled out special tazer shaped firearms and after tugging on their chains forcefully to give them brief control, followed by giving them a jolt, causing them to yelp out painfully as electricity surged throughout their bodies as they were stunned.

"Quiet!" They snarled, earlier they were very rough while on their way to presenting them to Megatron which had their moods pretty sour.

"All of you settle down or no rations for any of you," One of the Seekers threatened, tapping his taser menancingly in his hand.

The prisoners gave him wary but defiant looks, making him glad that soon he'd be rid of them. Only thing they were good for, being used as food or interface toys in his opinion. No Autobot should have an easy time in detention.

Megatron, Skywarp, and the Seeker dragging in the victim came inside a small but fairly roomy blank room. The Autobot had his head hung downwards, keeping quiet as his optics were dim... The Mech had to think... How the hell did Megatron become a Cybertronian Vampire...? Does Optimus Prime know yet? So many questions left unanswered flooded their processor.

"I think uhh... This should be a good spot? Nobody will disturb you." Skywarp said, turning around to face his Vampire Lord.

"Thank you Skywarp," Megatron said with a nod. "I will see you when I'm done, you may go if you wish."

"Uh, yeah, I'll just wait outside," Skywarp said, gesturing to the other Seeker to come as well. No point in watching this, just in case Megatron did go crazy.

The Seeker nodded as he secured the chains to the floor so that the prisoner wouldn't be able to flee all that much before finally following after Skywarp in a hurry.

"You're a _vampire_," The prisoner blurted out as Megatron advanced at him.

"Why yes _I_ am," Megatron said with a smirk. "Now, hold still and this shouldn't hurt too much..."

"No..." The prisoner couldn't help but exclaim as Megatron came even closer.

**"NO! NOOOOOO!"** The prisoner finally screamed as Megatron pounced him down roughly and sank their fangs into one of his neck wires. The prisoner screamed in agony and fear as he squirmed, trying to free himself but Megatron's entire weight and strong grip on him made it impossible to even move any of his limbs as he feels the life force very slowly being taken from him.

"Hnnn... Uh..." He gasped, starting to lose consciousness as Megatron suddenly pulled away, grinning widely as life force dripped from his fangs.

"Delicious," He complimented, licking his lips as he allowed the half conscious Mech to sink to the floor. "Yes, I will definitely keep you... Don't worry, you'll get your ration later."

The Mech tried to say something but his optical sensors were becoming blurry until everything was black, he also didn't have the strength to say anything until he eventually fell into unconsciousness.

Megatron chuckled as he called for Skywarp and the Seeker to enter and take the prisoner to the appropriate cell he decided for them to place the prisoner in.

"Was he... Ahem, satisfactory?" Skywarp asked, a little weirded out by this. He might as well be asking how Megatron enjoyed some High Grade that they'd given him.

"Excellent," Megatron said, licking his lips. "But I want to have a look at the Femmes you've gathered, in case I need one later."

"I'll inform them to do so right away." Skywarp nodded as the Seeker that was with him took the prisoner away, following orders given to him by Megatron.

"Perfect..." Megatron purred as he smirked. Skywarp himself was getting a little spooked by this but tried his very best not to show that he was getting uncomfortable.

"So uhh... Boss... Anything else aside from looking at F-Femmes?" He managed to ask.

"Hmm?" Megatorn said, he'd obviously had his processor on other things. "Ah yes, I believe I owe you and your Trine your _reward_."

_'Wish he wouldn't say it like that,'_ Skywarp thought to himself, if this was a late night holo show, Megatron would probably leap at him and drain his life force as a 'reward'.

Skywarp listened though keeping at a reasonable distance in case thinking he could be tricked. "Uh huh." He replied as casually as he could, nodding his head.

Megatron took out two chips from sub space and tossed them over to Skywarp who caught them. He recognized them as credit chips, he'd just need to plug them into a reciever and he'd be able to see how much was on them. Looking up at his leader, he said.

"Thank you lord Megatron... What about Thundercracker?"

"Inform him he's free to fly as he sees fit for a few joors, but keep in mind that today, we begin the battle against the Autobots, we are to try to steal some territory and claim it as ours according to Thrust's stragetic plans." He said as he began marching away.

Skywarp watched his leader go for a short while before warping back to his Trine's quarters.

_**Seekers' PoV:**_

Starscream and Thundercracker were occupying themselves at one of their tables reading a couple of data pads of various Autobot prisoners until a loud crash occured when Skywarp reappeared right on their tables, sending some of the data pads flying off of the table and both Seekers yelping in surprise.

"I'm back T.C. and 'Screamer!" Skywarp exclaimed cheerfully with a goofy grin.

"**'Warp!**" Thundercracker said in exasperation, he did not like having his data pads knocked about like this.

"Old Megs got his feed," Skywarp said, climbing off the table. "And he gave me these."

He handed the chips to Starscream who took them with interest. Turning to Thundercracker, he said.

"He says you can go flying for a few joors but you might have to put it off, we're going into battle with the Autobots today. Gonna try and take a bit of territory."

His face lit up in delight as he said.

"Hey, if we do take some territory, we might end up with some new prisoners... I could buy my slave!"

They both mentally shook their heads but then Thundercracker, after picking up all the data pads that Skywarp knocked off and placed back on the table, excused himself to go flying as he takes his leave from their quarters.

"We better go withdraw these credits Skywarp, see how much we get out of them. Take us to a credit machine." Starscream commanded.

"You got it," Skywarp said with a grin, he loved it when Starscream ordered him to Warp. He grabbed his leader's arm and they Warped away to a convenient location, startling several Mechs with their sudden apperance.

"Okay, here!" Skywarp exclaimed as he ended up catching more attention directly towards them. Most couldn't believe how Skywarp's behaviour is often a prankster loving Mech... Most think he would be better suited as an Autobot with that kind of personality programming he has.

"Skywarp, if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll do _**something**_ about it." Starscream snapped, he hated when Skywarp would draw attention to the both of them as Skywarp held up his hands in a backing off manner. "Now..." Starscream walked over to a machine and deposited the chips separately, starting with the first one as Skywarp watched.

"How much... How much... How much?" He asked excitedly, praying that it was a decent sum and not just a pittance. Since he'd chosen the credits, he really wanted to treat himself to a nice little Femme slave, why that would look after him and do everything he wanted.

The little credits came spilling out at the bottom of the machine, it was surprisingly an amount that surprised Skywarp, it was rather enough for thankfully an Aerial type slave, he was never too fond of grounder types. Seeing the large amount made him grin widely.

"Awesome, he came through," he said happily, scooping them up and placing them safely in sub space.

"Not bad," Starscream admitted as he also took out his amount and stored it away. He didn't really know what he was going to spend it on just that he wanted it. He'd wait and see if something came up, it was always good to have a supply.

"Are you sure you can handle a slave?" He questioned Skywarp. "You know most will resist at every turn, especially newly caught ones."

"Relax, I can handle it... I mean we've all had our fun with a couple of our own before in the past, right?" Skywarp said smoothly, in a manner where he thinks he could handle it, which at the same time made Starscream feel unsure if he should consider accepting Skywarp's words for it.

"Yeah _sure_," Starscream said, half hoping that Skywarp got a really difficult Femme just to teach him a lesson. Oh well, as long as she didn't cause them problems, he didn't really care.

"Well, I'm off to go get one now, see ya 'Screamer!" Skywarp said with a silly grin. With that, the black and purple Seeker immediately warped.

"Tft," Starscream said before leisurely walking away. No point in wasting his energy if they were going to be fighting later this cycle.

The Air Commander decided that he would head off to the top of the tower, where most of the Seekers and sometimes other Aerial types would often hang out at. It would be important that he would prepare them as early as possible before Megatron commits that the fight began and attempt to steal some territory... He had to admit it's going to be interesting to see how Megatron will fare with battling Autobots that may or may not wield sharp weapons to use against him. Shrugging that off, he needed to prepare things early and discuss matters with all the Seekers under his command.

_'I can't wait to see the looks on those stupid Autobots when they get what's coming to them if they injure Megatron to a point where it makes him go in a frenzied state... He would tear them limb from limb... Mercilessly.'_ He thought with a malicious smirk. This, he would have to see for himself if none of the Autobot fliers were targeting him.

_Mediziner's Final Notes: How will the battle go when the time comes with Megatron being a Cybertronian Vampire? Stay tuned to find out!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mediziner's Notes: Here you guys go! More Accidental Hunger, hot on the plate!_

_**Later that cycle...**_

"You have your orders," Starscream addressed a squad of Seekers. "We will take this territory right from the Autobots."

There was a cheer of agreement from the assembled Seekers and Starscream waited for it to die down before adding.

"Normally, the taking of prisoners would follow our usual practise, however if you have a good opportunity to take one, I would advise you to take them. Not least because we shall require some slaves to maintain our new territory but also because our glorious leader requires some."

Half of the squad knew while some looked confused. Eventually, one of them could not help but ask. "But... Air Commander, why would Megatron need prisoners here?"

"Lord Megatron has his reasons, you idiot. Didn't you know already?" Another Seeker replied as they shoved the one who questioned, causing said shoved Seeker to tumble onto the others, they were lined up but now appearing as a pile from other Seekers tumbling downwards from the force of the shove.

"Its just a damn question!" Said the fallen and angry Seeker. "Why is he taking Prisoners? He normally doesn't do that". He got up from the ground. Sure he might get in more trouble for saying that but someone had to ask.

"I heard it's because he is a..." One Seeker began to say but Starscream barked. "Enough, there will be no questions to his motives, all you should be concerned about is following your orders!"

Some growled, it was no good. It was going to get out soon. Just what has Megatron become?

The Seekers immediately straightened themselves up and all at once, replied in salute. "Yes sir!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp flew in and transformed, landing next to their Trine Leader. "What took you so long to assemble your parts of the squad?" He asked them.

"I needed to calculate and keep my squad in order... A fight broke out..." Thundercracker said calmly, his tone slightly emotionless which stated he was pretty upset with his squad.

"Uhhh, mine are all set, boss!" Came Skywarp's cheerful reply, grinning like an idiot.

Skywarp never seemed to have any trouble with his squad, he was more than happy to knock a few heads but also had the ability to distract his squad if they got distracted by something. Although he didn't really tend to report any difficulties so it was possible he was covering that up. But Starscream did not care, they had a mission to complete.

"Right, mine are ready now," Starscream stated, flexing his joints in preparation for the coming fight.

The Seekers stood to attention awaiting their orders but already their minds were too busy thinking just what was going on with the leader and master Megatron. Rumors have been getting around. Saying Megatron was attacking his own men and even biting them! Some believe that was untrue they were just rumors after all but... Something was going on.

Immediately, Skywarp noticed this and warped right in front of them, startling them. "_Hey!_ Are you guys listening to the boss man?" He yapped cheerfully with a grin. "If you guys don't, you know what happens when the Air Commander gets _**a-n-g-r-y**_!" Skywarp afterwards then warped back to his Trine mates' sides again with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you," Starscream muttered as the Seekers now all stood to attention.

"Seekers," He said loudly and they all readied themselves. Activating his thrusters, he shot up into the air along with his wing mates before shouting. "Launch!"

All the Seekers gave a war cry before shooting up after their Air Commander and angling for the new battlefield. Beyond them, the ground forces were already advancing but the fliers would be the ones to first engage the enemy and clear the way.

No Seeker thought of what was happening to their Lord now. They were in battle, they must fight and destroy the enemy. They would follow their Commanders and destroy any enemy who walks in their path.

"So what's the plan, Starscream?" Thundercracker asked as Autobot fliers came flying out of their bases. "This seems almost too-" The Second in Command was cut off as large clanking noises were heard. Part of the buildings transformed, revealing anti-aircraft turrets. _'...Oh slag.'_ Thundercracker cursed to himself in his thoughts.

"Wow, they got some bigger anti-aircraft toys, boss!" Skywarp exclaimed in shock. "They're going to take us down once we get closer!"

"Take invasive maneuvers," Starscream commanded and they split from their formation and shot away as the turrets began to send a barrage of shots into the air.

"Fall back and regroup," Starscream ordered as he climbed higher into the air to avoid the shots.

Some ships were also flying near the Seekers, one of them hit by the shots, which also caused a slight shock wave sending some of the Seekers tumbling out of control but immediately recovered before the ground types could begin shooting them down. They had to ensure they did not fly low enough for the enemies on the ground to target them.

"Damn Autobots," Starscream growled, this border was the most protected part of the Autobot territories, it was never an easy mission attacking it. Even aiming for territories further in meant you had to pass this highly guarded area.

Thundercracker flew alongside Starscream. "Arghh! Those damn Autobots below. They're going to shoot us down from the sky! We need to get rid of them, I suggest some of our forces takes care of them". He said and fired on a nearing Autobot ship.

"Right," Starscream said, sending a message onto their ground forces requesting cover from the ground Autobots who were not letting up in their shots.

The ground forces made their move. A battle now raged in the streets below. Fire and screams seemed to just cover the area. The Decepticons were pushing hard, taking the Autobots down. They enjoyed fighting and enjoyed hurting the Autobots any chance they can.

This was what usually happened except this time, they were trying to take prisoners, mostly those that seemed weak and easy to manage like scout frame types or Mini bots. If Megatron wanted prisoners, then they'd get them, especially if there was a reward in it for them. Any prisoners they managed to grab and subdue, were passed back along the ranks so they could be safely secured while the Decepticons who'd captured them was careful to note down the particulars so they could claim credit later on.

Some of the Decepticons now were ordering the prisoners into transports so they could take them back to the base. They were guarded well. As this happened some of the Decepticons began talking again. "I still don't like it, I mean what is he going to do with so many prisoners?".

**/Starscream!/** A Seeker called out through the public comm available to all of Starscream's Seekers. **/Incoming Aerialbots from above!/**

The Trine looked up visually, seeing the Aerialbots leading a squad of Autobot aerials to rain hell on the Seekers from above.

"Damn," Starscream muttered to himself as he broke away from his Trine as they also did the same. "I wondered when they'd show up."

"I'll take care of them," Skywarp declared, Warping to a new position and blasting away at them.

The Aerialbots also broke apart to avoid Skywarp's fire and began blasting right back at him. They were among the best in Autobot forces and the Elite Trine always had a hard time with them. Neither side could bring the other down and they always fought viciously.

"Wahooooo! Give it up, Decepticons!" Air Raid whooped, engaging Skywarp in a dogfight. He's the fearless and an expert fighting close quarters out of the Aerialbots.

"Air Raid, be careful! This is Skywarp we're dealing with, don't underestimate his teleporting abilities." Scolded Silverbolt grimly, leader of the Aerialbots. He and the others were also attempting to shoot at Skywarp.

"This really wasn't part of the plan, you guys..." Skydive groaned, the amateur strategist of the Aerialbots.

"Ahhh shut your yap, 'Dive, we're not afraid of Skywarp." Slingshot said, the loud-mouthed and often rude of the bunch.

Skywarp mentally grinned to himself, he was going to have a lot of fun confusing the Aerialbots and perhaps if he's lucky enough, lure them into accidentally shooting one another. Oh the many things he could do with his gifted ability...

"Hey hot head, try to hit me if you can!" Skywarp taunted Slingshot as the hot headed Aerialbot grumbled, protesting in complete anger. "Who're you calling a hot head!?"

"Slingshot, no! Don't let your anger get to you." Silverbolt warned.

"Who cares! That Decepti-creep is going down!" Slingshot declared angrily, snarling.

The Aerialbot sprayed his blaster shots at Skywarp, who was easily dodging them, he instantly warped near Skydive which startled him and Slingshot quickly shot at the teleporting Seeker again, only for Skywarp to teleport and the shots hitting Skydive.

"Arrrgggghhh!" Skydive yelped tumbling downwards but Fireflight luckily was quick enough to assist his fellow Aerialbot.

"Hey watch where you're shooting, Slingshot!" He said with a frown, seeing his other fellow Aerialbot trying to shoot Skywarp but he was dodging almost most of the shots. Slag it, if he didn't possess the ability to warp, he would be an easier target to take down... However knowing that each time the Seeker teleported, would cost him bits of his Energon levels, they would need to wait until Skywarp started to run low on his Energon levels to start raining blaster shots on him.

"We can take him," Sliverbolt told his team firmly. "If we keep at him and his Trine, he'll keep warping and then he'll start to tire and that's when we take him."

"Everyone got that?" Skydive barked at the team who quickly gave affirmatives.

_'Oh boy, things are really starting to heat up...! But that's what makes the party more fun!'_ Skywarp mentally grinned as he gunned his engines, going into full speed mode as he began speeding around the Aerialbots and their team of fliers, firing a couple shots while they returned fire. Sometimes, the squadron of fliers combined their blaster shots and also planned tactical shots, which caused Skywarp whenever he couldn't dodge some of the shots to warp.

They continued doing this while dodging Skywarp's returned fire. Skywarp himself was beginning to tire as his Mach speed was slowly decreasing and his movements slowly decreasing. However, when he tried to warp again, he only flashed for a moment, unable to warp. _'Okay, running low on juice... Slag it...'_ He flicked on his private comm link directly with his Trine mates. **/Uhh, T.C., Starscream, a little help would be ni- Arrgh!/** Unable to finish his call for assistance, Skywarp was shot, the link buzzed on both Seekers' end.

"Damn it 'Warp," Starscream snarled, he'd warned his Trine Mate about over using his Warp abilities. He was a good flier, he didn't need to rely so heavily on them.

"Come on," He called to Thundercracker who banked high and shot after their injured Trine Mate.

"Remind me to kill him later," Starscream said darkly but his non wounded trine mate ddin't bother to answer.

Various Autobot fliers nearby started targeting the Elite Trine, but thankfully some of their fellow Seekers directed them away. The two had to reach Skywarp before he was too close for the ground types to be within range to attack their Trine mate and both of them.

"I've got you," Thundercracker called, grabbing Skywarp before he could plummet any further.

"Thanks, those slagging Bots," Skywarp said grumpily. "I don't want Megatron taking my reward away."

"'Warp," Thundercracker sighed, of course that was all the black and purple Seeker cared about, getting his very own personal slave.

"You should have stayed with us, we're more better against our enemies as a full Trine than separately..." The blue and white seeker pointed out grimly.

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" Skywarp dismissed, laughing exhaustively.

Starscream didn't comment on the two but had Thundercracker take their Trine mate to one of the nearby Decepticon ships, after that, he quickly returned to the fight to resume leading his Seeker squad, cursing to himself that he has to combine his squad with Skywarp's squad.

They were a very rowdy bunch and listened to Skywarp much better than they did to him. He was forced to snarl and curse at them to get the lot of them working properly with his own squad. The battle was turning into a long, tiring one and it didn't improve his mood.

Meanwhile, down below, Megatron lead the ground troops on forth. He was already equipped with special armour to better protect himself from sharp weapons but is still fairly vulnerable. Soundwave and Shockwave were a little concerned about their leader but had to ensure that he did not take too much damage while attempting to steal some territory.

So far, he had not encountered the Prime but it was only a matter of time before he did. He smiled at the thought, what he wouldn't give to be able to sink his fangs into that strong neck and suck it dry. Oh yes, given half the chance, that's exactly what he'd do.

But what he and the other Decepticons did not realize was that a lone figure was skirting the edges of the battle and heading right for the Decepticon territory. He moved swiftly but silent, utterly intent on his mission.

Megatron was pleased that some Autobots have been captured during this fight, eventually giving the order not to capture anymore Autobots and that they may continue to fight freely while stowing away the new prisoners they have caught into the prisons. The Decepticon Leader could certainly need some life force... But he would certainly want a go at Prime's life force, grinning maliciously to himself. The thought of draining Prime dry was beginning to arouse his need to feed but is luckily a little bit more better in control than last time. Now is not a good time to go on a frenzy, provided he doesn't take too much damage.

"Megatron!"

He grinned as he heard his name called by the one Mech to dare to challenge him openly.

"Prime," He sneered, licking his lips as he surged forward to find his foe.

It wasn't long before he found Optimus surrounded by a few high ranked soldiers, various sharp weapons in their hands.

"Don't let him attempt to sink his filthy fangs on any of us or Optimus!" Gave a soldier's order to the others as they acknowledged, readying themselves and waiting for whatever move Megatron has in store.

"What's the matter Optimus?" Megatron taunted with a smirk as his own high ranking soldiers surrounded him with the obvious exception of Starscream. "Are you afraid to face me openly?"

Slowly, Optimus withdrew his trademark axe. "I don't count on backing out, Megatron..." He said grimly. Some of his soldiers reluctantly stepped aside, hating to do this but knowing their leader has to fight. The Decepticon soldiers doing the same with Megatron but not reluctantly, also stepping aside.

"Good, I expect nothing less," Megatron stated as he stepped forward. They began to advance on each other, moving to the side so that they were circling their enemy. Megatron was smirking and confident while Optimus was wary and determined.

The two leaders clashed, Megatron had his ball and chain withdrawn. The soldiers on both sides did not take long to attack one another, but know they must make sure to avoid attacking the leaders, it would greatly anger them if their one on one battle ends up interrupted by a careless soldier.

And besides which, none of them wanted to activate Megatron's blood lust and cause him to go into a feeding frenzy, that would be an utter disaster.

"Can I just say, Optimus," Megatron sneered as they strained against one another. "That you train very _delicious_ soldiers."

"I still intend on freeing the ones you have captured." The Prime replied grimly, trying to land a hit on Megatron with his axe. The Mech also had to keep his distance whenever the timing strikes when he sees a change in Megatron's behavior.

"You can try," Megatron taunted, swinging his ball and chain, almost taking a chunk out of Optimus's face. "But you won't get the one you really want to retake."

Seeing his chance, The Autobot Leader was able to sneak in a small hit on Megatron, though it was only on the Decepticon Leader's forearm. He tried another go at landing another hit but Megatron immediately jumped back out of the axe's swinging radius before he could get nearly hacked.

"And what do you mean by that?" the Prime snapped as life force oozed from the small wound he'd made on the Decepticon leader.

"My little **_breeder_**," Megatron stated, choosing his words carefully. "So delicate and compliant, she's _perfect_ for the role."

This made Optimus frown sorrowfully behind his faceplate. He knew fully that Steelracer and Seastar were the closest to each other out of any other soldiers... If this reached Steelracer's audio receptors, who knows what the poor Mech might do. He is, however, unsure if they're more than just friends, but still, he worried about this.

"I was not expecting you would impregnate a Femme, let alone one of _my_ soldiers..." The Prime said disappointingly. He found this hard to believe.

Megatron shrugged unconcernedly.

"It wasn't planned," he readily admitted. "But I'm not about to terminate my own Sparkling, even you can't argue about that."

The two clashed once again, though more fierce on Optimus' end, not only when he thought about it if Megatron is feeding off of his own soldiers... Is it possible perhaps that he's impregnating all of the Autobot Femme prisoners, too? "My soldiers are _not_ playthings nor fodder for you to feed off of, Megatron. Additionally, the Autobot Femmes are _not_ beings to mindlessly impregnate." He declared darkly.

This made Megatron laugh out loud and he exclaimed. "Oh, aren't they? Well, maybe _that_ isn't a bad idea, I hadn't thought about impregnating any of the others but it would nicely tie them to me, wouldn't it?"

This began to enrage Optimus, he hated to see his soldiers used as fodder, especially if Megatron is using the Femmes as breeders. He knew that some of the Femmes are sparkmates to a few Mechs and often they had worried about their missing mates that it made it difficult for few to cope with the distance. He wished that he could free all of his Autobot soldiers... But the question is... How?

He was able to land a deep blow to Megatron, who in return also landed a blow to Optimus. It was a bad idea for Optimus as the more injured the Decepticon Leader got, the more Megatron's frenzy would come faster. Though it would be probably a bit amusing to see this happen if he were to encounter Megatron sucking the life force out of his soldiers dry with his very own golden optics, but at the same time they would have to get at a far distance to avoid his own men and himself from being the next target.

"I will take you down," Optimus growled as they pulled apart for a moment to gather their strength. "You won't continue your reign as a _vampire_."

"We'll see," growled Megatron back as they once again lunged at each other.

While they fought, the silent Mech from before finally left the battle behind him. He sighed in relief, he'd had several close calls before but now he appeared to be safe. Any Decepticons in the area would be concerned with protecting the back of the fighters, not with a single lone Autobot sneaking deeper into their territory.

He was thankful his cloak finally got fixed properly, so it would last much longer than before during the escape. It ached his spark that he couldn't escape with his fellow scout partner... But now, he's going to go in and get Seastar out.

"I'm coming for you," He said softly, hoping that she hadn't suffered any more rapes. He would tell her he didn't care anything about that, he still loved her with all his Spark and wanted to Bond with her.

Kaon's towers were massive, and who knows how many floors they had... Though one tower stood taller than the others, that must be where Seastar is being held, but if there were a faster way up instead of sneaking his way in and climbing up a lot of stairs... Lifts were useless, as the Decepticons often crammed themselves in and if he were to be touched by anyone, Autobot or Decepticon, it would cause his cloak to flicker for a moment before readjusting itself.

"Hmm, perhaps this is a way from the outside," He mused, deciding he would head straight for that tower and check it out.

Steelracer stealthily moved forward, keeping to the shadows and keeping his senses on high alert. He paused as he heard a few Decepticons nearby but they didn't come near him. He moved onwards, desperate to see his partner and love again.

It took a bit of time to get up to the cell levels. Funny, they didn't look like how he last saw them... They must have reconstructed the prison cells and there were a lot of them... Oh well, at least there were some decorative holes in the cell doors, so he can see who's inside.

He glanced inside the first one and saw a Minibot looking nervous but also unharmed. Obviously, Megatron hadn't had a chance to feed on him yet. He wanted to free them but he also wanted to find Seastar first and free her. It was selfish but he couldn't bare to risk leaving her behind.

Steelracer frowned, Seastar wasn't in any of the cells... Is it possible Megatron may have really hurt her...? He can't recall if he's passed by one of the med bays, but it wouldn't hurt to check out any of the ones available in this tower.

A horrible possibility entered his processor, there was a chance she wasn't her because she wasn't functioning anymore. He shook his head, there was no point in coming to that conclusion when he'd only just started his search. She'd escaped once, so it made sense that she could be in higher security cell, he must keep looking for her.

Along the way, he quickly ducked into some nearby cover as he encounters Hook leaving a room. Once the Constructicon was out of sight, he could hear familiar sobs emitting from the room he just left.

_'Seastar?'_ He thought to himself, he was sure that was her but why would she be in a room with a Constructicon? Had Megatron badly injured her? Only one way to find out.

Steelracer cautiously entered, the sobs seemed to be coming from a cell off to the left on the opposite side of the room.

He carefully crept forward, aware of possible alarms that might be set in this room. However, there did not appear to be any and made it to the cell door which also had a seeing hole in it. He peered inside and saw that it was indeed Seastar, curled up on a surprisingly comfortable looking berth in a fairly spacious room.

She was sobbing and he saw with a thrill of rage that she had marks on her neck wires, that fragger Megatron had fed from her. It's not enough that he raped her, now he's also taken her life force?

"...Seastar?" Came Steelracer's gentle but worried voice.

Seastar did not bother to turn to see who called her name, her sobbing was drowning out his voice.

"Seastar," he called a bit louder and she jumped and turned around slightly.

"S-Steelracer?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me," he answered back. "I've come for you, Seastar."

The Femme Scout turned to look at Steelracer, though he wore a Decepticon disguise, she could tell it is still definitely him. However, she frowned heavily, turning away. "I'm afraid you're _too late_, Steelracer..." She said sorrowfully,

"Too late?" He said in confusion. "How am I too late?"

"I can't go back," she said brokenly, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Not after... What he _did_..."

"What did Megatron do...? Seastar, don't be afraid to tell me anything. You know I care about you very much." Steelracer told her soothingly.

"You won't after this," she said hopelessly, still not looking at him.

"That's not true," He said seriously before examining the door of he cell. "I'm coming in, I'm getting you out of there."

"Steelracer..." Seastar said as the Mech paused to listen. "Megatron..." She briefly paused, fighting to hold back more tears that threatened to spill. "He _**impregnated**_ me..."

Steelracer froze before gasping. "He what?"

"He impregnated me... I'm _carrying_ his child," She choked. "How can I return to the Autobots like this?"

Sighing, Steelracer briefly left the door, searching for the key as he found several. When he found the correct key and unlocked the door, he came up to Seastar's berth, holding one of her hands as he spoke gently. "Even if this occured, it's not going to change how I feel about you, Seastar. While yes, I am disappointed with what Megatron has done to you, but you're still the Seastar I know and... Fell in love with. Come on, I'll get you out of here."

"But... What about the Sparkling?" She exclaimed. "I'm carrying the Decepticon Leader's Sparkling, what will people think of me?"

"I don't care what they think," Steelracer said fiercely. "All I care about is you and getting you out of here. That Sparkling might be Megatron's but it's also yours... It'll be better off with the Autobots than a manic like Megatron... Especially as he's a _vampire_."

"Steelracer..." Seastar said weakly. Just how could he be so caring even with all that Megatron had forced on her? Most Mechs would be furious if the ones they love were taken by another Mech and went as far as to impregnate them, often forcing them to give up. She felt as if this were all an illusion, his kind words... But she was convinced, standing up as she stood by Steelracer's side. "I can't transform, and my cloaking device was taken from me..." She said with a frown.

"I have my own," He assured her. "If we can only get out of this complex... We shouldn't look too suspicious."

He hesitated before saying. "Megatron has several other Autobot prisoners, I found the tower they were being kept in. There's a huge battle going on so this might be the best opportunity to free them. But I don't want to risk you..."

"It wouldn't be risking me if the other prisoners will be the ones distracting them while we make our way out, together." Seastar pointed out, shaking her head. "I don't like using others but... What choice do we have if we are to get me out safely? If the Decepticons saw me, some won't even know that I'm Megatron's... Megatron's..." She began to hesitate, more tears threaten to fall.

Steelracer's optics hardened, not just because of what the Decepticons might do if they saw a pretty Autobot Femme but what she was trying to say.

"You are not anything but the mother of his child," He told her sternly. "And that is not your fault, never blame yourself for that. We will free the others and then make our escape, it should hopefully cause a lot of confusion."

"While it's risky to attempt an 'escort', I'll have to cloak us to the towers containing the Autobot prisoners... But we'll have to take some brief stops in various spots due to if I cloak with someone, it drains much more faster... About 10 breems is the maximum I can hold the cloak up with someone else." He said after a brief pause.

"Steelracer, I know a nearby equipment storage room where they might have a cloaking device I can use." Seastar pointed out.

"Really, that would be brilliant," He said with a wide smile. "Old Cracker would be proud of you."

She blushed and giggled, Cracker was an old Autobot scout that had been their trainer. He'd always drummed into them that even if they were captured, they should never stop observing, taking stock of their situation and generally, scouting.

"I saw where they stock equipment while I was being taken here, cloak us and I'll show you." Seastar said as Steelracer did, he let her lead him to the equipment storage room, luckily nobody's inside though the room was lit with quite a bit of useless data pads scattered about at a desk and on the floor next to some heavy crates. He disabled his cloaking device as there were no cameras so that he could let it recharge.

"Here we are," She said as they entered. "If you keep guard, I'll search for it,"

"Right," he said with a nod, standing near the door so he could hear the approach of any enemies. "Does that Construticon check on you often?"

"Not as much as he did," She said softly, searching through a box. "You see, Megatron went into a frenzy and attacked me but somehow sensed that I was carrying his child and stopped. Hook, their medic confirmed it and he kept me under observation in the beginning. But when I showed no signs of collapsing, he decreased his watch. He only checks on me when he takes me Energon and before his shift if over. We should be alright for a while."

The Mech replied with a nod, continuing to watch and listen as Seastar continued to look for cloaking devices. The Decepticons were quite unorganized, making it stressful for her as she continued to rummage through the items.

"Anything?" He questioned softly as she continued to search.

"Not yet," She sighed, increasing her speed, very anxious to get away from here.

"We need to hurry, the sooner we can save our fellow Autobots and get the hell out of this pit spawned place, the better." Steelracer said, a little uneasy as he tries to remain easy. The place had given him too much bad memories already, especially with being locked up in a cell for who knows how long he's been in there before moved to Megatron's tower.

"Right," She nodded before exclaiming in triumph. "Got it, now we can leave."

"Good," He said firmly, taking her hand as she activated it. "If anyone sees us, we must look happy and in place."

They were both relieved now that both had their own cloaking devices, they could avoid using the energy too quickly.

"There has to be a main control panel somewhere in this tower that frees all Autobot prisoners..." Steelracer whispered, both he and Seastar were descending down a flight of stairs.

"Mmm," She agreed with a nod, thankful that it seemed to be deserted. Most of the Decepticons were either fighting or guarding against Autobots getting through.

It took a while, with a few quick turns and avoiding passing Decepticon soldiers, they had to stop in a hollow part of the wall which was unfortunately rusty but they needed a place to hide to let their cloaking devices recharge. They had a feeling, somehow, that they are not too far from that control panel, now.

Seastar felt very nervous, she could _not_ bare to be captured again because if she was, Megatron would take steps to ensure she never escaped again. Just the thought of him _punishing_ her... No, punishing Steelracer made her quiver with fear.

They made it to the main control panel, but Steelracer cursed himself that the one operating the control panel was a large bulky tank-like Mech.

_'Damn it, had to be the stronger ones...'_ He thought angrily. Steelracer pulled something out of his sub space pocket, which appeared to be a det pack. The kinds that made a quiet explosion but strong enough to take out various enemies. He would need to try to place it inside without being detected, as these ones were weak when not shelling themselves in their battle mode.

"Steelracer... We scouts can't try to sneak up on these kinds of Decepticons... We're scouts, not battle soldiers..." She whispered worryingly, a hand on his arm.

"We have to try," He said grimly. "He won't be expecting it, we can use this to our advantage. Have faith my love, we can do this."

She grimaced, she was so scared for him and in her condition, she wasn't great for fighting.

Steelracer crept up to the unnoticing Decepticon tanker as he was grumbling to himself. The Mech Scout flinched as the tank brought a fist slamming to the side of the controls, backing up just a slight back. Seastar quickly hid behind a column from the loud clang.

"Damn that Megatron! I wanted to go out and fight like the rest of them and what do I get!? Babysitting the controls to the prisoners... Bah..." The Decepticon Tanker shouted, grumbling to himself angrily as he continued. "I'd show him a thing or two that I can pack as much punch than remain here, boring myself to death..."

As the Decepticon Tanker continued to ramble to himself angrily, Steelracer continued to approach his target, eager to plant the det pack as quick as possible.

"Why do I even need to guard them?" The Mech asked himself, gesturing angrily with his hands. "Not like they can escape and who would help them? That stupid whore that Megatron's got holed up in the Med Bay...?"

Seastar shivered at the Decepticon's words, disgusted being called such a thing as it made her want to purge her tanks but she had to endure with everything until she and Steelracer are safe back at Autobot HQ along with the other prisoners that hopefully escape.

Steelracer immediately slammed the detpack on as it painfully locks in place, causing the Decepticon Tanker to yelp in pain from the detpack's sharp tips digging into his back as Steelracer quickly slammed the button on the center, arming it as he quickly backed up. The Decepticon got up and immediately transformed into his battle mode but the detpack was now inside of him. The beeping noise chirped as it grew rapidly, exploding before it had a chance to obliterate Steelracer.

The Autobot scout shielded his optics with his arm as bits of the Decepticon's remains scattered all over the place.

"Who's tough now?" Steelracer growled, wishing he could have punched the insolent Mech but being blown to bits would suffice.

"Come on," He called to Seastar as he started on the controls, they had to really act fast now before other Decepticons came running.

"Hurry," She exclaimed anxiously, feeling her fear rising.

The Autobot Scout Mech began to tense slightly, he hadn't fully understand the Decepticons' alphabet fully and in addition, the controls were a lot different than the ones back in Autobot Territory, but he needed to do something and fast before other Decepticons come to investigate. "Uhh... This one?" Steelracer reached over and pressed a large button.

The Alarms flared loudly, so loud that to the scouts, the sound sounded like it could travel to the other towers, causing them to place their hands over their audio receptors.

**_ALERT: ALL PRISONER CELLS IN TOWER A UNLOCKED._**

"Oh, well, that works," Steelracer said with a grimace, that was bound to attract attention but at least it appeared all the cells were unlocked now.

"Not all of them, there's Tower B and this tower too... Joors ago, the Seekers had brought a lot of prisoners here from what I've overheard from passing Decepticons..." Seastar said, speaking near his audio receptors as the alarms were too loud.

The Autobot Scout groaned, the alarm was hurting his audio receptors so much, he banged a fist onto one of the other buttons, Tower B and the main tower needed to be freed next as he hoped that he hit the right button.

_**"WARNING! WARNING!"**_ The computer now bleeped.

"What now?" He groaned, hoping he hadn't made things worse.

_**"ALL PRISONER DOORS UNLOCKED... PRISONER DOORS UNLOCKED IN TOWER B."**_

"We just need to unlock this tower's prison cell doors now!" Seastar said, her audio receptors throbbing with pain.

Steelracer looked again carefully, just what could the main tower's cell door button be? _'Come on, Steelracer... Think, think!'_ He screamed to himself in his thoughts, he needed to think fast.

"There!" He shouted, slamming a fist onto another button.

**_WARNING! WARNING! MAIN TOWER PRISONER CELLS UNLOCKED. WARNING! ALL PRISONER CELLS ARE UNLOCKED._**

"Finally," He sighed before hurrying over to Seastar, she was shaking with pain. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

She nodded, she was having trouble concentrating but obediently followed him as he led her out of the tower. They could hear their fellow Autobots pouring out of their cells high above them but also the sounds of shouts from Decepticons as they tried to work out what was happening.

They activated their cloaking devices, hearing Decepticons were not too far from their location as they avoided some on the way. Some Autobots were now stampeding through them like ramming objects. They could see the exit ahead, groups of Decepticons trying to block their way but were luckily, with their combined strength, shove the doors open before they could shut completely. Autobots poured out of the tower, desparate to return back to Autobot HQ.

"They're doing it," Seastar gasped in relief as she and Steelracer hurried along, hoping they could make it back without being part of the main group of Autobots.

"Yeah, let's just hope the battle isn't over," Steelracer said grimly, escape would be much harder with the main Decepticon force coming back home.

The Autobot Scout Femme frowned, wishing she could transform into her vehicle mode but she could not, otherwise it would risk high danger for both herself, and the sparkling. She mentally cursed herself for this to happen to her as she saw all the other Autobots transforming into their alt modes and driving on ahead while the fliers took to the skies as high as they could and at full speed.

Seeing her frown, Steelracer said.

"I'll transform and you can hang on to me."

If a bot was too injured to transform, others who could transform could allow them to ride on top of them. It might be a bit rough but it was much faster than on foot.

Seastar nodded as they both stopped. The Femme backed up just a bit to give Steelracer room to transform. Afterwards, she carefully climbed on, hanging on tight as the Scout Mech drove on forth.

"Just tell me if you start to slip," He warned her, if she fell while he was racing along, it could endanger the Sparkling.

"I will," She promised softly.

They remained silent as Steelracer continued driving on forth... Did the Decepticon territory get much larger now or was it him? Unfortunately, it had been too long for him since he felt so free and alive again. He had to avoid any debris and heavily cracked floors for the safety of both Seastar and the Sparkling. "Nnngh, so much debris... The war really had destroyed most of the road ways...

Then, they could hear the sounds of an aerial Transformer's thrusters, luckily an Autobot.

"Hey." The Aerial flier called. "You two are going to need a ride for the rest of the trip back to Autobot HQ. Scanners show that you're going to run out of road, ahead."

"Can you give us one, or at least my partner, she's carrying," Steelracer exclaimed, slowing down.

"Carrying, what's she doing out here?" The Aerial exclaimed but all Steelracer would say was. "No time to explain, can you help us?"

"I've still got plenty of room, no problem." The Aerial flier said as they cease their speed to a halt. They opened their door, offering them inside as Seastar climbed in with the assist of an Autobot that was inside, while Steelracer transformed and climbed in, the door shutting behind him as the large Autobot flier took off high into the skies.

"Thank you," She sighed, so grateful that she was on the way home. She'd had nightmares of being forced to raise her Sparkling surrounded by Decepticons and the Sparkling's brute of a Sire.

"Not a problem." Came the Aerial's reply.

"Hey uhh, Femme... What were you doing out here going into battle carrying a _Sparkling_...?" One of the other Autobots, a warrior type Femme questioned Seastar. "That's... Not a very _wise_ choice. You would risk yourself and the Sparkling in danger." She finished, the others following with a nod, looking very concerned for her.

"I..." Seastar swallowed, how could she explain.

"She was a prisoner of the Decepticons," Steelracer suddenly said, giving them a very meaningful look.

Murmurs filled the entire interior, Autobot warriors looking at one another in confusion. Finally, one asked: "Then why is she carrying in the first place if she's a prisoner once, like us? Any Mech around here the Sire of the Sparkling?" All of the Mechs only shook their head, neither of them have met Seastar before nor heard of her.

Steelracer couldn't believe they hadn't got it so he said.

"The Sire isn't an Autobot," He stated as Seastar looked even more miserable.

Silence filled the room afterwards, deciding not to question anymore. Some showed sorrowful looks while others seemed very displeased. Steelracer sat next to Seastar in defense, he didn't like the looks some of them were giving.

"Ease up, Scouts. I won't allow anything to happen to you two." The Aerial said soothingly, adding. "We're getting closer to Autobot HQ, but the battle is right in the middle of the borders..."

"How is it going?" Steelracer questioned, putting an arm around his partner. "Is either side winning or is a stalemate?"

"I'll bring up a visual." A small visual screen appeared in front of them as they could see partially the battle.

"Can you zoom in?" Seastar asked.

A few beeps and blinks went off as the Autobot Flier zoomed in per request, displaying better visual of the battle.

"Primus," Steelracer exclaimed, looking at the devastation that the Decepticons had wrought. He idly wondered where Megatron and the Prime were, he couldn't see them. But what he was more concerned about was if the Decepticons had succeeded in gaining more territory.

Afterwards, the visual screen dissolved. "I'll need to make the trip a little long, I'll have to veer off to the side a bit more to avoid being caught in the Decepticons' scanners" The flier said.

"That's fine, just keep an optic out for the Decepticon fliers," The warrior type Femme commanded, she appeared to be in charge of this group.

"Right," The flier replied, turning the ship slightly so that they all had to hang on.

"Will you be alright?" The Femme now asked Seastar kindly.

Seastar gave a silent nod, snuggling close to Steelracer as she shook a little, the memories seem to still haunt her.

"She'll be fine." Steelracer said as the Warrior Femme nodded, leaving them be.

"I'll look after you," he murmured to Seastar and she looked up at him with a slight smile, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Meanwhile on the battle**_

"Megatron... Megatron, sir!" a Decepticon runner cried as she came running over.

"I'm all Audio Receptors, soldier. This better be a good reason for disrupting my fight." Megatron replied, but not looking at the Decepticon Runner, he needed to keep his attention full on Optimus and dared not to lower his guard.

"It's the Autobot prisoners, sir," The Runner stated as Megatron stiffened and growled. "What about them?"

"They um... They've gotten away."

Megatron gave a powerful punch to Optimus, sending him at a far distance to act as time, as he turned around to the cowering Decepticon Runner. "Would you like to explain me _**how exactly did they escape!?**_" His tone becoming dangerously menacing, baring his fangs uncontrollingly.

"I uh... We're not sure," The Runner said nervously. "The guard was found blown up... We think an Autobot might have gotten into the compound and freed the others."

Megatron's rage only continued to grow, soldiers on both sides were noticing the changes, and it didn't help that the slight bits of energon life force leaking out of some of Megatron's wounds were becoming worse. This did not look good as Megatron began growling viciously.

"U-Uhh... Megatron...?" The runner spoke, trying to not make her voice sound obvious to fearing the Decepticon Leader's boiling rage.

"And what about the _carrying Femme_?" He asked in a dangerous yet deceptively calm tone.

Optimus could sense that all hell was about to break lose so he backed away slightly, ready to defend himself and his soliders if Megatron came at them. But he couldn't help but feel proud that one of his Autobots had freed the others.

The Decepticon soldiers were beginning to shake in fear, hoping the Femme Runner does not say that Seastar got away, and is hopefully recaptured. They prayed to Primus she doesn't say that she escaped.

"Um well," She stammered as she saw how bright her leader's optics are. "T-That is presently unknown, but I can find out..."

"Do it, and **make... It... Quick...**" Megatron snarled in every word dangerously. "Report back, but remember the consequences very well."

The Decepticon Runner began to... Well... Run off as fast as her legs could take her, she wasn't sure what sort of consequences there are but by the size of those fangs... By Primus, it looked like Megatron could tear a soldier up in half with those sharp teeth!

"It looks like your supply has dried up," One of the Autobots couldn't help but say wittingly as Megatron turned back furiously. Optimus gave his soldier a warning look before saying.

"You were never going to get away with this, Megatron, and if Seastar has escaped, we'll look after her and her Sparkling."

This only seemed to worsen Megatron's anger, his fangs beginning to expose as his hands ball into fists as they shook, as if the Decepticon Leader's trying to resist allowing his inner Vampire to take control just long enough somehow, perhaps to Optimus' observation, because maybe his soldiers are too close for him to go on a rampage.

Said soldiers were slowly beginning to back away, they did not wish to be on the receiving end of Megatron's temper if things went sour. The Autobots were also retreating slightly, only Optimus remained more or less in the same place. He knew that if he tried to leave, it might set Megatron off.

_'Damn it... I'm nearing my limit...'_ Megatron growled to himself. _'Can't... Let this... Overwhelm me!'_ Megatron took a step forth, which caused both soldiers on both sides to flinch. Luckily, Megatron's complete focus was on Optimus... The inner Vampire was beginning to cause him to slowly succumb into a frenzy as the wounds had leaked too much Energon life force with the combination of his anger.

"You... Made... A big... Mistake, Prime," He growled as he felt his hunger and desire for life force grow so much that he knew he must release it or go mad.

"Maybe, but I'd do it again," Optimus said evenly as he readied himself.

Megatron just growled as he looked at the Prime. He saw red, a rage inside him was building with every astrosecond. He tried to control himself, but it was impossible. The lust to kill, and drink life force once was too great.

"Need... Energon... Life Force!" Megatron finally snarled. With impressive speed, he immediately lunged towards Optimus. "Your... Life Force!"

Optimus' optics widen. He moved out at the last second, jumping to the left before Megatron could grab him. The enraged Megatron now screamed. His need to drink was delayed by Optimus' actions. Oh, he will make him suffer for this. Optimus backed off again and tried to speak to Megatron. "Listen to me! Regain control of yourself!" He had no idea if he would listen, Megatron still hated him at the end of the day but this was madness!

"Why?" Megatron snarled back, swiping at him with his claws. "You've taken my prey and probably my own child away, why shouldn't I drain your life force?"

"Megatron, listen to me! Look what this is doing to you". He blocked his attack and hit him in the face. "This blood lust! It's making you insane! You're going to attack your own men if you keep doing this and maybe your own child if you keep acting this way!

"I would not need to if you did not take away my prey source," Megatron snarled back, viciously punching the Prime before trying to grab his neck. "Who am I supposed to feed from now, my own men!?"

The Autobot Leader wasn't sure how to respond to this, Cybertronian Vampires have not existed since ancient Transformer times and it's possible that almost barely any Autobot and/or Decepticons still function from those times to describe to others in detail about them.

"I don't know," He admitted even as he strained to stop Megatron from biting him. "But I can't allow my soldiers to be used as life force and interface sources."

"There is no other way, Prime! I will feed on those I hate, and I hate you and all your Autobots!" He snapped at him, continuing to attempt to bite him.

Optimus continued to resist, but Megatron's fangs were starting to inch closer and closer to his neck wires... He never knew that Cybertronian Vampires would be as strong as a Titan sized Transformer or perhaps nearly twice the strength.

"We have to assist Optimus Prime." Came a stern voice, none other than one of the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer, Red Alert.

Hot Shot stood beside him, he didn't like to admit it but Megatron looked like he was going to win. "Then lets stop watching and do something! Hold on Optimus!" He charged over to help him.

"Hot Shot," Optimus grunted in warning as the younger Mech leaped onto Megatron's back and started trying to pull his head away from his leader.

"Hot Shot, no!" The Autobot Leader yelled as Megatron threw away Optimus at a distance, changing his target to Hot Shot, who he would probably have much less difficulty trying to sink his fangs into his neck wires. After throwing away the Autobot Leader, he reached behind and ripped Hot Shot completely off of his back. "If I can't feast on Optimus' Life Force, then yours will have to suffice!" Snarled Megatron.

"Urgh, get away," Hot Shot gasped as he fought to stop Megatron from biting his neck but the Decepticon leader was a lot bigger and stronger than him.

Megatron hissed in desirable need of Energon life force, locking Hot Shot's arms to restrict more movement before attempting to sink his fangs in.

Hot Shot fought with everything he had to try and get away from Megatron. He gave a cry as he felt his fangs nearing his neck. Hot Shot did the only thing he could at this moment; He screamed.

"Hot Shot!" Came the cries of Optimus, Red Alert, and some of the Autobot Soldiers. The Autobot Leader quickly got up to his feet, charging to the young Mech's rescue readying his energon axe.

"That's far enough, Megatron!" Came Optimus' enraged voice. "You leave me no other choice..."

_Mediziner's Final Notes: Cliffhanger, what will happen to Hot Shot? Until next time!_


End file.
